Whatever Rows Your Boat
by Angel2510
Summary: 7th year of Hogwarts and the Marauders are in trouble. Sirius has taken on a group of girls in the ulimate battle of revenge and James tries to win Lilys heart for good. Lupin features aswell. UPDATED finally!
1. Troubled Waters

Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters such as Lily, James, Sirius and Lupin (they belong to J.K obviously) but I do own the others. I don't own, you don't sue!

This is my second Harry Potter fan fic. If you enjoy please read 'I Will Dare' my first one.

This story contains 10 chapters so far. Next chapter is 'Who's Wearing the Pants?' chap 2.

If you think it's good then please review because it makes it more worthwhile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

Chapter 1: Troubled Waters

'Stupid McGonagall. Not my fault that I got caught. If she had ignored it like I'd said I would not have to be hiding,' muttered Sirius darkly to himself as he weaved through Hogwarts empty corridors. He had been caught once again trying and failing, to climb the girl's staircase in the common room. It was the first day of his seventh year and he had already received a detention.

He wouldn't be able to return to the Gryffindor tower either without suffering the wrath and humiliation of the girls there. So with that he chose to walk the corridor's in James's invisibility cloak, waiting until it was safe to proceed to the dormitories.

Suddenly his head snapped up as he heard voices from nearby. Female voices.

Breathing in quietly he looked to the door on his left. It was the girls bathroom and was the location of the husky voices.

Listening intently he approached it, he realised it was open. Hunching the cloak to himself, Sirius squeezed through the small gap of the door and entered the magnificent bathroom. Light emulated from it's ceiling, catching the pearly room in a soft pink glow.

However through the soft mist created from the steaming bath tub, he could recognise three slender figures.

One was Emma, a small sweet blonde that worshiped the ground he walked on. The second was Cherry, a fiery brunette with a bad attitude but a heart of gold. The final girl was Satin. She was tall and willowy with intense blue eyes and dark black hair that framed her pale chiselled face. They were all beautiful in different ways.

Smiling to himself Sirius, crept into the corner to get a better view. The girls had began to remove their robes to reveal small tight bikinis. This was his lucky day.

'I think we should maybe shut the door,' Emma squeaked as she moved towards the large bath, dipping her toes cautiously into the searing water.

'Your right,' muttered Cherry, flipping her feathered brown hair over her shoulder and stalking to the door. With a peer outside she slammed it shut, returning to her friends.

Sirius groaned. This was not good. He had the feeling that he was imprisoning himself.

'Aw crap,' he muttered quietly…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lily wondered the grounds aimlessly, wondering if anyone even knew she had gone. Cherry, Emma and Satin had gone for a swim and Kelly had begun to guard the dormitories in case the presence of Sirius Black returned. Nobody fancied him being able to get into their room, therefore Kelly had taken on the task of protecting it personally. She wasn't about to let Black snoop around in her underwear drawer.

Lily shuddered at the thought.

'Cold are we? What's a mudblood like you walking around in the middle of the night?' a cold voice came from the darkness.

Lily felt her stomach drop. She knew that voice. Spinning around she saw a glint of silver hair and the hardened face of Lucius Malfoy, staring stonily at her. His deathly pale skin shone in the darkness, eliminating his icy features.

'What do you want Malfoy?' she replied, making with the confidence she didn't feel. Her voice had been cold and strong but on the inside, she was shaking.

'You gone,' he simpered, his eyes glinting.

'You have no authority to send me anywhere. I am Head Girl,' she proclaimed, her anger beginning to build. She clenched her wand tightly in her robes, but did not raise it. Malfoy however, did.

'Stupfy!' he cried, his wand pointed directly at her.

She easily dodged it, trying to send a explosive spell his way. However he was ready.

Raising a bright silver shield, her orange bolt of light glanced of it, and rebounded towards her. Before she could deflect it or protect herself in any way, it struck her square in the chest, blasting her clean off her feet.

The only sounds that escaped her was a quiet cry as she hurtled backwards. She could faintly see the retreating form of Malfoy as her body was flung into the lake.

She smacked against the surface of the frosty water, instantly being pulled under by the thrashing waves her impact had made. Her body felt immediately numb against the water as she tried to wave her arms drastically. Her wand had been discarded with the force of the spell and she couldn't swim in the icy lake. She could practically feel her face turn blue with cold.

The weight of her robes was dragging her down and her frail arms weren't enough to keep her afloat that windy night. Just as she felt herself being pulled under, she felt a warm presence close to her. A second later strong arms had gripped her around the waist and had pushed her up above the waves.

Spitting out the salty water, she clung to the familiar form of her rescuer. Looking up she seen the wet face of James Potter looked back at her. His hair was flat against his handsome face, but still small hair stood up at the back. His brown eyes that usually were sparkled with happiness were filled with worry. Despite the fact that Lily resented him for being a arrogant, selfish pig, she was really glad to see him.

However it was not over. James could keep himself afloat in the stormy waves but he didn't have the strength to support both himself and Lily. Gasping for breath at the struggle to remaining above the water he looked at her.

'Take your robes off. They're weighing us down,' he spluttered.

Not wanting to remove her clothing in the middle of a lake she glanced at him. But realising with a sinking heart that if she didn't James and her would both drown, she began to discard them while clutching his strong chest. Even in the hammering waves she could feel the pounding of his heart. She knew that he couldn't keep it up much longer; the water was beginning to pull him down and Lily with him.

Finally escaping from her robes she felt considerably lighter as they sunk to the bottom. Increasing the grip on the side of her now bare waist, James began to struggle to the direction of the shore.

She was shivering uncontrollably and pressed herself against James for warmth. Unfortunately for her, he had spent a while in the lake now and all the original heat he started with, had been lost. He had become just as cold as she was.

Scrambling out of the water, Lily and James dived into the grass. Lifting her head up Lily then realised she was only wearing a small pink tank top that had become see through thanks to the water, and matching French knickers. She wasn't even wearing a bra.

James though, apparently didn't seem to care. He was coughing up water on the grass, trying to remove the searing pain in his eyes.

'Uh James,' she said timidly, trying to cover herself. He looked over at her and grabbed his robes from the side of the shore, which he had apparently discarded on his entrance into the lake. But at least he was sensible enough to wear jeans under his robes.

'Here. Are you okay?' he asked worriedly, concern in his eyes that she'd never seen before. She draped his robes around her and clung to them, needing the warmth.

'Thanks to you. How did you seen me?' Lily enquired looking at him.

'I was coming back from Hagrids and I seen flashes of light and then you flying through the air. Come on you need to get to the hospital wing,' he said, helping her to her feet.

'No. I don't want to go. Take me back to our dormitories,' she pleaded remembering that he was Head Boy and they therefore shared the same rooms.

She clung to his arm as they headed up towards the castle, noticing that he wasn't wearing much clothes considering he had given her his robes. He was shivering and the light tan he always had seemed to of faded, making him was ghostly white.

Not thinking about the fact that it was Potter, the boy that she loathed and despised, she wrapped the robes around him too, causing him to look at her in surprise. He smiled appreciatively and she couldn't help but smile back. Being so close to him she could feel the toned muscles of his chest and the softness of his skin. She had never noticed before.

Entering the castle they walked to the Head's room in silence, their arms around each other…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Hmm. I'm not sure. James or Sirius?' Cherry asked herself looking at her friends. They giggled.

'Go on,' urged Emma.

'I dunno. Sirius is slightly cuter I suppose. Only by like a tiny bit, but James has got that Quiditch talent. Plus he's nicer,' Cherry concluded as Sirius spluttered in disagreement. He was nice.

'Yea it's hard. There both complete hotties,' Emma laughed as they all climbed out the bath after talking in there for an hour.

Cherry and Satin nodded and began to get changed. Sirius's eyes widened as Cherry, the closest to him, removed her bikini top, sliding the straps down her bare arms. She was tanned and curvy in all the right places.

Emma meanwhile had her bare back to him as she slung on a old top for the trip back to the dormitories. Satin was pulling a skirt up her long lean legs and shaking her glossy black hair, ridding it of water.

Then Cherry pulled off her bikini top and Sirius gasped.

Instantly Cherry's head flipped up and she looked over to where Sirius was hiding in the invisibility cloak, pulling her clothes to cover her chest.

Stalking over she saw a peek of a trainer escape from the cloak and she shrieked. Flinging her hand forward she hit Sirius in the head causing him to help in horror. With that, in one quick movement, Cherry had pulled off the cloak and revealed a sheepish looking Sirius hunched in the corner.

'Er, I can totally explain,' he smiled nervously…

To be continued…

A/N Slow start I know but I had to get things going.

Next chapter: Who's wearing the pants?

In the next chap, Lily and James get closer and Cherry etc take revenge on Sirius and it involves lipstick.

If you liked this story please read I Will Dare another LJ fic of mine. It is also M rated.

Please review because I need to get going and your comments will help. xxxxxxxxx


	2. Who's Wearing the Pants?

Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters such as Lily, James, Sirius and Lupin (they belong to J.K obviously) but I do own the others. I don't own, you don't sue!

This is my second Harry Potter fan fic. If you enjoy please read 'I Will Dare' my first one.

This story contains 10 chapters so far. Next chapter is 'The Public Image' chap 3.

If you think it's good then please review because it makes it more worthwhile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

Chapter 2: Who's Wearing The Pants?

'Argggghhhhhh!' Sirius bellowed as he rounded the corner to the common room. Sprinting up to the Fat Lady he yelped the password and scrabbled through the portrait hole.

'Moony help me,' he gasped, looking at Remus Lupin who was sitting in front of the fire of the now empty room. He looked round and Lupin's eyes widened in shock.

'What the heck happened to you?' Lupin cried, his eyes skimming over Sirius sceptically.

'What? It's not that bad is it?' Sirius panicked, running his hands over his face as though checking his nose was still there.

'Sirius you have bright red lipstick running from your nose to your chin and your checks are bright pink,' Lupin answered as Sirius ran to a mirror.

He shrieked in horror. Lipstick zigzagged down his chin, purple eyeliner rounded his eyes and his checks were coated heavily in blusher. His usual golden skin looked as though he had a bad case of sun burn.

'Can I just ask? Why the hell are you wearing make-up? On second thoughts, do I even want to know?' Lupin asked, putting down his book and approaching Sirius who was trying to rub it all off with the sleeves of his robes. All it did, however, was smudge it.

'I don't think you do wanna know but I'm going to tell you anyway,' Sirius said, his voice forced calm.

'Ok…' Lupin replied.

'Well I was trying to escape from everyone after the whole girl's dormitories fiasco, which by the way was not my fault, and I er… accidentally went in the girls bathroom. I was in the invisibility cloak and everything but they found me,' Sirius continued, scrubbing his face violently. Lupin raised his eyebrows. He didn't like where this was going.

'Yea…'

'Yea so they attacked me,' Sirius concluded as though he was speaking to a five year old.

'Obviously,' Lupin said mildly, looking at the purple eyeliner which had now smudged all down Sirius's cheeks. He now looked as though he had been crying.

'It was horrible. They got all their make-up out and pinned me down. Usually I wouldn't have a problem with that but under the circumstances…' he muttered darkly.

'It must have been so hard for you,' Remus said sarcastically causing Sirius to shoot him a glare.

'It was!'

'Hmm…'

'Look. I'm going to need your help. I need my revenge!' Sirius exclaimed, grabbing a cloth from the side and flouncing up the stairs to have a shower. 'It's not over!'

Lupin watched him go in amusement. Whatever Sirius was planning, he knew the girls were going to pay…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lily's eyes fluttered open the next morning. The sun was streaming through the common room windows and the distant sound of students could be heard through the walls.

Then she noticed that she was lying on a sofa, with someone's arm curled round her waist. Glancing up she seen the sleeping face of James Potter beside her, and the nights previous events came flashing back.

She remembered how James had saved her in the lake and about how he had escorted her back afterwards.

Shivering slightly, she realised that all she was clothed in was a small damp top and knickers. The robe that James had lent her the night before, lay forgotten on the floor.

Looking up at her rescuers peaceful face she realised that maybe the arrogant James Potter wasn't so bad after all. He looked vulnerable and innocent, but she was glad to see that the colour had returned to his cheeks. He was breathing softly, causing his bare chest to rise and fall gently.

She couldn't help but smile. She knew that he would be waking up soon but she couldn't bring herself to move out his arms. Looking down at his muscular body, she ran her hands over his smooth toned stomach, wanting to feel the comfort of his skin.

He shifted slightly, but did not wake. Taking advantage of this she ran her hands gently over his biceps, feeling every curve of his upper body. Girls had always boasted about being with James Potter and now she knew why. His body was just as nice as everyone had always said.

However, before she could explore further, she looked up to see James staring back at her, his expression unreadable.

__

Crap! she thought, looking at him and smiling uneasily.

'Trying to take advantage of me?' he said quietly, smiling. To her surprise it wasn't a cocky smile or smirk, it was a friendly genuine smile.

'Er…yea…I mean no. Uh sorry,' she stammered, trying to move away from him which was difficult considering they were squashed on a small sofa.

'It's okay,' James replied, looking at her in amusement. She shifted guiltily.

Surprisingly she wasn't uncomfortable about being almost naked in front of James. She had never slept with anyone before but she knew he had. Rumours about various girls shagging James Potter had been going around since the fifth year. She had to admit that she was jealous. Although her opinion on James hadn't completely changed, she couldn't deny that he had a nice body.

'Uh thanks for last night,' she muttered quietly, trying to break the silence.

'No problem,' he laughed.

'Yea I'm going to have a shower,' she said, moving out of James's clutches and standing up. She wasn't going to fall for him like every other bimbo at the school. She refused to.

Not even bothering to cover herself she walked up the stairs to there private bathroom, knowing that James had seen most of her body last night anyway.

Nothing had happened once they returned, but she had been wearing a see through top with no bra and knickers. James would of highly enjoyed the situation if it wasn't so serious. He was going to get Lily if it was the last thing he did…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'They think they've won. They've got another thing coming. Nobody humiliates Sirius Black,' Sirius told Lupin over breakfast.

'It's kinda creepy when you talk about yourself in the third person you know?' Lupin answered, shovelling food in his mouth and trying to ignore the seething Sirius next to him.

'This means war, Moony. They trapped me, hurt me and made fun of me. I'll never live it down,' Sirius exclaimed, trying to prove his point to his friend. Lupin turned to him with his eyebrows raised.

'A little make-up did all that to you?' he said mockingly.

'A little. A little! I couldn't get it all off!' Sirius yelped.

Lupin couldn't deny it, he had a point. There was red splodges still all over Sirius's face where he had scrubbed so hard. It obviously never occurred to him to just use a spell to get rid of it.

'Don't you think your exaggerating, just a little bit?' Lupin replied. Sirius gaped at him in horror.

'Do you think the girls are going to stop there? No they won't, so I have to be ready,' he said, glancing around nervously as though he expected an attack at any moment.

'Hmm,' Lupin mumbled sceptically. It seemed highly unlikely to him that they would do something that drastic for revenge.

'Oh you just wait. You will see,' Sirius proclaimed, pointing his finger at Lupin threateningly.

'Get your finger away from me.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Lily are you ready?' called James, knocking on the door of the bathroom. They were going to miss breakfast if they weren't ready soon.

'Coming,' her voice came back.

Exiting the bathroom her hair was swirling up into a neat ponytail, that curled out the back and she was wearing a new set of school robes. She looked normal as ever.

'We going?' James asked.

'Yes. I just wanted to say thanks properly for last night,' she said kissing him lightly on his cheek. But afterwards she did not pull back. She looked at him, her eyes flashing over his face to his lips.

Without knowing what she was doing, she leaned in and kissed him softly, surprised by the gentleness of his lips. A second later he had pulled her towards him again…

To be continued…

A/N Next chapter: The Public Image

I hoped you enjoyed. More coming soon but I have to write my other fic as well so I might take longer to update.

Please review!


	3. The Spy Who Loved Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters such as Lily, James, Sirius and Lupin (they belong to J.K obviously) but I do own the others. I don't own, you don't sue!

This is my second Harry Potter fan fic. If you enjoy please read 'I Will Dare' my first one.

This story contains 10 chapters so far. Next chapter is 'Brunette Man Stalking' chap 4.

If you think it's good then please review because it makes it more worthwhile.

OoooooooooooooO

****

Chapter 3: The Spy Who Loved Me

'If you think about it, it could of all been kinky fun,' Sirius said thoughtfully, hitting Lupin over the head with his book, trying to get his attention.

'They screamed at you, hit you and assaulted you. Now please tell me if I'm missing something, but that doesn't sound playful, that sounds painful,' Lupin replied mildly, glancing up from his book at Sirius' snort of protest.

'Well it was kind of rough but I have no problem with that,' he chirped, twisting his robes around his fingers distractedly. Many of his previous relationships had been hardcore shagging.

'I think they would.'

'They want me really. But I, Sirius Black, am not interested,' Sirius proclaimed proudly, causing Lupin to send him a sceptical glance.

'That'll be the day.'

'Are you going to actually be helpful or just snip at me?' Sirius asked coldly.

'The latter.'

'In English?'

'Just snip at you,' Lupin stated slowly to a disgruntled Sirius, who folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

'I need a plan and quite frankly you and me both no that I don't have enough brain cells to outsmart the girls.' Sirius sighed, seeing no choice but to beg for Moony's help. Although he wasn't exactly thick, Sirius didn't fancy going up against three very pissed off girls alone. It was suicide.

'Ask James,' Lupin muttered, not taking his eyes off his book.

'I can't. I haven't seen him since yesterday. Please Remie.' Sirius snatched the book out of Lupin's hands and kneeled in front of him, grovelling.

'Calling me Remie isn't going to make me want to help you Sirius. I will not be part of your next twisted scam, but I will say this. Get close to them, learn their weaknesses and use it against them. It's the first rule of combat. You have to learn of your enemies. It says so here,' Lupin explained tiredly, waving his book at Sirius's face.

'Wow I really should start to read. So what your saying is spy on them? Cool! I'm gonna go get a trench coat and some sun glasses,' Sirius beamed, leaping up from the floor and rubbing his hands together excitedly.

'No wait. That's not what I meant. Sirius come back!' Lupin called, but Sirius had already disappeared out of the portrait hole. Lupin grimaced. If they found him, there would be hell to pay…

OoooooooooooO

'Sorry. This isn't right,' Lily cried, pulling herself from James's tight grasp. His hand had started its journey up her top and his kisses had moved to her neck. It was then her common sense had kicked in and she realised that it was going too fast. Way too fast.

Panting slightly, she kept her distance, not trusting herself to be close to him.

'What? Did I hurt you?' he asked, holding his hand out to steady her. To his surprise, she flinched away from his touch.

'No. It's just… I can't,' she answered, looking at the floor and away from his concerned eyes, that were scanning her with interest.

'What? Are you… a virgin?' he muttered timidly, not sure on whether she would answer him or not. Lily had gone out with many boys and James just assumed that she had slept with them. Apparently he was wrong.

'Yes but that's not why. Well it's part of it. I'm not going to be another one of your one night stands like the rest of your conquests,' she choked, pulling her top up higher, trying to cover herself from his steely gaze.

'You wouldn't be a one night stand. The reason I went out with other girls is because you said no,' James said slowly, inching towards her. He had actually felt like he was getting somewhere for a change, then she had gone and froze him out again.

'How do I know your telling the truth?'

'You don't. You have to trust me,' James muttered quietly, closing the remaining gap between them and pressing his body gently against hers.

He wouldn't of thought of even trying this two days ago, but now he was sure she wouldn't push him away. He was right. Her body shivered slightly with the contact and she whimpered softly, but made no effort to move.

He caressed her cheek slightly before trailing his fingers tenderly down her body, running them over her smooth curves.

'Don't,' she whispered, summoning ever ounce of willpower she possessed. She had spent the last seven years rejecting James Potter, and she wasn't going to stop now.

Surprisingly his hand fell to his side on her command, but he stayed in the same position. Body to body.

'I won't if you don't want me to,' James muttered, looking at her sincerely.

'I just don't want you to hurt me. Physically or emotionally.' Lily let her eyes, scan his features as he looked down on her. If the truth be told, she would love to feel the side of James Potter so many other girls had done, but was scared she would end up like them. Used and dumped.

'You know I wouldn't hurt you intentionally,' James said with so much conviction that she actually believed it. There was so much love and passion in his eyes, which she could tell was directed at her.

'I no, but I'm not going to give you what all other girls do at the drop of a hat. My previous boyfriends all tried it, but I wouldn't let them. It never felt right. I never loved them enough to feel comfortable naked in front of them,' she said, her voice barely above a whisper but James heard every word.

'I'm sorry,' he replied, moving away from her and dropping his hand off her slender waist.

'It's not you,' she whispered, inwardly disappointed at the loss of contact, despite her rejection of him.

'Don't worry about it,' he smiled weakly, running his hands through his tousled hair and turning to go.

Lily sighed, torn between what to do. Just as she was about to call him back, give him an explanation at least, the portrait hole swung open and Sirius Black flounced through, smiling broadly.

'Prongs! Guess what?' he called, drawing out a pair of pink heart shaped sunglasses from his robes and placing them on his head.

'You finally found a way to reach the girl's dormitories without becoming part of a human land slide?' James suggested as he and Lily approached his friend.

'Sadly no. That didn't go according to plan.' Sirius beamed, waving his hand dismissively as James stared at the accessory perched on his friends head.

'Um can I just ask, are you wearing woman's sunglasses for any reason in particular or is there something your not telling me?' James asked, surveying Sirius sceptically.

'It's all part of my master plan _which I can't talk about in female company_,' Sirius hissed into James's ear, casting a wary glance at Lily who was staring at him with her eyebrows raised in amusement.

'Ah! Do I even want to know?'

'I don't think so,' Sirius replied happily, putting on the glasses and strutting confidently out of the Head's common room and disappearing down the corridor.

'How did even get in here? This is our common room.' Lily turned to James who shrugged carelessly.

'He's a Marauder. He can do what hell he wants,' he answered curtly, his face expressionless. She could tell she had hurt him.

'Right well, I'll see you later,' she muttered timidly, turning away before she could see the hurt that flamed quickly in his eyes…

OooooooooooooO

That night Lily lay tossing and turning in her bed, thoughts of the new year dancing through her mind. James was only a few feet away in the room next to her.

It was undeniable that she had developed feelings for him, but she wasn't sure what they were exactly. The only thing she knew for sure, was that she couldn't trust him.

Looking up at the canopy above her, the last few years came flashing back to her. James with girl after girl. Rumours of his sex life floating continually around the school. Woman flocking around him admiringly. It was all so sick. James had become quite the playboy in the recent years, so why was he still pestering her? Was it all for the chase?

Sighing distractedly, Lily decided it was time for answers. Throwing back the covers she climbed out of her bed, ignoring the call of the clock telling her it was past midnight.

Padding quietly across the hall, a cold breeze brushing about her body, sending shivers down her spine. Approaching James' door, she knocked apprehensively, waiting with held breath for a reaction from the inside. When she got none, she tapped softly again, pressing herself close to the door, listening for movement.

Trying a third time with the same results, she creaked the door open and looked into the lavish room. The sturdy four poster bed situated in the middle of the room was basked in faint moonlight, emulating the slender form of James Potter spread out over the sheets. He was breathing softly, apparently undisturbed by the knocking at his door. The blankets around him were ruffled and his chest was bare, glowing slightly in the dim light.

Breathing in a audible breath, Lily walked to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and shaking him lightly. She knew she was being selfish, waking him when he looked so peaceful, but she needed to know.

Moaning quietly, he patted her hands away, turning over and facing the wall.

'Sirius get lost you idiotic prick,' James mumbled.

'James it's Lily,' she said, tapping him again on the shoulders.

'Huh what?' he said, shifting slightly so he was facing her and opening one sleepy eye.

Suddenly he jumped back in shock, falling off the side of the bed and hitting the floor with a blurry groan.

'Uh are you okay?'

'Fine. Never been better, just…a little surprised is all. Are you ok? Why are you here?' James replied, jumping to his feet and dusting himself off, revealing his full body to her in his boxers. She felt herself turn red as her eyes scanned his body, naughty thoughts exploding in her mind.

She shook her head and smiled timidly.

'I just wanted to ask you some questions is all?' she muttered, looking at her feet. He stared at her surprised, but smiled none the less.

'Sure. Whatever. Fire away. You can sit down by the way,' he replied kindly, indicating towards his bed. Usually she would of denied to sit on a boy's bed but under the circumstances it seemed rude. Staring at the floor she plopped down on the side as he clambered back into his bed.

'Well I just wanted to get to know you. I know it's stupid and stuff and that it's really late but I have stuff I really want to ask you.'

'Don't worry about it. Sirius wakes me up all the time,' he smiled, leaning back against his pillows.

'Going with the classics here. Favourite colour?'

'Gold.'

'Why?'

'Represents honour and courage just like Gryffindor.'

'Always the hero aren't you. Ok favourite food?'

'Anything without mould on.'

'Uh lovely. Favourite season?'

'Winter. Snow rocks.'

'Um favourite Quidditich team?'

'Hubbly Bubblys.' (A/N What you think of my gr8 imagination? That has to be the best team name ever!)

'First girlfriend?' Lily continued trying to drop it subtly into the conversation. He raised his eyebrows but replied.

'Janet.'

'When was it?'

'Second year.'

'Um ok last girlfriend?'

'Mel.' James said curtly.

'When was your first kiss?'

'Well if you mean proper kiss it was in the third year.'

'First shag?' she asked quickly, staring across the room, knowing James' eyes were on her.

'A little personal don't you think? Well the whole school properly knows anyway thanks to Mandy's big mouth so what the hell. It was in fifth year. I regret it now.'

Lily suddenly looked at him, her eyes flashing in the moonlight. Lily had heard that James had gone out with Mandy in the fifth year and Mandy had said a lot of things. Nobody thought they were true, but they were obviously wrong.

'So Mandy was telling the truth? I mean she has been boasting for the last two years that she had you first, but everyone thought she was trying to show off,' Lily said, causing James to look at her from his position next to her. Somehow through the conversation they had got closer together and were now practically touching. She could feel the heat of his body.

'Yea she was telling the truth. I didn't tell anyone that though apart from Sirius and Remus. I was ashamed. I shouldn't of been so stupid,' he replied running his hands through his glossy hair nervously.

'Why were you stupid?'

'I- don't worry. Can I ask you now?' James questioned, shifting uncomfortably.

'Sure.'

'Favourite colour?'

'Red.'

'Good choice. First boyfriend?' he continued, skipping straight to the point. He hadn't even tried to do it subtly.

'Leon. Bit of a prat really.' She smiled looking at James who grinned back, showing rows of shiny white teeth.

'Couldn't agree more. When was it?'

'Fourth year.'

'First kiss?'

'End of fourth year,' she said shyly, not wanting to admit how far behind she was compared to James. I mean a few months after her first kiss he had already slept with someone.

'I'm such a man whore,' James muttered dismally, obviously thinking the same as she was.

'Why do you do it then?' she asked, staring at him intently as he shrugged.

'Dunno. Can't stop myself even though I know it's insanely stupid.' She pushed his hair of his forehead as he had said this, running her hands tenderly over his face.

He smiled at her, comforted by her supporting gesture. Laying back into his bed his eyes flickered closed as her fingers continued their soft trail over his features. Soon they were both asleep…

OoooooooooooO

Waking up again the next morning, next to James Potter, Lily smiled, remembering the night before. She had been intimate with him, without being intimate with him (A/N Do you catch my drift?).

Finding her head nestled in his shoulder she was surprised on how they had ended up so close. James had relatively kept his distance during there late night talk and he had been the first to go to sleep. She knew she was the one that had wanted to be close to him.

Looking at the clock she realised that they would soon be late for lesson. Nudging him in the ribs she clambered out of his bed, conjuring clothes to put on instead of her skimpy pyjamas. James gave a weak whimper but other than that did not move.

Sighing knew that there was only one way to wake him up. Leaning over to him she planted a tender kiss on his delicious lips, caressing his with her own. It wasn't long before he responded, licking her on the lips. She drew back before it could deepen.

'Damn you woman!' he moaned his eyes fluttering open.

She laughed.

'Time to GET UP!'

James yelped in shock, falling off the edge of the bed and hitting the floor once again.

OoooooooooooooO

'Look at the notice board,' Sirius grumbled, attempting to push his way through the throngs of people crowding the new announcement as James and Lily approached.

'Don't push Sirius,' Lupin cried as Sirius barged through, pushing everyone to the side.

'What's he doing?' James asked as he and Lily arrived, watching Sirius battle through a load of fellow seventh as he tried to look at something.

'There's an announcement. Apparently a school trip or something. It supposed to be camping and it starts tomorrow. All the seventh years have to go muggle camping in groups of three for the weekend. The groups are listed over there,' Lupin explained, pointing to where Sirius was standing, staring at the noticed board a broad grin spreading slowly across his face. Turning around he skipped back to his friends, beaming wildly.

'The groups for the trips are up. And guess who I'm with? I'll tell you. Cherry and Satin! It's the perfect opportunity to set my plan into action,' he proclaimed, whipping out a newspaper with a hole in and a trench coat from his bag. Lily eyed him warily.

'What are you planning against my friends?' she asked bitterly, remembering Sirius's attempt at trying to sneak up the girl's staircase.

'Oh nothing,' he replied, pulling on the trench coat and putting on his sunglasses he was modelling the day before. Putting the newspaper up in front of his face so he could see through the hole, without a word of explanation he stalked off in the direction on Satin, who's dark ebony hair could be seen from a distance.

'Oh no. He doesn't look suspicious _at all_,' Lupin said sarcastically, approaching the notice himself. Seeing he was with Frank Longbottom and Serevus Snape, Remus shook his head and headed away after Sirius whose long black coat whipped around a corner.

'Who are we with?' Lily asked timidly scanning the notice quickly.

Breathing a sigh of relief she seen her name next to James'. At least she would be with him. James however was not so pleased.

'Oh no,' he grumbled 'were with Mandy.'

Lily froze, staring at the names. And sure enough next to her and James' names was Mandy Harvey. James ex-girlfriend, first-time lover and all around whore. And there was no doubt that she would still be after him…

To be continued…

A/N Longest chapter I've done. Sorry I've taken so long to update I've had a bad week but I shall make it up to you. I've been writing two fics at a time so it's difficult. Bare with me. Next one should be long too.

Next chapter: Brunette Man Stalking

Sirius puts his oh so tactful plan into action and a James-Lily-Mandy triangle appears. This all happens on the camping trip. Thanks for all the reviews so until soon xxxxxxxxxx


	4. Brunette Man Stalking

Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters such as Lily, James, Sirius and Lupin (they belong to J.K obviously) but I do own the others. I don't own, you don't sue!

This is my second Harry Potter fan fic. If you enjoy please read 'I Will Dare' my first one.

This story contains 15 chapters so far. Next chapter is 'From Sirius With Love' chap 5.

If you think it's good then please review because it makes it more worthwhile.

OoooooooooO

****

Chapter 4: Brunette Man Stalking

'Hi Jamie!' Mandy cooed, bouncing on the balls of her feet and flinging her arms around James' neck. He pulled her wondering hands off his body firmly, giving her a strained smile.

Lily watched the proceedings with interest as she stood with them, waiting for the muggle coach to arrive and drop them at their destination. Coughing slightly she tried to ignore the jealously flashing within her. It was only Potter.

'Oh and nice to see you to Lily,' Mandy added as an afterthought, climbing aboard the coach and trying to wiggle into a seat next to James. Obviously seeing what she was trying to do, James grabbed Lily gently by the waist and pulled her down into the seat next to him, smiling apologetically. Mandy took in a audible breath as she watched James touch another girl and plopped down into the seat behind them, leaning forward so she could talk to her ex-boyfriend. Casting her an irritable glance, James turned to Lily.

'So are you ok?' he asked, waving to Sirius who had just boarded the coach with two very disgruntled young ladies. Satin and Cherry.

'Yea fine.' Lily glanced at Mandy warily who was listening to their conversation intently, not wanting to go into more detail in front of her.

'I uh- didn't see you last night,' James said, trying to keep his voice even. He was a little disappointed that Lily hadn't come to see him in the night again, but was trying not to be obvious around Mandy.

'Yea I was tired,' she lied. The truth was she did want to go and sleep with James again but she thought it might be taking things to fast. They weren't even going out.

James looked at her and nodded but it was plain that he didn't believe her. A little put out by this, he turned to the window, looking out as the coach began to move. Mandy seeing this as a opportunity, stuck her head through the hole between James and Lily's seats and flashed her pearly white teeth at James.

It was undeniable that she was pretty. She had long blonde that shone brightly in the sunlight, glittering blue eyes surrounded by thick black lashes and glossy red lips. Her body had a soft bronze tan and she had beautiful portioned curves. Nobody really needed two guesses on why James had agreed to go out with her in the first place.

'So James. How you been? Long time and no kisses,' she flirted, running a pointy finger down his arm. To Lily's surprise he smiled.

'Miss me?' he said flashing Mandy a cocky grin, clearly enjoying the attention. He was just messing around.

'Of course. After all, you were my first and I was yours. Nobody can compare to that,' Mandy said pointedly, making sure Lily heard every word. Lily looked away, realising she was right. She would never be able to make James stay with her. After all he hadn't even stayed with the girl he gave his virginity to. They had broken up soon after the bedroom rumours started floating around.

'You may have been my first but you certainly weren't my last,' James bit back, getting slightly annoyed now that Mandy had obviously upset Lily.

'I will be,' Mandy simpered confidently, leaning back in her seat and away from Lily and James.

'What is that supposed to mean?' James enquired, knitting his eyebrows together and addressing Mandy while still gazing at Lily who was looking the other direction.

Mandy smiled and once again leaned forward. But instead of talking to James she turned to Lily whose attention suddenly snapped to her. Dropping her voice low so that only Lily could hear her, Mandy whispered in her ear.

'You'll see. You think you can have James? Your wrong. You know his attention wont stay with you, especially with me around. It's only a matter of time. By the end of this trip, James will be mine once again…'

OoooooooooO

'This isn't so bad now is it?' Sirius beamed, looking at Satin and Cherry who were sitting opposite him.

'Speak for yourself,' Cherry snapped, flicking her hair over her shoulder angrily.

'Ohhhh _bitchy!_' he laughed, leaning across the aisle and draping his arm across her shoulder. Throwing him off she looked at him disgustedly.

'I can't believe we have to spend the weekend with _you_,' she hissed.

'You don't know the half of it,' Sirius breathed to himself, patting his bag that held his sunglasses, trench coat and newspaper.

OoooooooooO

'This is it?' Mandy asked as they were thrown off the coach in the middle of a thick forest, a small dusty path leading through the trees.

'No,' Lily whispered sarcastically, causing James to snigger.

Each group of three had been dropped off at different places in the forest, far enough away from each other that they wouldn't cross paths. They had to learn to survive the weekend with as little magic as possible, relying on their teamwork and wits to get them through. Well that's what McGonagall had said anyway.

'Well it's almost night so I think we should sort out sleeping arrangements. The tent we have is for two people and the other person has to be lookout. Whose going to be lookout tonight?' James looked up at the sky, seeing that dusk was beginning to fall.

'I think Lily should do it tonight!' Mandy suggested quickly, hooking her arm through James' and stalking into the trees, trying to find a suitable place to sleep.

'Um-' started James.

'No it's ok. I will,' Lily interrupted, shrugging carelessly. She was going to have to do it at one point so it may as well of been first.

'No I will. I think it's safer,' James stated firmly. Lily knew there was no point in arguing with him but it meant she would have to spend the whole night with Mandy alone.

'But James,' Mandy moaned, tugging on the sleeve of his tight red muggle shirt. She plainly wanted him all to herself but James appeared to be having none of it. He shook his head dismissively and took Lily's wrist with his other hand, leading the three of them into a small clearing. Lily gasped at the beautiful surroundings, causing James to squeeze her arm gently. The trees were high above them, casting the area in shadow. Small shrubs were dotted around, alive with flowers and foliage.

'Think we should set up here?' James asked the two girls, letting go of Lily's arm and detangling himself from Mandy. Extracting the small fold up tent from his bag he muttered an incantation quietly and tapped it with his wand. Instantly the tent blew up to its intended size and sank to the floor nearby.

'Thought you weren't supposed to use magic?' Lily said, looking at James who shrugged. Mandy sneered.

'Stop being such a goody-goody Lily,' she sniped, inspecting the tent and giving James a kiss of thanks that he flinched away from.

'You never had a problem with it before,' she smiled, running her fingers across James' lips. A pang of anger exploded in Lily's chest as she watched this, willing for James to move away. She knew she had no right to be possessive but she couldn't help it. She hated watching Mandy touch him.

Staring at her straight in the eye, James finally pulled away from Mandy and cast a wary glance at Lily whose eyes were glazed, as though she was day dreaming.

Mandy being slightly disappointed by James' loss of contact and attention towards her, she flounced towards Lily.

'Come on Lily. We have to go to bed because we are going to be up early in the morning. Night James,' she sang, pecking him on the cheek and dragging Lily and two sleeping bags towards the tent and away from James. She didn't want Lily to be able to say goodnight to him. He was hers and only hers…

OoooooooooO

'So which one of you lovely ladies will be sleeping in with me tonight?' Sirius chirped, smacking his hands together in delight. Satin and Cherry exchanged sceptical glances. Cherry sighed.

'I will. I want to get my turn over and done with. You don't mind do you Satin?' she said tiredly, turning to her friend. Satin shook her head in response, her swishy black hair flying around her face.

Sirius gazed at her approvingly. Normally Satin wasn't really his type. She outstandingly beautiful but abnormally quiet. She wasn't outgoing and bubbly but sullen and sinister. With her black hair, cold blue eyes and tall lean body she was the complete opposite of Sirius' normal girlfriends. They were all brainless and big busted. Satin was more slender than curvy.

Cherry waved her hand in front of his face and he realised that he had been staring. Satin had obviously noticed too for her normally ghostly white complexion was tinged with pink. Even behind the curtain of hair slung across her hung head, he could see it.

'Um right yea. So me and Cherry in the tent tonight yea?' he coughed, turned away from Satin slightly. Cherry looked at him suspiciously but nodded.

'Um maybe me and Sat should look for a good place to set up camp. You can stay with the bags,' Cherry suggested, grabbing Satin by the arm and pulling her off into the trees, sparking up conversation as soon as Sirius was out of ear shot.

As Sirius watched their backs disappear into the darkness he scrambled through his luggage and pulled out the trench coat. Wrapping it firmly around himself, he set off after them, straining his ears to their topic of conversation.

'What's up with Sirius? Did you see him staring at you? It looked as though he'd just realised you were there,' Cherry said, looping her arm through her friends and pushing through the undergrowth.

'Probably just had,' Satin replied, shrugging timidly. Sirius snorted at this. He'd known her for years, of course he knew she was there. Breathing quietly he followed them, hoping that they hadn't heard him. He crept behind them, dodging between trees that were slowly growing darker. It was almost night.

'So what do you think of Sirius? I saw you blushing,' Cherry continued, oblivious to the stalker that was now surveying Satin with wide eyes, waiting intently for her answer. Was it possible that Satin like him?

'I dunno. I do like him a bit but I don't stand a chance with him. Everyone says I'm to creepy and weird. Besides as soon as I put out he'd dump me. That's what Sirius does,' Satin mumbled, hunching her shoulders and looking at the floor.

Sirius was slightly surprised by what she had said. She was beautiful. Any man would be lucky to go out with her.

'After Ethan, I don't think I could stand any more heartbreak. I gave my virginity to him. He fucked me and left me. He made it hurt so much,' she continued as Sirius looked away guiltily. He knew that girls hurt a lot when they lost their virginity which is why he usually avoided sleeping with them. You had to be careful and if you weren't, they'd be in agony. Suddenly Sirius felt his heart go out to her.

'I know. What he did to you was horrible. I can't believe he knew he was hurting you and didn't slow down,' Cherry said, putting a protective arm around her friend.

Sirius stopped. He felt as though he was intruding upon something very personal and private. He didn't deserve Satin's trust and he knew it. Leaving the girls where they were he turned around and returned to the luggage, thinking about what Satin had said…

OoooooooooO

'So Lily. What you think about Jamie?' Mandy purred, slipping beneath the covers of her sleeping bag in only her underwear and a tiny tank top.

'He's ok,' Lily mumbled passively, turning away from Mandy so she would not see her wince.

'You used to like hate him though,' Many pointed out.

'I never hated him. I just disliked him,' Lily replied, staring at the wall of the tent determinedly. Her mind flashed back to her and James' relationship before. The arguing, the shouting and the tears. Every time he had asked her out she had turned him down. Before she had enjoyed seeing the hurt in his eyes when she rejected him, but now it upset her. She could still see his disappointed face flashing through her mind. Maybe if she had of actually said yes, James would have saved himself for her and not slept with the cocky whore lying next to her.

'It didn't seem that way. You always were so horrible to him, but don't worry I comforted him for you,' Mandy cackled as Lily's fists curled up.

'That's kind of you,' Lily answered through gritted teeth, trying to remind herself that she did not like James Potter.

'Hmm. I remember our first time. It was wonderful. I will never forget the touch of his skin, his hands on me and the feel of his body. He was all mine,' Mandy sneered, trying to sound pleasant.

Lily flinched as she thought of Mandy with James, doing all the things she wanted to do. She couldn't deny the jealously coursing through her. Suddenly she wanted to give James what she had been saving for the special person. She wanted to be with him.

'He's not all yours now though is he? He fucked you and dumped you, just like all the rest,' Lily sniped nastily, her temper rising. Anger flared in Mandy's eyes for a moment before she smiled civilly.

'What and you think you'll be different? The only thing you can offer James is sex which I gave him first,' she scoffed calmly, twirling hair around her finger. She waited for Lily's comeback but got none. Lily knew she was right.

Wrapping the blankets around her tightly, Lily tried to block out her aching body which was calling for James. Closing her eyes she feel off into a peaceful sleep of who else? James…

OoooooooooO

'Back so soon,' Sirius called as Satin and Cherry returned. He tried to act normal, not wanting them to discover him eavesdropping on there conversation.

'You being sarcastic Black? It's nightfall,' Cherry sniped leading Satin and Sirius to where they had found a place to sleep. It was a small clearing, similar to Lily's, Mandy's and James'. It was now bathed in moonlight that shone through the branches of the trees.

'Very roomy,' Sirius quipped, quickly pulling out the tent and setting it up with his wand.

'Right well be better be going to bed,' Cherry said, hugging her friend as Satin set up a small campfire and scooted over to it with her sleeping bag.

'Are you sure you don't mind being lookout tonight Satin?' Sirius asked, giving her a concerned look that caused her to look at the floor. Cherry however had her hands on her hips and was staring at him in shock.

'Oh my god. Was that actual compassion from Sirius Black?' she laughed, staring at him.

'So was if it was Cher. Your just jealous cos it wasn't aimed at you,' Sirius flirted, causing Cherry to snort in response. He glanced at Satin who caught him looking, both turning away, embarrassed. Sirius had to admit that he was developing feelings for Satin. She was so different from other girls and had obviously been through a lot.

'Right well night,' Sirius said awkwardly as him and Cherry clambered into the tent. Within minutes Cherry was in a peaceful slumber, but Sirius was tossing about, thoughts of Satin and her ex-bloke Ethan, going through his mind. Flipping over irritably, he sighed.

Wrapping his new coat around him he climbed out of his sleeping bag and tent, careful not to wake the motionless Cherry. The cool night air whipped around him as he headed towards Satin, who was gazing distractedly at the dying fire…

OooooooooooO

That night Sirius wasn't the only one to get out of bed. When she was sure that Lily was last asleep, Mandy flung her sleeping bag off herself and crept out the tent. The distant sounds of rustling in the trees could be heard as well as the soft crackling of the fire. Peering at the prone form of James she realised he was fast asleep.

Grinning to herself she approached him cautiously, taking in the full beauty of his appearance. He was curled up against his sleeping bag, his hair tousled and a twinge of sweat on his forehead due to his location by the fire. It reminded her of the first night she had spent with him and how he had looked in the morning. Before he left anyway.

oooFLASHBACKooo

Mandy awoke the next morning, events of the previous night flooding back to her. She smiled when she saw James at the other end of the bed, sleeping peacefully. She could see his bare chest peeking above the covers and scooted towards him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. He shifted slightly but other than that did not move. Closing her eyes she dreamed of the night before, soon falling back to sleep.

When she woke up for the second time that morning, James was nowhere to be seen. She was still in the position she had fallen asleep in but without James in her arms. Looking at the floor she saw that his clothes were gone and that he'd obviously left. 'Maybe he went to get me some breakfast,' Mandy thought wildly, staring at the otherwise empty bed.

But she knew this wasn't true. She knew that James had regretted the night before. He had been slightly tipsy but not completely out of his mind. He knew what was happening but his hormones combined with the drink had driven him on. He didn't love her.

From then on he would sleep with many girls and leave them the next morning, not staying around for when they got up. He didn't want to look at them just as he didn't want to look at Mandy . It was a reminder of what he'd done. Every girl that he had ever slept with, always woke up alone.

oooEND FLASHBACKooo

Pushing these thoughts to the back of her mind, Mandy opened his sleeping back slightly and slipped in, her body pushed right up against him. However James, being James, did not even stir.

Breathing in his husky sent Mandy wrapped her arms around him, a little disappointed that he was wearing a T-shirt and sweats. Thinking of the look on Lily's face when she found them, Mandy dozed off to sleep quickly, not noticing the words James was mumbling into her hair.

He snuggled up to the slender form lying next to him, muttering 'Lily' as he stroked her hair tenderly, not realising who it was. His hand was on the small of Mandy's back and her head was lead on his chest. This was the exact position Lily found them in the next morning…

To be continued…

****

A/N Can't really be assed to ramble on especially as that was the longest chapter yet. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming.

Next chapter: From Sirius With Love


	5. From The Marauders With Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters such as Lily, James, Sirius and Lupin (they belong to J.K obviously) but I do own the others. I don't own, you don't sue!

This is my second Harry Potter fan fic. If you enjoy please read 'I Will Dare' my first one.

This story contains 10 chapters so far. Next chapter is 'The Man with the Golden Gunge' chap 2.

If you think it's good then please review because it makes it more worthwhile.

OoooooooooO

****

Chapter 5: From The Marauders with Love

'Hey,' Sirius said timidly as he sat beside Satin who glanced at him distractedly.

'Hey. Why aren't you in bed? I'm look out remember?' she said quietly, gazing at the fading fire.

'Can't sleep. Are you ok?' he asked, eyeing her nervously. She face shone a pale white in the moonlight as she nodded at him, contrasted by her ebony hair, giving her the impression of remoteness and fear. Her eyes were wide as she watched the last flames of the fire flicker and die, causing her to inhale audibly.

'Um yea I'm fine Sirius,' she stammered, nodding her head and causing her hair to swing elegantly in front of her face. Sirius had a sudden urge to brush it away.

'Are you sure?' he muttered uncertainly, glancing at her face that was now etched in darkness, staring fixatedly at the dead fire. She shivered.

'Really I'm fine,' she lied, wrapping her arms around herself and trying to push away the memory's the dark and fire brought back to her. Ethan had set candles when they slept together and had blew them out before he entered her, casting them in complete darkness. Then he could take advantage of her fully, pounding into her and stopping her from pulling away. He hadn't raped her exactly, but he had made her feel unimaginable pain. He didn't slow down, he didn't take it gently, he just banged into her in the dark, stopping her from summoning any kind of resistance. She had avoided contact with any kind of man since. She had trusted Ethan and he had hurt her.

'I don't think your ok. Do you want me to light the fire again?' Sirius asked causing a flashback of Ethan lighting the candles to shimmer through her mind.

'No it's ok,' she answered hurriedly. Although she was terrified of the dark she was even more petrified of a man doing that to her again. She knew she was being stupid but she didn't trust any male anymore. Her heart had been shattered.

'Is there anything you want to talk about?' Sirius prodded uncomfortably. He wasn't good with all the sentimental crap, that was usually Lupin's area. She looked at him in panic.

'Why would there be something I want to talk about?' she blurted, her ice blue eyes flashing in alarm as she whirled around to face him. He shrugged gently, trying not to scare her with any quick movements.

'Dunno, you just seem scared,' he mumbled, surveying her closely as she flinched.

'I'm not.'

'It's not of me is it?' he said uncertainly. Normally he would of moved in and snogged the girl by now but she looked so delicate and fragile that he would be scared to touch her. She was like a porcelain doll, so flawless and prefect that he was amazed he had never seen it before. He had always thought she was beautiful but then again he thought all girls with boobs and a backside were beautiful. Now she was more alluring.

'No I am not scared of you. I'm just being stupid,' she said quietly looking way, as he watched her hair ripple in the moonlight at her every move.

'Why are you being stupid?'

'I'm just a little afraid of the dark,' she answered, forgetting to mention that she also scared of fire and men. What wasn't she afraid of anymore?

'Understandable,' he said picking up his wand and muttering '_lumos' . _She sighed in relief that he didn't light the fire. 'Look, I can leave if your uncomfortable with me being here.'

'No, no,' Satin muttered not wanting to push a perfectly good person away because of her irrational fear. Sirius meant her no harm and she knew that, but there was always the voice that screamed at her in the back of her head, telling her what happened the last time she had trusted a man.

'Well come on then. Smile,' he chirped, grinning at her. She blushed and smiled timidly back. 'That's better. After all your in my brilliant company.'

She snorted causing him to mock glare at her.

'That wasn't very nice,' he said.

'Your not very nice,' she laughed as he clutched his chest in mock hurt.

'You've offended me now. You could of got to know me,' he pouted, crossing his arms at her. It was good to see her smile. Her cold eyes lit up with happiness and her hardened features seemed to glow. It made her even prettier.

__

Wow where's this coming from, Sirius thought suddenly looking at her uncertainly. He was actually enjoying the company of a girl and they hadn't even done anything. It was just downright weird.

'Yea I think I'm gonna hit the sack. I'll see you in the morning,' he said rising to his feet and looking at her disappointed face. She didn't want to be alone in the dark and she was actually enjoying his company, despite the warnings her head was screaming. He lent his head down and pecked her gently on the check and to her own great surprise she didn't recoil.

He walked slowly back towards the tent and actually found that just the small kiss was oddly satisfying.

'If you need anything just come in,' he offered timidly, unsure on how she would react. For once in his life he was not actually talking about sex, he genuinely wanted to help and it was very disturbing.

'Thanks Sirius,' she smiled as his face turned scarlet.

__

Thank god its dark, he thought…

OoooooooO

Lily gasped as she stepped out the tent the next morning, setting her eyes upon Mandy and James. The early morning sun had placed a pink tinge across the clearing, emulating their faces perfectly. James was lying in his sleeping bag, his arm carelessly placed on Mandy's hip as she curled up tightly against him, both still sleeping.

Lily felt her heart turn cold as she looked at them. She had wondered where Mandy was when she had woken up but had assumed she had got up early. Not that she had climbed in bed with her crush.

Breathing quickly Lily stopped in her tracks as James shifted slightly in his sleep, burying himself in Mandy's hair. Droplets of water slowly started to fall on the floor, tapping softly on the rocks. Lily didn't even seem to realise they were her tears, she was too caught up in the image before her.

Backing away slowly she crawled back into the tent, hoping they wouldn't realise that she had seen them. How could James do that her after everything he had said? All the promises he had made her. She knew she couldn't trust him from the beginning and she had been right. She was just like every other human with boobs to him. How could she of thought any different?

Wiping away the rivers that had begun pouring down her cheeks despite herself, Lily snuggled back into the warmth of the blankets trying to forget the way James made her feel so much warmer. She tried to remind herself that it was just the arrogant, pig-headed James Potter that did nothing but annoy her. Nevertheless she knew with a sinking heart that she wrong. She knew that she cared for him.

Just as the realisation hit her a echoing yell banished her like a whip, causing her to bolt upwards in her sleeping bag.

'Argggghhhh! What the heck to you think your doing?' came James' voice from the outside, obviously signalling that he was at last awake. Scrambling to her feet, Lily peeked through the gap in the tent and saw James recoiling against Mandy who was still cuddling up close to him. He batted her hands away as she reached for him, causing her to pout.

'Why are you moving away from me Jamie? It's not like I haven't touched you before,' Mandy said sweetly as James winced visibly. This made Lily feel slightly better considering she had done the same.

'THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DO IT AGAIN! You are my EX, I repeat EX girlfriend, which does not mean you can crawl into my bed and… touch me! You lost that privilege along time ago!' James yelled, now on his feet, his fists clenched tightly together.

'And why exactly did I lose that privilege? After we slept together you all of a sudden freaked out and left me!' Mandy called back in retaliation.

'It was a mistake,' he said quietly, looking at the floor. Mandy and Lily both stared at him in surprise. His anger seemed forgotten. However Mandy's wasn't. Her face was red with rage and her hair stood on end, as if by static. She apparently did not like hearing that she was a mistake.

'It was not a mistake! I had been dating you for months,' Mandy shrieked, flying to her feet and facing him. It was obvious that this had been bothering her for a long time.

'I was drunk,' James yelled.

'Barely!' Mandy flung up her arms in desperation as James looked at her uncertainly. He knew she was right. He had been slightly tipsy but had known full well what was going on.

Lily meanwhile had stopped breathing, holding her breath in anticipation of James' reply. She was only dimly aware of the fact that James hadn't known Mandy had climbed in his bed after all. It didn't seem important anymore. Lily knew she was intruding on a private conversation (or slanging match) but even if she tried to block it out, they were speaking so loud she would of heard it anyway.

'I dunno James. You take my virginity and leave! How can you tell me it meant nothing? You were my first and I was yours, nothing can replace that,' Mandy muttered quietly, having lost the will to fight. James seemed to be defeated anyway.

He stood and looked at her blankly, the disgust of himself dancing in his eyes. He had not just taken away Mandy's virginity and left her. There was plenty other girls he had done the same to. It made him feel cheap and dirty but he couldn't help doing it. The girls had all worshiped him and made him feel loved, so he had taken comfort in them for a night. He knew it was wrong but the one person he did love, regretted him.

'I'm sorry. I had no right to take that from you,' James mumbled, looking Mandy straight in the eye.

'But I wanted you to! I still do!' she answered back desperately, moving towards him. Lily shut her eyes tightly and prayed they wouldn't kiss. Staying that way for a moment Lily thought of how it would feel to be with James the way Mandy had, momentarily forgetting what was going on outside. When she did open her eyes, James was backing away from a pleading Mandy as she tried to clutch at his chest.

'No Mandy! You have no right to touch me. I've said I've sorry for what I did to you, there's nothing else I can do. Is your idea of taking revenge sneaking into my…sleeping bag and feeling me up! _While_ I was sleeping!' James hollered, his voice rising in volume once more.

'You weren't complaining at the time,' Mandy answered back coldly, the previous emotion in her tone suddenly vanishing. For the first time she sounded bitter and distant, all passion gone from her voice. Her eyes instantly became empty and hollow as she looked at him. She had finally realised that James wasn't interested.

'I wasn't complaining because I was asleep!'

'That's not the point,' she snapped as Lily breathed a sigh of relief before mentally smacking herself.

__

I do not like James Potter! I do not like James Potter! I do not like James Potter! I do not like James Potter! I do not like James Potter! I do not like James Potter!

****

Liar _cough _liar!

__

Shut up!

OooooooooooO

That day had been spent in silence since Lily emerged from the tent. Mandy and James refused to look at each other and although James had tried to catch Lily's eye she avoided his gaze. She still wasn't sure about how she felt about the events of the morning.

'We will need to get some firewood. I can't carry it on my own,' Lily said reluctantly, not really wanting to be alone with either of them. James' head snapped up and he stared at her hopefully.

'I'll help,' he said quickly, jumping up from the log to which he was moping on and walking towards her, determinedly not looking at Mandy.

Mandy scowled at Lily before flicking her gaze to the retreating form of James and scanning his body with lust. Apparently she had completely ignored everything he had said that morning but Lily knew Mandy had been hurt. James had rejected her body and rejected her love when it was so obvious that despite her bitchy attitude, she truly did care for him. Lily knew how it felt to feel that way about James and be heartbroken.

'Hmm yea ok,' Lily muttered before nodding to Mandy and entering the thick foliage of the trees. She heard James crash through behind her, so close that she could feel his hot breath on her neck as she walked. Instantly a shiver ran down the base of her spine as she thought of herself being in close contact with him.

'Are you cold?' he asked running his finger down her bare arm as she stopped.

'No,' she whispered, staring at the floor.

'I take it you heard what happened this morning,' James stated, his eyes searching her features for a reaction. She winced.

'It was kind of hard not to. You were yelling pretty loud,' she choked, suddenly realising how close he was to her. She stumbled back as he looked at her in surprise.

'Why won't you touch me? You knew what happened with Mandy before this morning,' he asked, not taking his piercing gaze off of her. She gulped.

'I no but your not really my boyfriend. You can't touch me whenever you feel like it, just like you said to Mandy,' Lily said clearly, suddenly finding her voice. He flinched slightly, hurt flashing through his eyes. Mandy and James' relationship was completely different then theirs. He thought that she trusted him but he was obviously wrong. They were back to square one.

Lily felt upset about hurting him but he had no claim to her and vice versa. They weren't even going out. As much as she wished they were, she knew it wasn't possible. She would be dumped as soon as she put out.

'Look Lily, I know I have no right to be possessive of you but I am. I care for you so much and I hate it when you push me away,' he muttered, so sincerely that she glanced up to look at him. His face was screwed up in concern and she knew he was struggling not to advance on her. Realising this she decided to do it for him.

She stepped towards him so their bodies were brushing and looked into his startled eyes. She leant towards him, running her fingers softly down his toned chest while caressing his glossy hair with her other hand. She raised her face to his and closed her eyes, feeling his breath on her lips. Closing the remaining distance she caught him in a gentle kiss before looking into his eyes. They were filled with love, lust and happiness and made her want to kiss him more.

Pressing her lips to his again she allowed it to deepen, opening her mouth to his tongue that was running across her lips. Sighing gently as his tongue explored her mouth she pushed herself up against his more, needing to feel his body up against hers. Suddenly she wished there was no clothes separating their skin and was slightly surprised, having never felt that way before. Not trusting herself to go any further she pulled away.

'Just don't push me James,' she whispered and he knew instantly what she meant.

'I could wait forever for you,' he muttered running his hand through her silky hair. She smiled and hoped for her heart's sake, that he was telling the truth.

'Thank you,' she breathed, taking his hand and leading him to find some wood, dreading returning to the camp site. _Mandy is not going to be pleased_, she thought.

__

I wonder with Mandy looking out tonight what will happen with me and James?

To be continued…

A/N Crappy note to end on I know but the next chappie will be better and longer.

IMPORTANT: For anyone who reads my other fic I Will Dare the last chapter is on its way but I'm not sure how to end it. Please bare with me! 

Next chapter: The Man with the Golden Gunge 


	6. The Man With The Golden Gunge

Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters such as Lily, James, Sirius and Lupin (they belong to J.K obviously) but I do own the others. I don't own, you don't sue!

This is my second Harry Potter fan fic. If you enjoy please read 'I Will Dare' my first one.

This story contains 15 chapters so far. Next chapter is 'Save The Last Dance' chap 7.

OooooooO

****

Chapter 6: The Man With The Golden Gunge

'I don't remember.'

'What do you mean you don't remember?'

'What do you mean, what do I mean? I don't remember,' spluttered James, waving his wand with a casual flick and parting the thick undergrowth to give him passage. Crunching through the littered leaves he stopped and turned around, looking back at a red faced Lily.

'So were lost?' she exclaimed, looking around the woods wildly, searching for any sign of civilisation.

'Not lost. We've just gone astray,' James muttered guiltily, peeking up at the crimson sky through the foliage of the canopy.

It was already approaching nightfall. He and Lily had been walking for hours, picking suitable logs for the fire. By the time they had finished they had gone so far from their campsite that they were unable to find their way back.

When they had realised this, James had become upset and threw all the wood they had collected into a nearby river, rendering them useless. The endless hike was for nothing.

'Gone astray! In a gigantic forest full of angry animals!' Lily hollered. James smiled timidly.

'Er yeah basically,' he stammered, looking at Lily uncertainly. She had her arms over her chest protectively, trying to shield herself from the increasing cold as well as being covered thick with mud. She did not look pleased.

'It's going dark,' Lily said nervously, the anger in her voice turning to that of fear. Her eyes flickered around the trees, searching for any indication that they were under attack. Seeing this James approached her slowly and wrapped his arms around her. To his immense surprise and satisfaction, she leaned into him, needing support.

Her body was cold against his and she was shivering slightly, her normally pale face slowly growing even whiter. Lily nuzzled into James' neck, feeling his pulse pounding rhythmically beside her cheek. He was wearing his school robe that kept him warm, whereas Lily was in a small strap top that had become steadily see-through as she became colder. Her white cheeks flushed as she thought this. James was bound to have noticed.

'Where are we going to sleep? Were not going to get back by nightfall,' Lily whispered James' shoulder, her breath tickling his ear. She thought that she should point it out because she thought that James' wouldn't want to.

'No idea. The 'point me' spell causes my wand to spin around constantly. It can't seem to get a read on anything. I think it's because there are so many students in this forest, that it can't decide which way to go. They're all around us,' James explained, pulling back and looking into Lily's worried green eyes.

'Then why haven't we seen any?' Lily questioned, raising an sceptical eyebrow.

'Because this forest is massive,' James smiled, glancing at the trees surrounding them.

'Obviously,' Lily stated mildly as James laughed. Being so close to him, she could feel the rumble in his chest as he chuckled. She loved being near him but how long would it last? Would he leave her if she put out, just like everyone else?

Lily was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by a distant howl in the echoing forest. She flinched, hoping that James wouldn't notice her fear. Unfortunately with his arms coiled around her he could feel her every movement and looked down on her in worry.

The sky was turning a deep purple, gradually casting them in darkness. They were both aware of every movement around them, even cautious of the rustling of the leaves. Lily could sense James' nervousness, for his body had become stiff and his muscles were posed for attack. His hands had gripped his wand which he instantly eliminated, radiating golden light around them.

'I think we better set up shelter,' James said, sounding muffled. Lily had pressed her head so deep into his broad chest, she could hardly hear anything. In her opinion this was good, for if she heard another animal yowl, she would probably have a nervous breakdown.

'Okay,' she muttered, pulling herself away from James' comforting arms and suddenly feeling hollow and empty. She shivered instantly, the first wave of icy wind hitting her brutally. James put his arm around her shoulder reassuringly, his other hand aloft, searching with his wand for a appropriate night cap.

Locating a rather oversized tree nearby, James ushered Lily towards it through the slashing branches, pulling her down onto the soft ground around it. The floor was covered mostly in delicate leaves that had recently fallen off the aging tree.

'Sorry best I could do,' James said, settling down next to her and looking at her chattering body.

'It's 'k' she replied.

'Do you want my cloak?' James asked putting his hand on her frozen arm, causing it to erupt in goose bumps that was not related to the cold. She glanced at him in his thick cloak and shakily pulled the top of it down, trying to see what he was wearing underneath. His skin was warm as she brushed it, peeking down his top hoping to glimpse his bare chest. However he was wearing a small white tank top that stretched across his subtle muscles, that caused her to flush to her roots. Bad thoughts were all formulating in her mind as she fingered his skin tenderly. She ran her fingers over his collar bone relishing its smoothness, softness and warmth.

She looked up to find him smiling down on her. She smiled timidly back, casting her eyes onto the floor and removing her hand quickly.

'No it's okay. You've only got a tiny t-shirt on. You'd freeze without your cloak,' Lily choked, shaking so violently that James grasped hold of her tightly. The weather was horrible, pounding against the tree, offering them little shelter.

'It's big enough for two,' he murmured, barely audible above the howls of wind.

James unbuttoned his cloak quickly, opening it up to her. Seeing no other choice, Lily hesitantly leaned in on his chest, instantly feeling his limited warmth spread through her body. She knew he was cold as well, though due to his robes, not in as bad state as she was. Lily threaded her arms around his waist and snuggled up against him despite herself as he closed the robe around them. Never in a million years would she have thought of doing this to James Potter before, but he seemed to have changed. Well not changed, but he had shown her his caring side. The side that loved her.

Absently fiddling with his top, Lily closed her eyes and ignored everything outside her and James. His arms were wrapped around her, rubbing her back gently and caressing her stomach. Her emerald eyes glanced up at him as he stroked her bare skin under her top, sending shivers down her spine.

'Don't worry I'm not trying anything. I just like feeling you close to me,' James replied to her surprised look. She smiled and returned her head to his chest as he fondled her, not going any further up or down than her stomach. He almost had her trust, he wasn't about to ruin it. Before Lily knew it she had fallen asleep…

OooooooO

The next morning Sirius awoke outside, the cold air causing his chestnut locks to fly around his face. Blinking blurrily, Sirius remembered the day before.

After sitting with Satin on the first night it was undeniable that he had developed feelings for her. He had spent all of the previous day trying to gain her attention, but had failed miserably. Cherry had sent him on so many hikes it was a wonder he had made it back at all, let alone with time to talk to his new conquest. Once he had returned, Satin and Cherry had went into the tent, leaving him for lookout for the night.

He groaned, deciding never to be lookout again. His back was aching and he had had a terrible nights sleep. The horrific weather meant that he had been cold, wet and disturbed. The wind had made so much noise, it was like trying to go to sleep at a rock concert.

Trying to get himself together, Sirius shifted, his eyes roaming the camp. Sitting on a log, opposite his sleeping bag was Satin, her ebony hair whipping softly in the wind. She was sat stone still gazing at him as he sat up, looking at her in curiously. Her eyes flickered to the floor, unable to glance at him as her ghostly face flashed a soft pink. She had just been caught watching him sleep! How humiliating!

'Satin. What are you doing?' Sirius said groggily, sounding mildly surprised. Her mouth opened and shut again as she tilted her head up to look at him.

'Couldn't sleep,' she replied dully, fiddling with her long lean fingers. He smiled slightly, extracting himself from his sleeping bag.

'Why's that?' he asked kindly, sincerity and concern blossoming in his eyes.

'Memories. The darkness and loneliness of the woods brings it all back,' she muttered, looking down at the floor so her glossy hair would sweep across her face. She didn't want Sirius to see the pain and hurt Ethan still caused her but it was written in her suffering expression.

'If you don't mind me asking, what memories?' Sirius walked up to her slowly as not to startle her and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. She flinched but did not move away. She knew Sirius was just trying to help and that she was being stupid mistrusting him, but she couldn't help it. Sirius' record was against him. He probably pulled these lines on all the girls.

'About my ex,' Satin whispered so quietly Sirius hardly caught it. He nodded understandably. After all she had just answered a question he already knew the answer to, thanks to his detective skills.

'What happened?'

'Um he… mistreated me when I trusted him,' Satin continued, hanging her head so low that her face disappeared behind her mass of colourless locks.

Sirius nodded sympathetic, unsure on whether she could see him. Deciding not to press the subject for information he already knew, Sirius' attention was turned to Cherry who had staggered out the tent. In the presence of her friend, Satin instantly recoiled from Sirius' arms, immediately causing a hurt expression to appear on his face. Gaining his composure quickly, his face split into a toothy grin, making sure Satin had imagined it.

'What you two doing?' Cherry said suspiciously, surveying the scene before her with narrowed eyes. Sirius shrugged carelessly as Satin glanced at him, trying to see any of the former pain that had resided in his eyes for a moment was still there.

'Nothing,' Sirius smiled, his eyes twinkling with mischief as they always were. He looked no different. Satin sighed. For a second she had truly thought that she had seen a genuine emotion from Sirius Black, but she was wrong. Why would he care if she didn't like him? It's not like he was short of offers.

Cherry raised her eyebrows slightly, scanning her friend with interest.

'Um Sat, shall we go… look for water?' Cherry said pointedly, choosing to ignore the buckets behind her.

'Um but there's loads behind you,' Sirius said, indicating to the overflowing containers to which she had apparently not seen. However, by the time he had said this Cherry had already attached herself to Satin's arms and was pulling her out of sight.

Sirius sighed, his fake smile vanishing as the girls did. He could hear Cherry muttering all the way.

He had to make sure that they thought nothing was wrong. If he was revealed to have a weakness, it would be the end of him.

Shaking his feelings for Satin away, Sirius grabbed his wand, waiting for their return. He would show them not to mess with Sirius Black.

OooooooO

'Sat, I gotta warn you because I'm your friend. If you get involved with Sirius Black it will end in heartbreak. You mark my words…you'll be history just like the rest,' Cherry began, tugging her silent friend through the swaying trees. Satin looked up, her blues eyes wide and fearful at the thought of being used again.

'But he's being so nice,' Satin mumbled, knowing that's exactly the way Ethan had been in the beginning.

'Yea he's a charmer. I mean he is no Ethan that's for sure… Sirius has used people, bullied people and mistreated them but never on the same level as Ethan. Black is no rapist but you should be careful of him all the same. He'll dispose of you as soon as the newest babe comes round the corner,' Cherry said, turning round to face Satin, her bright eyes gleaming.

'I know I can't trust him, but I do. He just seems honest and sincere when I'm around him,' Satin replied quietly, not being able to look Cherry in the eye. A little voice in Satin's head was screaming to her, telling her it was Ethan all over again. Her heart however, was protesting.

'It's okay for you to like him, just be careful. I mean having a new boyfriend might do you good, as long as it's not a psychopath. I mean Sirius may be nasty at times, but he's not evil,' Cherry commented as Satin smiled slightly. _Well that's good then, _she thought…

OoooooO

Stirring, James looked up to see the sun gleaming through the trees casting him in a golden light. Shifting uncomfortably, James felt a heavy weight on his chest moan in disagreement. Glancing down he saw a glimpse of deep red hair escaping his cloak. His hand was positioned on something smooth and soft which he suddenly realised was Lily's stomach.

She moved slightly under the robes as James tried to figure out whether she was awake or not. All that could be seen of her was a flash on red hair for her body was completely curled up, almost on top of him.

'Uh Lily,' James said timidly, rocking her gently. He heard her whimper from inside the robes and lift her head up. Extracting herself from him she looked at James with blurry eyes, obviously trying to figure out her surroundings.

'Hey,' she mumbled, flattening down her hair that had stuck up in all directions.

'I think we should get moving. Mandy will be worried about us,' James muttered, fiddling with his robes and attaching them back together. Lily raised her eyebrows.

'Mandy will be worried about _you, _more like,' she replied acidly, images of James and the whore together fluttering through her mind. Trapped in her nightmares she didn't notice James approach her and wrap her in a tight bear hug. She smiled into his shoulder.

'So are we like going out now?' James said, pulling her back to look into her eyes. She shook her head vigorously. She wasn't going to condemn herself to heartbreak, just like all the rest, despite the attraction she had developed towards him.

James recoiled as though he had been hit square in the face. He looked at her in surprise before his jaw clenched and face hardened. For that moment Lily realised why James was feared. His eyes were blazing with anger, all trace of happiness having vanished. His muscles were clenched and his hair stood up even more, emulating power.

'So why have you been leading me on?' his cold monotone voice echoed in her ears.

'I- um- wasn't…I-' Lily started, unable to keep her gaze from James' icy expression. In all the time she had known him despite what she did or said to him, he had never looked the way he did now. She could tell he was thoroughly pissed off.

'What Lily? You've just been playing a mean game with me?' James yelled angrily, causing Lily to withdraw. He had a point. Why had she slept in the same bed as him, kissed him and snuggled up to him? She knew she hadn't been fair.

'No it's no game. I just…can't trust you,' she said bluntly, glancing at the floor.

'Why?'

'Because of what you've done. You haven't acted like a innocent man James. You've mistreated people. Especially girls. How do I know that I'll be any different?' Lily hollered as James looked away.

'You don't,' he stated plainly.

'Exactly. I really like you James, I do. But that's not enough. I can still remember what you were like and it scares me. Come on, we better try and look for a way out of here,' Lily said, brushing past him and resisting the impulse to jump on him. She had had a wonderful night which was mostly thanks to James beneath her. She had felt his chest rise and fall softly all night, his warmth spreading through her veins.

__

Must not touch James, must not touch James, she thought hearing him following her…

OoooooO

Sirius' mind was whipping with thoughts on his plan of action. He had to get it just right.

As he was complementing this he didn't notice a flock of owls high above, circulating in the morning sky, each diving down into a different patch of forest. One owl came towards him, holding a folded piece of parchment in it's talons. It flew at Sirius, dropping the letter on his lap before retreating from Sirius' surprised screams.

Once he had recovered, Sirius unfolded it to reveal a letter from the Headmaster.

__

Dear Seventh Year Students,

_Due to your absence I have written to inform you of the Welcome Ball that shall take place on the day of your return. I understand the short notice but I have complete faith that as many of you will arrive as possible. The Night Bus shall collect you from your locations early tomorrow morning. Until then…_

__

Yours Albus Dumbledore

Sirius groaned. A Welcome Ball. Who was he going to take? His mind instantly said Satin but the chances of her agreeing to go with a player like him was extremely small. And even if she agreed it would ruin his whole plan. He wanted nobody to know he was actually developing genuine feelings for a girl, other than physical attraction. His reputation would suffer big time.

His ears stood up as he heard the familiar crunching of leaves. Gripping his wand Sirius stood stock still, waiting for Cherry's and Satin's arrival.

Behind him he heard two people enter the clearing. Spinning around on his heel Sirius yelled the incantation causing a vast golden beam to burst through the end of his wand and head towards the arrivals. Through the light he saw someone diving out the way, avoiding the blast. The other however was not so lucky.

'BLACK!' screamed a angry female voice.

As the smoke from the attack cleared away, Sirius found himself not facing Cherry or Satin but a fire breathing Lily Evans, covered head to foot in golden sludge. James was on the floor, obviously being the one to escape the spell. Sirius groaned. Lily did not look pleased and it wasn't going to get better. Little did Lily know that the spell had a permanent effect…

To be continued…

A/N I know you love listening/or reading my babble so thanks for every1 that's reviewed. Please continue…


	7. Save The Last Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters such as Lily, James, Sirius and Lupin (they belong to J.K obviously) but I do own the others. I don't own, you don't sue!

This is my second Harry Potter fan fic. If you enjoy please read 'I Will Dare' my first one.

This story contains 15 chapters so far. Next chapter is 'Like a Virgin' chap 8.

OoooooO

****

Chapter 7: Save The Last Dance

'This takes the biscuit! Even for you Black!' Lily hollered the next morning, looking in the mirror of the Knight Bus with wide eyes. Ducking behind James to avoid the staring students that were entering the doors, she glared resolutely at Sirius.

'Come on Lily Flower. It's not _that _bad,' Sirius chirped, sipping on his pumpkin juice.

'Sirius are you even looking at me!' Lily yelled, attracting more attention.

'Yes I am. You know red never really was your colour,' he smiled timidly, his eyes scanning her features as Lily visibly flinched. Coughing loudly before she could explode, James turned to Sirius.

'Really not helping,' he said pointedly through gritted teeth.

'I don't know what the problem is.' Sirius shook his drink, spurting it over a very disgruntled Cherry who was sitting next to him before turning back to Lily.

'The problem. THE PROBLEM! I'M ORANGE! THAT'S THE PROBLEM!' she shrieked, tugging on her now golden hair with disgust. Sirius sighed.

'Not orange. It's more of a yellowy gold,' he said mildly, giving Cherry a toothy grin while ignoring Lily's protests. His head swung backwards and forwards with the jerky movements of the Knight Bus but he didn't seem to notice.

'It's the ball tonight! What am I going to do? We've tried everything to get it off,' Lily yelped, shrinking into James and attempting to hide herself in his robes. All it did however, was attract more glares from the girl's nearby. Her electric blonde hair and yellow tinted face made her easy to spot, even when she was trying to conceal herself.

'Just from curiosity, did I get everywhere gold?' Sirius asked, absently staring at a Satin who was blushing furiously. Lily gave him a questioning look that caused Sirius to glance down at her lap as she recoiled in disgust.

'Oh my god Sirius. That is so gross and so none of your business,' she replied angrily, not liking the idea of Sirius wondering about that kind of thing. Her naked body was her concern and nobody else's, except perhaps her boyfriends. At this her mind instantly flashed to James.

Leaning up towards him she pressed her lips against his ear. Breathing nervously she made sure that James couldn't see her blushing face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Do you want to check for me?' she whispered seductively, surprised by her own confidence. James' eyebrows shot up and he looked at her uncertainly before replying back.

'Check what?' he said innocently, just checking that they were talking about the same thing. If she was implying something completely different then he would be in trouble. It wasn't often Lily made offers to flash in front of him or anybody else for that matter.

She glanced down at her lap pointedly as he followed her gaze. A small blush crept across his face as he looked at her, his eyes skimming over her features, attempting to discover any signs of her joking. She locked eyes with him and grabbed his hand, putting it around her.

'Is there a right answer to that question?' he smiled, trailing a finger up her waist.

'Don't you want to?' she murmured her eyes brimming with unshed tears. James had never resisted a girl before so why her? Didn't he find her attractive?

'I do but I know your not ready,' he muttered, fiddling with the cotton material of her top absently. She looked up at him, trying to ignore Sirius and Cherry arguing behind them.

'I want to be,' she said softly, tracing the delicate features of his face, savouring the touch. He had been so good to her recently. He had saved her from Malfoy, been considerate, been understanding and had not tried to push her. She knew that she had to trust him or she would never be able to be close to him.

'Hey lovebirds!' Sirius cried before they could continue. Looking around they saw Cherry, Satin and Sirius all watching them intently, eyebrows raised and heads cocked. Lily coughed uncomfortably.

'What did you hear?'

'A lot.' Sirius grinned, winking at Lily comically before casting a wary glance at Satin, who seemed intent on avoiding him.

'I'm not talking to you! You're the reason I look like a Christmas Cracker!' Lily sneered. Sirius waved his hand at her dismissively, his attention now fully focused on a blushing Satin just as Cherry elbowed him in the ribs. He shrieked in pain and clutched his side.

'What was that for?' he yelped.

Cherry looked at him in disbelief before looking pointedly at Lily.

'Are you seriously asking me that question Black?' Cherry said incredulously, jabbing her finger into his chest. Sirius rubbed it soothingly, pouting all along.

'I feel so bad,' he muttered, wincing in pain at his hurt torso.

'As well you should.'

'I wasn't talking to you _Cher_,' Sirius drawled, his eyes narrowing. Cherry poked her tongue out before turning to Lily.

'We'll sort it out Lils, I promise. I mean it's not as bad as you think,' she said supportively, although even to her own ears, it was unconvincing. Hoping Lily did not notice this, she began to look out the window as trees jumped from the Knight Bus's path. Coming to an irrupt halt once more, all passengers were flung forward, Satin mysteriously landing on top of one very happy Sirius.

Scrambling away from his warm lap, Satin stared at the floor, feeling Sirius' piercing gaze upon her as the Knight Bus gathered speed once more. Setting herself back in her seat she looked at Cherry, hoping that she would rescue her. But unfortunately her friend was to busy contemplating Lily's makeover to come to her aid. Sirius had obviously realised this as well for he staggered over to Satin, trying desperately to remain upright in the Knight Bus's rocking aisle.

Before he could speak however, Lily, Cherry and James' conversation caught their attention.

'So what is our level to confidence in this plan?' Lily was saying. James shrugged.

'Well out of ten- ten being you are returned to your former glory and one being everyone laughs at you as you walk into the ball looking like David Dickinson-'

'-Maybe you should lie to me,' Lily interrupted, smiling uncertainly. Entering the ball looking like a fairy light was not something she was going to enjoy. Looking over at Sirius she smiled guiltily, wondering how much of the conversation he had actually heard.

'What are you talking about?' Sirius chirped, attempting to look at Lily without having to shield his eyes. She was mad enough already; he did want to live to see his 20th birthday.

'What do you think were talking about dumbass? We are coming up with a plan to remove this… curse from Lily,' Cherry said acidly, rolling her eyes at his stupidity. He was supposed to be clever.

'Yea except it can't be done. I enchanted her it couldn't be removed until ready ,' Sirius replied, surveying the effects of his spell with interest. Lily seemed to glow in the sunlight, like bright yellow. And not just her hair either, her whole body. It was as though the gunge had permanently stained her. Despite everything he had to admire his skills.

'We have some ideas,' grinned Cherry.

'What do you mean? What do you have up your sleeves?' Sirius asked suspiciously, suddenly wishing that he hadn't joined the conversation half way.

'Hello, sleeveless,' commented James, holding out his bare arms.

'I don't trust you. What's going on? You can't get rid of it you know. Lily just has to look like Marge Simpson until it wears off,' he replied absently. Lily glared.

'If I could reach, I'd kick you.'

'Yea Sirius just because Lily is on the brink of committing social suicide tonight does not mean she has to lay down and play dead,' Cherry piped.

'I don't think she's going to have to play,' said Sirius, looking at Lily's yellow cheeks and golden eyelashes. Having selective sight, he did not notice the look of extreme annoyance that had crossed her face.

'I am still here!' she cried.

'Don't worry the plan will work,' James said, massaging her back lovingly. Instantly she relaxed, her positively golden face turning only a soft yellow. It was surprising that her would be red face was still being portrayed despite the spell. But instead of going scarlet with rage or embarrassment, she now went orange.

'What plan?' Sirius yelled, distressed that nobody appeared to be listening to him.

'All in good time,' Cherry muttered evilly.

'I don't like the sound of that…'

OoooooO

'Where the hell where you two?' Mandy shrieked, being one of the later people to board the Knight Bus. Lily and James grinned.

'We got lost,' James said innocently, fluttering this eyelashes subtly. Mandy's face softened for a moment before being replaced once again with her hard exterior. She gave Lily a look of utter disgust as she looked at the previously red head.

'What happened to you?' she sneered, eyeing Lily up and down.

'Sirius is what happened,' Lily answered through gritted teeth, throwing the guilty party a glare. Sirius shrugged carelessly and continued his 3000 piece puzzle he was struggling to put together on the violent Knight Bus. As you can imagine he was not having much success. He had finally given up on trying to figure out what the plan to save Lily was. After constant badgering everyone had shouted at him and he had decided to leave it be.

'How can you get lost for two days? I was on my own,' Mandy continued, ignoring Sirius's grunts of annoyance behind her.

'Well we kept each other company,' Lily smiled, threading her arm through James's. To her immense surprise James didn't seem to pleased with this for the cold hollow look that she had seen only days before, flickered in his eyes.

'He doesn't look to happy about it,' Mandy sniped, obviously realising the same thing Lily was. James didn't come to Lily's defence as expected and remained silent.

'The only thing he's not happy about is you being here,' Lily choked, finally regaining her voice. Mandy however, did not look convinced.

'He can speak for himself. Speaking of… James I was wondering if you would escort me to the ball tonight?' she simpered, flicking her hair over her shoulder and trying to edge closer to him elegantly on the swaying bus. Lily looked at them in horror. She hadn't actually confirmed with James that she was going with him, she had just assumed she was.

'Uh…' James began, casting a sideways glance at Lily before turning back to Mandy. Lily watched him closely as his eyes flicked over his ex-girlfriends body, obviously needing what she had not yet provided him. A pang of hurt flooded through her chest but Lily needed to focus on what was going on before her.

Even Sirius was watching now despite his puzzle flying in all directions. Everyone was now anticipating his answer.

However before he could reply the bus swivelled to a stop once more in the last destination and everyone was thrown out their chairs or in Mandy's case the air. Once calm had been restored Lily, Cherry, Satin and Sirius all looked up to find James straddled to the floor, Mandy perched on top of him.

Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her hands pinned his arms up above his head as he tried to work out his surroundings. It was obvious that Mandy had conveniently threw herself in James' direction. Though before anyone could speak a new arrival announced his presence.

'O-K! What have I missed?' Lupin asked, surveying the scene before him before plopping his luggage down in a seat nearby.

'Nothing,' Sirius said quickly, jumping to his feet and trying to take some of the attention off his best friend and his whore. It worked to some extent, but Lily still remained staring at a struggling James as he threw Mandy off him.

'Yep see this is what happens when your not here to keep control over your friends Remus,' Cherry said mildly, waving a dismal hand at James and the cursed Lily.

'Yes well they excelled themselves this time,' he replied, glancing in disgust at Mandy and staring at Lily with interest.

'You can say that again,' Cherry exclaimed tartly, angry at both James and Sirius for hurting Lily, both in the same day. Sirius had permanently labelled her 'FREAK' and James was screwing his latest conquest beneath her nose. Did the Marauders have any compassion?

'It wasn't my fault! It was her!' James indicated to Mandy accusingly who was smiling sweetly.

'If you wanted me to be on top James all you had to do was ask. I'll see you tonight,' she laughed, turning on a heel and strutting to the front of the bus for a seat. It would have been a dramatic exit if the vehicle hadn't made a sharp turn and sent her flying onto her ass. James let out a bark of laughter and approached Lily cautiously, who was still on the floor.

'Um… you know it wasn't me right?' he asked timidly, heaving her to her feet. She smiled weakly.

'I know,' she whispered 'but why did you look angry when I said all that stuff to Mandy?'

'Because it was like you were using me to get back at her,' he answered, trying to ignore all their friends watching intently. Lily silenced him with a quick kiss on the lips, not wanting to attract more attention from the crowds around them. Cherry sighed in pleasure and watched the couple lovingly as Remus tried to piece together what had been happening.

'Ok I'm not even ask why your painted gold Lily?' he said, his eyes flashing over her.

'That's probably best,' Sirius said nervously, suddenly diving to the floor and beginning to retrieve the pieces of puzzle that that scattered there. Lupin glanced down at him suspiciously before shaking his head and turning towards Satin.

'So how was your weekend?' he asked as Sirius's head popped up immediately.

'Fine Moony thanks for asking?' Sirius chimed, grinning timidly.

'I wasn't talking to you Pad,' Remus replied as Sirius choked out a strained laugh. Satin looked at him, her face blank and expressionless. Why was Sirius intervening?

'So who you going to the ball with Satin?' Sirius asked, choosing to ignore Lupin's comment. Colour bloomed in her cheeks and she looked at the floor, fiddling with her hands unconsciously.

'Nobody. I don't want to go with anyone. I prefer to be by myself,' she murmured, not able to lock eyes with everyone around her.

'Oh.' Sirius was unable to stop the evident disappointment that was etched in his voice, gaining a curious look from Lupin. Sirius had never been to bothered about taking a particular girl to a dance before. He just always took the fit ones.

'Don't worry. I don't think she'll want to go with you tonight Sirius. Nobody will,' Cherry smiled, a evil glint dancing in her eyes. Sirius groaned.

'What does that mean….?'

OooooO

'You think it will work?' Lily sighed, pulling on a beautiful green satin gown that she had transfigured. It hung loosely from her neck, showing a small peek of cleavage to anyone lucky to get close enough. It clung to her stomach downwards, falling into a silky puddle on the floor. It was so tight on her small hips that you could see every small movement that she made. It would have looked gorgeous if her face wasn't yellow.

'Yes it will work. Sirius said that the spell can't be extinguished so were not going to try and reverse it. Were going to move it,' Cherry grinned, spinning around in the mirror, checking for any flaws in her dress. Unlike Lily's, hers was short and electric red, revealing her tanned body. She showed no cleavage but other flesh was available. It hooked down in a small V-neck and feathered over her thighs.

'Don't you think that's mean?' Satin spoke up, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching the others add their finishing touches.

She was wearing a lace black dress that showed her long lean legs and her pearly skin. It was clasped together at the front, causing her to look more curvy than she actually was. Her long black hair was curled into soft waves that fell down her back and her eyes were tinted with silver eye shadow. Small diamond earrings and necklace brought life to it. She looked stunning and she secretly hoped that Sirius thought she did too.

'You only think it's mean because you want to go with Sirius,' Cherry answered, cocking her head and placing a hand on her hip. Satin smiled slightly but shook the feeling away. The last time she had felt this way for someone they had broken her heart and Sirius was famous for doing exactly that.

'Come on, we better go,' Lily said, casting one last look at her golden appearance before picking up a silver cloak James had left her. The invisibility cloak would hide her until she was back to normal. She didn't want the whole school seeing her in all of her golden glory.

Smiling the girls set off down the stairs, coming up to James at the bottom who was clutching his wand tightly…

OooooO

'James! Remus! I'm not walking to the ball on my own! Where are you?' Sirius called into the now empty common room.

He did not notice the throng of people hiding in the shadows. James, Lily, Cherry, Remus and Satin stood watching as Sirius grew increasingly agitated.

'Ready?' James whispered to Lily, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her forward as Sirius exited the portrait hole. Following suite James started muttering a soft incantation under his breath, waving his wand slightly towards Lily.

As they moved along the deserted corridors, being sure to stay a certain distance away from Sirius, Lily began to glow. Seeing that it was working, James's voice became faster and more urgent.

'_What was done, now undo, until the spell is finally through, the pain you caused you now will know, that you cast upon her foe. Make you see what you have done, return back to who it was from.'_ James chanted, hoping that the lyrics he had thought up quickly while trying to get ready would work. It had to do it quick for they were steadily approaching the Great Hall, but it was taking far more magic than he realised. The spell was obviously powerful. His mind cursed Sirius.

The golden aura that that surrounded Lily was beginning to move, taking the spell with it. As the yellow cloud floated away from Lily her natural face was revealed once again, smiling happily. As James continued the curse flew towards an unsuspecting Sirius who had just entered the Great Hall.

Unfortunately for the victim the curse finally hit him just as he stepped onto the dance floor, scanning around for his friends. The golden light absorbed into him and stayed there. Unknown to him he had turned orange with the whole school watching his every move…

To be continued…

A/N I'm sorry it took so long to update but I really didn't feel like writing although I did anyway. I wanted to do other stuff but I still found time to write it. You should be proud because if I had my way I wouldn't have updated in ages. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can be bothered.

Next chapter: Like A Virgin


	8. Like a Virgin

Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters such as Lily, James, Sirius and Lupin (they belong to J.K obviously) but I do own the others. I don't own, you don't sue!

This is my second Harry Potter fan fic. If you enjoy please read 'I Will Dare' my first one.

This story contains 15 chapters so far. Next chapter is 'Hello Morning' chap 9.

OoooooO

****

Chapter 8: Like a Virgin

'Well at least he's making the most of it,' Cherry shrugged, eyeing Sirius with distaste.

'Yea. All and all he's handling it pretty well,' James commented.

'Too well,' Lily added, staring at the dance floor with a cross between amusement and horror upon her face. She was unsure of whether to be appalled or elated by Sirius's actions. He had definitely out-stripped himself this time.

'Should we stop him?' Lupin asked uncertainly, not eager to sooth Sirius's absent pride the next day.

'Nah,' they all answered in unison.

'We don't want to spoil his fun,' James chuckled, apparently not unsettled by his friends behaviour. The last thing he wanted at the moment was to be decked by Sirius for trying to remove him from the crowd. It was best to leave him be and comfort him for his foolish actions the next morning. It was by far the safest option.

'You seem like you've done this before,' Lily smiled, casting a side ways glance at James.

'Believe me I have. It's easiest to just let Sirius do what he wants or he builds up a head of steam and tries to tackle you. I speak from experience,' he replied mildly, memories of trying to detach Sirius from his drinks flitting to mind. They tended to be rather painful incidents.

'Why doesn't it surprise me?' Lily mumbled.

'Why are they still all around him? He looks well…orange,' Satin said enviously , casting her eyes upon Sirius and the horde of girls that had swarmed around him.

'That's because he is orange,' Lily replied pointedly, scanning her friend with narrowed eyes. Since when did Satin care if Sirius was around girls or not? It was nothing new. Sirius never went a week without the company of a different whore.

'Well McGonagall doesn't appear to be as happy as he is,' Cherry stated, indicating to the red faced Professor that was watching Sirius's proceedings with fury in her eyes.

Sirius was waving his hips considerably, shaking his ass and flicking his now golden locks over his shoulder. He grinded into many of the surrounding admirers, flashing them wide smiles through his yellow lips. They all giggled with excitement to the distress of Satin, swaying their bodies sensually to the music.

Ignoring the death glares he was receiving from McGonagall, Sirius opened his mouth to sing as the music hit a new note. Seeing what was about to happen, James and Lupin both groaned.

'Oh not again,' James whimpered.

__

'Oh, oh, oh get in the action - feel the attraction, colour my hair, do what I dare, oh, oh, oh I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel! MAN! I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN!'

OooooO

'You know this kind of brings back painful memory's of Sirius' previous adventures. Remember when we tried to save him from getting caught trying to frame McGonagall for a erotic affair with the Headmaster… by planting his underwear in her office?' Lupin cringed, flashes of himself and James trying to block McGonagall's way back to her room.

'Hey I bought him some time!' James said.

'Yea ten seconds,' Lupin replied snappily. After all James had resorted to tripping the Transfigure teacher up with a metal sword to save Sirius' ass. Needless to say he had been in detention for a very long time afterwards.

'I was more help than you,' James protested, puffing out his chest and pouting angrily. Lupin snorted but did not answer, his eyes wandering the crowd for Sirius. Within seconds he had found him, Sirius' radiant self glowing through the crowd.

'He's not,' Lupin cried desperately watching Sirius begin to break-dance.

'He is,' James sighed, looking on as Sirius tried to balance on his head and hit the floor with a thud.

'Wow! It's certainly original,' Lily winced as he done another excruciating step.

'Yea. How many other break-dancers have you seen fall on their butts?' James quipped, his eyebrows nearly disappearing into his hair.

'He looks like a disco ball,' Lupin commented watching his friend spin around on his head, the lights around him gleaming off his metallic body, blinding anyone within a 5 foot radius of him.

'Hmm,' James said absently, his fingers stroking the small of Lily's smooth back. She shivered with pleasure slightly and leaned towards him despite herself.

Envious girls were constantly shooting them glares as they passed and a couple even attempted to sit on James' lap. At one point a small blonde haired girl had begun to rub her pelvis into James' before she was dragged off by her hair, by one very peeved Lily.

Lily couldn't stand it when other girls touched James, especially Mandy. Lily's chest tightened just thinking about Mandy's hands on James…all the slut's hands on James.

Claiming him for her own Lily suddenly turned towards James and began to nibble him on the neck, taking him completely by surprise. They had barely kissed before and now she was trailing kisses down to his collarbone.

Lily was shocked by the warmth and softness of his tanned skin, as she sucked gently on his pulse point. His breathing hitched for a second as he closed his eyes in pleasure. Planting another kiss on him she seen a faint scar on the curve of his neck running down to the top of his chest. It was dangerously near his throat. Fingering it slightly, Lily thought it looked like a long claw mark.

Shrugging it off Lily began to nibble on his ear causing James to give a throaty chuckle. However their intimate session was interrupted by Lupin staring at them with wide eyes. James groaned inwardly as Lily moved away, a blush rising in her cheeks. James sighed. They had actually been making progress.

'I am still here,' Lupin cried staring at the soft patches of red that had blossomed on James' neck. Lily smiled sheepishly.

'Yea unfortunately,' James moaned, ignoring the glare he received from Lupin. 'I deserve to be paid back for my extraordinary spell work earlier. I cured Lily didn't I?'

'Yea…I don't think Sirius is going to be quite as grateful…'

OooooooO

'This is so stupid,' Satin muttered to herself, watching Sirius press himself up against a tall brunette. She had long dark hair and pale skin just like Satin, but wasn't quite as stunning. She had dull brown eyes and a average face.

'You know if you want Sirius, go and get him,' Cherry interrupted, sitting herself next to Satin at the edge of the hall.

'No. I don't want to get hurt again,' she replied simply, not taking her eyes off the dancing couple. Cherry sighed.

'Your getting hurt by not doing anything. Everyone knows that I am not Sirius Black's biggest fan but give it a go. Sirius will not hurt you in the way Ethan did,' she said sympathetically, combing her friends hair with her fingers reassuringly.

'It's not physical pain I'm worried about. The worse thing with Ethan was feeling deceived and used. I know Sirius won't do what Ethan did but look at him…he's still going to betray me,' Satin said sadly. Cherry knew that she couldn't argue with it for at that precise moment, Sirius had begun to make out with the brunette.

'You know what Sirius is like. And anyway, haven't you noticed? That girl he's with, looks frighteningly like you. He obviously likes you. It doesn't have to be a serious relationship. Just have fun and take your mind off Ethan,' Cherry said bracingly.

'You know your right. I want Sirius and I'm going to have him.' Satin had sat up straight in her seat, anger boiling through her as she looked at the snogging session taking place on the dance floor. Without another word she had bounded to her feet, pulling the top of her dress down to reveal a dramatic increase in cleavage and stalked towards the centre of the hall, her head held high.

Throwing her hair back into a wave of glossy curls, she began to move to the now slower music, immediately attracting attention from the males nearby. Making with confidence she didn't feel, she grabbed a fire-whiskey from a passer-by and downed it instantly, the thick liquid burning her throat. Feeling her tense muscles uncoil she danced sexily, making sure that the surrounding people got a good look of her gorgeous legs.

Losing all self control she decided to just go with the men that were now pushing against her. Sirius was still glued to his latest conquest and failed to notice Satin pounding to the music. This sparked her anger even more, causing her to rub up to the nearest person next to her.

She heard them give a satisfied moan before encircling their arms around her, running softly across her body. She gave a slight shiver at the contact but ignored it. She pressed her backside against his privates and moved slowly receiving another yelp of pleasure from the man next to her. She didn't even know the guys name and she was acting like a slut to him. What was she thinking?

Before she could move however, the guy hugged her tighter, urging her to continue her caresses.

'Call me Kevin. Keep going babe,' he insisted huskily. Just as she was about to reply, someone grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her away from the leering teen. Relieved Satin glanced up to see a stone faced Sirius drag her through the crowd, his golden face and hair having disappeared. Her mind dimly registered this but didn't enquire as to why.

When they finally came to a stop near the edge of the dance floor he looked down on her angrily, hurt and rage plastered upon his features.

'What were you doing?' he asked calmly, surveying her features carefully.

'Dancing. You?' Satin replied civilly, looking up at him through her dark black eyelashes.

'What like that!' Sirius hissed, choosing to ignore her question as his voice grew dangerously low.

'Since when was it any of your business?' she snapped, angry that he could dance but she couldn't. How could he lecture her after what he'd been doing!

'Since you started acting like a slut,' he snapped.

Satin's eyes grew wide as she stepped back from him, her eyes glazing over. Sirius appeared shocked by what he'd said too as tried to approach her, mumbling apologetically. She recoiled from his touch, edging away.

'Don't touch me!' she said, her voice becoming increasingly waspish. 'Your one to talk about being a slut after what you were doing tonight! In fact you have a reputation for it so don't you _dare _lecture me!'

'I just… don't want to see you get hurt,' Sirius muttered to the floor. Satin stared at him. Was it actual compassion he was showing her?

'Your the one that hurt me tonight and I don't just mean when you called me a slut either. Why would you even care anyway? Like you care about any girl,' she said furiously.

'_Don't_ tell me how I feel!' Sirius threatened, his voice once again rising and his hands now clenched together with anger. How dare she assume that! She hardly knew him.

'It's obvious by the way you treat them. Fuck them and dump them. That's your motto isn't it. Did it ever actually occur to you that girls are hurt when you do that to them?' Satin hollered, flashes of Ethan resurfacing in her mind.

To that, Sirius had no reply.

He knew she was right, however much he tried to deny it. Tonight he had been so angry when he saw all the men staring longingly at her. Touching her. Sirius didn't want her fragile and beautiful body to be corrupted. Looking at her delicate figure, so innocent looking, it made him want to make love to her slowly and carefully. Keep her pure.

'I'm sorry. It's just…'

'What! If you can't fuck me nobody can. Because I'm the only person that wont shag you, I can't do anything else?' Satin yelped, as Sirius' outstretched arm collapsed to his side in defeat. He didn't know what to say. He'd rather die that admit his affection towards a girl. It could be perceived as weakness.

'No I just… dunno,' he dribbled off pathetically, acutely aware of Satin's eyes on him.

However before Satin could respond a familiar voice echoed behind her. The guy she had been 'dancing' with was bearing down on her, eyes unfocused and words slurred. Man he was drunk.

'Hey finished what you started lady. You can't do what you just did and leave,' Kevin stammered, grabbing her arm and forcing her up against him.

But thankfully at that moment Sirius intervened, his face alight with fury. He pulled Satin from the waist, away from the pervert and towards himself with such force that she stumbled and fell against his chest. She grabbed onto his robes for support and he put a protective arm around her.

'Hey, get your own bird,' Kevin leered, waving slightly on the spot as he tried to get a grasp on Satin.

'Satin do you want to be with me?' Sirius asked loudly as she nodded vigorously, cowering into the warmth of his hug. The man let out a grunt and stumbled away, seeing he was not going triumph.

'We should get you back,' Sirius said to her hair, moving her through the crowd and towards the dormitories, holding Satin tightly against him. To his immense relief, she did not object…

OoooooO

'Wait! How come Sirius isn't yellow anymore?' Lily asked, watching Sirius practically drag Satin away from her new admirers.

'Dunno. He seems to really care about Satin. I mean the spell was supposed to be for her, to make her humiliated. Maybe he doesn't want her embarrassed now so the spell played out,' James said thoughtfully, encircling his hands around her waist and fingering the material of her dress as they began to dance. Lily could tell he was trying to refrain himself. He obviously didn't want to push her.

Deciding that she would have to make the first move, Lily began to wave seductively to the music, for James' benefit only. Smiling broadly James started to copy, resting his hands on her stomach from behind. His kissed her exposed neck, seeing her pale skin turn instantly red from his sucking.

The couples on the dance floor had begun to do the same, trying to outdo James and Lily with their sexy moves. Lily grinned. They wanted a battle then they were going to have one. Grabbing James hands from her hips, she led them up to chest where he began to encircle her breasts with them softly.

Lily smiled and threw back her head onto James' shoulder as they continued to pound to the music. The couples around them seeing what they were doing were starting to rub more vigorously against each other, their hands exploring.

Surprised at how well James could undeniably dance Lily gasped as he squeezed her breasts slightly, taking in there full size. She had never let anyone to that to her before.

James was in heaven as his hands roamed freely over Lily's body. She had even invited him to feel her chest. Cupping her again with his skilled hands, James smiled as she thrust her body into him from in front. He never knew Lily could be so much fun and he was loving it. Her body was so supple and curvy and was all his to ravish…if she would ever let him.

Glancing around he saw what the people were doing around him. Laughing slightly at all the couples that were practically undressing each other on the dance floor, James thought that taking things a step further with Lily would not be noticed. Everyone else was now doing things far worse.

His hands moved from her chest and glided below her waist, pressuring her inner thighs slightly through the material of her dress. She gasped her eyes opening in shock as instant need roared through her body. She arced her back to try and push his hands more against her. Suddenly she wished she wasn't restricted by the silk that was covering her.

Immensely satisfied by her reaction James moved his hands away and back up to her cleavage causing her to moan in disappointment.

'We can continue this somewhere else?' James whispered into her ear. She stopped and turned around to face him. She looked up at him through big emerald eyes, fear evident on her face.

'I'm scared,' she whimpered pathetically, causing James' hands to snake around her in a comforting hug.

'I'm not going to hurt you,' James said with sincerity, his features softening as he looked at her. Lily nodded and they began to weave there way through the crowd, just in the nick of time.

A couple had just begun to practically shag in the middle of the dance floor, and McGonagall wasn't best pleased…

To be continued…

A/N Sorry for my appallingly late update! I hope this chapter was worth the wait but I don't like it myself. I had no idea where I was going with this so your lucky that I put this chapter up at all. I'm starting the next chapter right now so I will update soon!

I want at least 10 reviews to update please! Let me know about what you think of this chapter! xXx


	9. Hello Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters such as Lily, James, Sirius and Lupin (they belong to J.K obviously) but I do own the others. I don't own, you don't sue!

This is my second Harry Potter fan fic. If you enjoy please read 'I Will Dare' my first one.

This story contains 15 chapters so far. Next chapter is 'This is Big Brother' chap 10.

OoooooO

****

Chapter 9: Hello Morning

Contains sexual scenes! This _is _M rated people!

Lily woke the next day with a dim light escaping the drawn curtains, her body aching and sore. Her eyes flickering open, she saw different surroundings than usual; a poster covered wall and a clothes covered floor. Instantly she remembered what had taken place the night before.

Turning around in the tangled covers Lily scanned the bed for James with blurry eyes. However the place next to her was empty. Sitting bolt upright in the bed Lily looked over at the floor where her own tangled clothes were lying in a heap. James' were gone.

Feeling her heart rise up into her throat, Lily pulled the blankets up around her naked torso in sudden shame. She had heard stories about the morning after with James. He always left his latest conquests before they woke and never spoke to them again. Lily hiccupped slightly; she'd just become one of them.

She thought that she'd be different. After all last night he had kept true to his word and was so careful with her. He hadn't pressured her and had gone slowly throughout the whole thing. He'd whispered reassuring words in her ear as he entered her, kissing away her tears and stroking her cheeks softly. He had made her feel so loved that the thought of him just leaving her shattered her heart. Mandy had been right after all.

Shaking slightly with restrained sobs a feeling of embarrassment and shame washed over her. She'd just become what she swore she'd never be: another James Potter groupie. Despite this the night before had been the best night of her life. She'd felt closer to someone than she had in her entire life. James had made her feel complete and it killed her to think that he hadn't felt what she did.

Was she really that bad? Did she do anything wrong?

Feeling tears begin to fall down her face she scrambled out of the bed, grabbing her clothes off the floor and running into her room. Her knees finally gave way and she collapsed on her bed, her body racking with sobs. Hugging herself tightly she noticed the small red patches along her chest where James had explored her. There was signs of their love making all over her body making her cry even more. Her breasts were tender and the middle of her legs were sore, magnifying her pain immensely.

Why did James bother chasing her after all these years if all he wanted was a night with her? Was it just a joke? Did he really just want to see how good she was in bed? She thought that he did actually care for her. She was wrong…

OoooooO

James entered the Great Hall wanting to grab a piece of toast and leave. He was in a muddle. He had spent the whole night with Lily kissing and caressing her, worshiping her beautiful body. The mere memory of it made him want to go and fuck her hard, making her buck and squirm underneath him as she did the night before.

'Hey James,' called Remus, snapping James out of his lustful thoughts. James smiled weakly and sat by his friend, his mind still focused on Lily.

'What happened with you and your girlfriend last night?' Remus asked causing James to cringe. Some boyfriend he was, shagging her then getting up and leaving. It was force of habit, he always done it but he felt sure that Lily would be hurt beyond belief.

'We…you know?' James shrugged uncomfortably, ignoring Remus' unbelieving stare.

'Wait. You didn't just up and leave?' Remus cried, scanning his increasingly red faced friend. James nodded sheepishly, guilt quickly spreading through his system.

'I didn't know what else to do. I just… well last night was…really great. It made me realise how much I care for her and it freaked me out,' James muttered, looking at his plate.

'So you left! James you realise that this looks like any other time you've deserted your girlfriends! You have to tell Lily why you left was not because you don't want to speak to her again but because you really like her,' Remus said encouragingly.

'She's not going to speak to me ever again,' James mumbled, burying his head in his hands.

'Well go find out,' Lupin insisted, giving his friend and shove in the direction of the exit. James gave a moan but shoved his hands in his pockets, shuffling out the hall in search of his girlfriend…

OoooooO

Satin opened her eyes the next morning in a similar situation as Lily. Her surroundings were unfamiliar, causing worry to flit quickly through her chest. She suddenly relaxed when she remembered what had happened the night before. Sirius had brought her back.

Shifting slightly she noticed her hands clutched to the front of a certain persons robes. Glancing up she saw Sirius sleeping peacefully underneath her, his brunette locks falling elegantly across his eyes as he moved his head slightly. Seeing this she felt a upsurge of affection towards him that she couldn't describe. He had been so kind last night after their slanging match and looked so lovable when he was asleep.

So unlike Evan.

Satin immediately shivered at the thought. Last night she had done so many terrible things. She had let her slimy dance partner slobber all over her.

She sighed, climbing off Sirius and peaking through the hangings of his bed. Remus and Peter were gone and the dormitory was empty. Satin was relieved that nothing had happened with Sirius the night before and that he didn't even mention it. She had basically collapsed on him and went to sleep as soon as they entered the Common Room.

Grabbing Sirius comb off his bedside table she ran it quickly through her hair, turning it back into its curtain of black silk once more. Licking her lips nervously, she sat on the end of the bed, waiting for Sirius to wake.

She thought about Sirius' reaction to her dancing and the hurt and anger that had appeared in his eyes. She had never seen Sirius like that before. He was always so collected, light-hearted and careless. Her heart rose when she realised that he might actually care for her. At least she hoped he did.

She watched him turn over in his sleep, muttering slightly as he moved. Climbing up to him Satin put her ear up against his mouth and listened to him mutter. She couldn't make got what she was saying until he breathed out one word that caused her heart to skip a beat.

'Cherry,' he mumbled.

Satin jumped back in surprise and hit the floor with a thud but she didn't seem to notice the pain. What was Sirius doing dreaming about Cherry? Maybe he didn't like her after all.

Feeling numb inside for a reason that she didn't want to be true, Satin fled from the room, running straight into Remus' trunk. It knocked her clean off her feet and into a sprawled heap on the floor, making a large crash as she went. Disregarding the clothes that had been thrown over her, Satin pushed herself to her feet and darted down the stairs.

Sirius woke up just in time to see a swish of long black hair whip round the corner and out of sight. Eyeing the door in confusion Sirius looked at the place Satin had been moments before.

'Morning to you too,' he muttered…

OoooooO

James entered the Head's Common Room timidly, searching around for any signs of Lily. It was deserted. For a fleeting instant James wondered if she would still be asleep in his room but her clothes were gone and the bed was empty.

Approaching her dorm cautiously, James tapped quietly on the door. After hearing no response he tried again. Eventually giving up James opened the door and peeked through. Once again, Lily was nowhere to be found.

Sighing out of both relief and disappointment, James turned back to go to his room when he heard sounds coming from their bathroom. Realising what he had to do, James approached the door and knocked softly on it, praying that Lily would not hit him, or worse, ignore him.

Meanwhile Lily in the bathroom was rubbing soap over her aching body, examining each patch of red skin that James had left in his wake. Her body, battered though it was, seemed to be screaming for more contact from his soft lips and experienced hands, images of his fingers sliding into her depths returning.

Sighing sadly Lily put her head under the hot fountain of water, washing away her constant tears.

Through the thick steam Lily saw a figure enter the bathroom and sucked in a audible breath. There was only one person that could get through the portrait hole; James.

Anger and sadness flared through her as she grabbed a towel that was slung over the shower and clambered out the cubicle.

Although she knew he was there it didn't stop her heart contracting painfully as she looked at him. He looked slightly surprised by her presence but his face was worried and timid. Her face immediately began to heat up and she clutched her towel around her, making sure no skin was seen more than necessary.

"Uh Lily. I just came to see how you were?" James said, not encouraged by her already frosty attitude. God she was mad!

"Why do you care?" she stuttered, her voice breaking despite herself. Just seeing him in front of her, completely casual after he made her believe he cared for her, broke her heart. Last night he had been so careful with her and had made her feel so loved. It tore her apart just thinking that it was just a line to get her in bed. Just lies.

"Of course I care," James replied, his eyes softening. Lily backed away.

"Then why did you leave me?" she stammered, tears threatening to fall.

"I…uh…I dunno," James whispered, now looking at the floor. He was not ready to tell a girl that he loved her. It just didn't seem right.

"You dunno? Well that makes me feel so much better James, thanks," Lily hissed, tears now cascading down her face.

James reached his hand out, brushing her damp skin softly, instantly reminding her of the way he had touched her the night before.

__

"Are you sure?" James muttered against her lips, running his hand down her silk dress lightly.

Lily nodded, fingering the delicate skin of his already bare chest. A small scar was just below his abdomen, skimming around his hip. She caressed it slowly, wondering what could have done such a thing to him.

James pulled her straps down slightly on her dress, giving him exposure to her pearly throat. Sucking her pulse point softly, he clutched onto her small hips, running the soft material through his hands.

Finishing with her neck he edged slowly downloads, encouraged by her slight whimpers. Bringing his hands up to the straps once again, he pulled them down completely, causing the dress to fall into a puddle on the floor.

__

To his immense satisfaction she was wearing no bra and her naked chest was now exposed to him.

Pushing her back softly onto his bed he began to run his hands and mouth over her supple breasts, making her squirm beneath him. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, even in the dim light. She was worth the wait.

Pushing his own trousers down as he ran his fingers over the inside of Lily's thighs, his breathing became ragged as he looked at her sweating skin. Her eyes where closed and she was panting slightly, her crimson hair spread out over the pillow.

Kissing her deeply on the lips, James began to inch her satin knickers down her legs, going slowly to give her the opportunity to stop him. She didn't.

Keeping his eyes fixated in her face, he ran his fingers gently over the inside of her legs, causing her to instantly buck against him. Urged on he continued his soft caresses, slipping his fingers in and out of her hot depths as she cried his name. Pushing his two fingers fully inside of her, he found her weak spot, probing it gently. It was probably the most affectionate sex he had ever had. It pleasured him to pleasure her.

Feeling her walls begin to tighten around him, he pulled his hand out, leaving her on the edge. She moaned her protest, grinding her naked hips against his boxer covered ones. Unable to contain himself any longer, he removed his last item of underwear and through them to the floor.

Positioning himself in front of her he looked for her reassurance once last night. Her nodded violently, putting her hands on his shoulders and bracing herself for him.

He pushed in slowly, his eyes now looking at what he was doing. He had never been this gentle with a girl and yet it was even more enjoyable. He couldn't believe that he was fucking Lily Evans. The _Lily Evans._

Her nails began to dig into his shoulders as he entered her fully, tears rolling down her face. Noticing her pain he stayed still, whispering in her ear and kissing her damp cheeks.

Once she had relaxed he began to move again, relieved that she began to arch into him, overcome by the pleasure that she was feeling.

They finally came together, mumbling each others names breathlessly.

James collapsed next to her, her naked body in-between his legs. And that's the potion he woke up in the next morning…

Lily was now in floods of tears, now that her mind had recalled the events of the night. James was looking at her worriedly, wondering what his contact had done to her.

"Just leave me alone!" Lily cried, her towel now loosening around her, revealing to James how their night of love making had marked her.

"Lily please just listen…"

"No! I trusted you! I actually trusted you! I was stupid!" she screamed, running out the door and slamming it behind her…

****

AN I know I know…I haven't updated in ages but I haven't deserted you or the story. I'm so sorry but I've been piled up with so much school work and my dad went into hospital and I've been writing another fic as well.

After my last chapter I started writing this one straight away but then didn't finish it. I'm so sorry for the long awaited update. I know it was a short chapter too but I really wasn't sure where I was going with it. I hope you found it ok.

10 reviews before the next chapter please and I promise it will be up in the next week! Thanks to everyone whose reviewed the last chapter! Please continue…


	10. This is Big Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters such as Lily, James, Sirius and Lupin (they belong to J.K obviously) but I do own the others. I don't own, you don't sue!

This is my second Harry Potter fan fic. If you enjoy please read 'I Will Dare' my first one.

This story contains 15 chapters so far. Next chapter is 'Guilting the Lily' chap 11.

OoooooO

Chapter 10: This is Big Brother

"Well I'd say you royally screwed up," Lupin muttered as James explained what had happened with Lily.

"Gee thanks man," James said, rolling his eyes and collapsing on a chair in the Gryffindor Common Room in defeat.

"It's your own fault. You spent the last six years trying to get her and when you finally do, you screw it up!" Lupin commented, sighing distractedly and shaking his ink bottle.

"Not helping any," James muttered, glowering evilly at his friend. Lupin however, seemed unfazed. Pulling out his Charms essay he glanced up at James before returning to his work. Due to what James had done, Lupin's sympathy was limited.

"What did she say?" Remus asked absently, while inspecting his quill.

"Apart from get lost?"

"Yea."

"Not a lot. She seemed really upset," James whimpered, burying his head in his hands. A blush began to blossom on his cheeks; whether out of anger, shame or embarrassment, Lupin wasn't sure.

"I'm not surprised she's upset. You used her," Lupin replied bluntly as James groaned. Remus could have at least been somewhat tactful. James was feeling bad enough as it was.

"Did not. I mean I didn't really do anything if you think about it," James said, more to himself than anything. However Remus heard every word.

"Yea but don't you desert every girl after you sleep with them?" Lupin asked, his eyebrows raised.

"What are you, a detective?" James sniped, waving his hand dismissively.

"James you just have to tell her why you left and that it's not the reason she thinks it is," Remus sighed, trying to ignore James' now constant whining.

"That would involve telling her that I love her," James stated slowly as though weighing out his options. He scratched his glossy black locks distractedly, his mind mulling over what had happened and what he should do. Lily obviously wasn't best pleased with him.

"Yea so tell her," Lupin said mildly, obviously not interested in what James was saying. If he hadn't been such a prat in the first place, James wouldn't even be the situation.

"But I don't wanna," James mumbled like a five year old, pouting innocently. Even with his chiselled features, strong jaw and ruffled hair, he still managed to look completely adorable. It was part of the reason why flocks of girls fell at his feet. That and his toned abs, super intellect and immense popularity.

"You have to tell her James or you will lose her forever," Remus replied sincerely, knowing the type of heartbreak Lily had put him through before. And that was when they weren't even dating.

"No. I'll think of something else," James said thoughtfully, tapping his quill against the table.

"Well do it somewhere else!" Lupin snapped…

OooooooO

"Moony! I need your help!" cried Sirius, sprinting through the portrait hole and skidding to a halt in front of his friend.

"Well your timing couldn't be better…I'm putting out fires all over the place," Remus said, indicating to the seat next to him that James had previously occupied.

"Great! Well I need your help with Satin. I mean last night everything was going good and we only had one argument and this morning she freaked on me," Sirius explained quickly, planting himself in the seat.

"Why do you even care? Just get someone else," Lupin asked, looking up from his homework and surveying his friend with interest. Sirius shifted uncomfortably, gazing at the floor with a sudden fascination.

"I don't care…what makes you think I care?" he stammered, glancing up quickly at Lupin's disbelieving face, blinking rapidly.

"Um because you want to make sure that she's ok," Remus replied slowly, ignoring Sirius' annoyed grunt of protest.

"No I just want to know where she gets off leaving me." Sirius crossed his arms stubbornly, staring fixated at the flickering flames of the fire. They reflected in his now glittering eyes, giving him a rather menacing appearance.

"Are you sure that's it?"

"YES!"

OooooooO

"You need to do something!"

"I am. I'm ignoring you," Lupin sighed, glancing up at the new arrival that stood before him.

"Lily and Satin are two of my best friends. They are destroying their only chances of happiness!" Cherry explained forcefully, pointing a accusing finger as a startled looking Remus.

"So. Why is everyone trying to stop me from doing my homework? What's it got to do with me?" he asked, clearly not seeing the point of Cherry's visit. She flicked her hair over her shoulder moodily, shaking her head in obvious annoyance.

"Because James and Sirius are suffering too! Don't you want to help your friends achieve true happiness?" Cherry said, putting a hand on her hip and cocking her head slightly as she looked down at Remus.

"Of course I do but what do you suggest?" Lupin answered dully, plopping his quill down in defeat. Cherry smiled.

"Well all they need to do is talk right? I mean Lily and Satin both explained about last night but I think everyone just got their wires extremely crossed," she said, shaking her head at her friends stupidity.

"Well what do we do?" Lupin asked slowly, unsure of where Cherry was heading. Their wasn't a lot they could do; it was their friends mess after all.

"We so the sensible thing. Lock them all in a closet and make them talk to each other," she said happily, smiling broadly at her wide eyed companion.

"Uh…" Remus was completely thrown by what Cherry was suggesting. It was nothing short of kidnap. He highly doubted that James or Sirius would appreciate being trapped in a room with two girls that would willingly throttle them within seconds of their entry.

"Well…what do you think," Cherry asked expectantly.

"That depends…are you kidding?"

OooooooO

"Urgh…what's going on? Where am I?" Lily muttered groggily, her eyes fluttering open and looking upon her dark surroundings. She could feel a soft mattress beneath her and knew that she must be on a bed. However the room was small and black, causing her heart to jump into her throat. She didn't like closed in spaces.

Panicking slightly at her unfamiliar surroundings, Lily shot up in the bed, looking for any clue of what had happened. She was still fully clothed and she was not under the covers of the bed so it can't have been anything to awful.

But looking around at the prone figure next to her, she realised that it was something much worse.

Letting out a soft scream of surprise, Lily's eyes grew wide as she looked upon the unconscious form of James Potter next to her. He was breathing shallowly and his hair was falling gently into his eyes, but there was no doubt that it was him.

Staying statue still as not to wake him, she tried to regain her fuzzy memories. All she could remember was Cherry timidly giving her a glass of Pumpkin juice before she set off to bed. There couldn't have been anything in the drink, could there?

Shifting slightly, James turned in his sleep, his large baggy night shirt revealing part of his back to Lily. Her nails marks were clearly visible across his broad shoulder blades, where she had clung to his warm body the night before. She shivered at the thought.

Breathing heavily Lily looked around the enclosed space, searching her small pyjamas for her wand with increasing desperation. It was gone.

Seeing no other choice, Lily moved timidly towards James, her fingers exploring his clothes shakily for his wand. He didn't have his either.

Backing away to the other side of the bed, against the dank wall, Lily couldn't bare to touch him. It brought everything back. The pain and the love that he had given her; all in two days. James Potter really was something else.

Feeling alone and isolated, shivering from the increasing cold, Lily wandered vaguely where she was. All she knew was that she was trapped with no way out. With fear beginning to rise quickly in her chest, Lily began to sob quietly.

But not quietly enough. The previously motionless form of James began to move, his eyes fluttering slowly open just as a powerful voice filled the room, addressing the two students…

OooooooO

"This is all your fault!" Satin screamed, her glossy hair streaming over her reddening face as she scrambled away from the bed.

"My fault! What the hell did I do!" Sirius spluttered in insult, tossing his hair out of his eyes and levelling her with a cold stare.

"You tell me Black! One minute I was going to bed in my cosy dorm, the next the wake up next to _you_ in this hole! It's still the middle of the night!" she exploded, glaring at him accusingly.

The room that Satin and Sirius were trapped in was similar to Lily and James'. It had a large bed squashed against it's damp walls and no obvious exit visible to the pair. Darkness surrounded them and all they had for company was each other.

"I had nothing to do with this! Why in gods name do you think I would drug you and trap _myself_ in a dingy room with you?" Sirius hollered, his voice bouncy off the walls and magnifying dramatically.

Satin flinched. The bed, the small room; they all reminded her of Ethan and Sirius certainly wasn't helping matters.

"Ok fine. How do we get out?" she said rationally, her voice forced calm. She was determined not to break down in front of Sirius. He had already saved her more than once and she didn't need to be rescued. Especially by Hogwarts most ignorant, bullying, heart breaking man whore.

"I don't know. I don't have my wand!" Sirius exclaimed, panic quickly rising in his voice as he fumbled with his pink pyjama pockets.

"Me either! What the hell happened?" Satin yelled, all sense of self restraint quickly flying out the window.

"Ok no wand…that's the only problem!" Sirius spluttered.

"The _only _problem! We are stuck in a room with no light, no food and no escape or do you not see that!" she screamed, crumpling on the other side of the bed and burying her head in her hands.

Before Sirius could respond a booming voice echoed through the room, one that did not belong to the two occupants. Satin's head snapped up as it began to speak.

"Couples!" Cherry's voice happily announced, bouncing of the walls and echoing repeatedly. "Me and my pal Remus have decided to take matters into our own hands. Lily, James, Satin and Sirius you are in separate rooms but can all hear me. You will be confined in these, lets face it, crappy rooms until you have officially sorted everything out!"

"Cherry what's going on, where are you?" Satin blurted, scanning the small space for her friend.

"I'm projecting my voice inside the two rooms so I can explain what's happened. Your wands have been taken and there is no way out. You have to get along if you stand any chance of being set free. Oh and don't worry because me and Remus wont be watching if you, you know, want to get physical after you've all made up," Cherry chirped, not seeing the horrified looks on Lily's and Satin's faces.

"Cherry! You know I hate being alone with…men! Plus Lily's claustrophobic!" Satin pleaded, looking up at the ceiling as though talking to god.

"Lily and Satin your just going to have to find comfort in James and Sirius. They won't kill you," Cherry sighed into her wand. "Well now; must be off. And never fear we will be sending food in regularly. Try not to hurt each other! Chow!"

With that Cherry's voice cut off, a roaring silence entering the room. Satin looked at Sirius and Sirius looked at Satin, expressions blank and bodies limp. Sirius blinked, obviously trying to process the information that had been handed to him.

He looked stunned.

Satin was going to kill Cherry!

"Bright side, at least James and Lily appear to be in the same situation," Sirius grinned sheepishly after a moment, trying to lighten the atmosphere in the chilly room, his trademark smile firmly back in place.

Satin stared at him.

"Why are you wearing pink pyjama bottoms?" she said after a pause, secretly delighted that he didn't wear a night shirt to bed. His chest was bare.

"Because they're flattering," he huffed, giving up any attempt of conversation and turning away.

"Right…" she said sceptically…

OooooooO

"Are you sure this was the best thing to do?" Lupin asked as Cherry ended her speech and cut the magnifying spell off, that was projecting into the rooms.

"Of course. They are all going to get on fine," she sung, flicking her hair over her shoulder, marvelling at her own brilliance.

"Or they're going to kill each other."

"I'm not going to lie to you Rem, it's a possibility. But if they do survive they all be better people afterwards," Cherry simpered, truly thrilled at her fantastic plan.

"If they do survive then we certainly wont. They are going slaughter us if they get out of there," Lupin said, casting a wary eye at the two rooms in which his friends were trapped in.

"If they get out of there. If they argue forever then they'll be in there forever," Cherry replied, flashing a toothy grin and pressing her ear up against the wall to which Sirius and Satin were behind. She obviously was not getting the point.

"Is that supposed to be comforting?"

"Course," she said simply, listening intently for the any sounds on the other side of the wall.

"Well I feel much better now," Lupin stated sarcastically. Cherry too intent on eavesdropping, clearly did not hear the quirky tone in his voice. She nodded vigorously, her attention fully on what appeared to be a sound proof wall.

"God damn it! Why are these walls so sturdy?" she yelped, kicking it slightly with her foot. Gasping in pain she began to bound around, much to Lupin's extreme amusement.

"Cos otherwise they would fall down," Lupin muttered under his breath, not quietly enough for Cherry not to near. She through him a irritated look.

"You wanna be locked in there too buddy?" she hissed threateningly…

To be continued…

A/N I hope this proves that I have not given up on the story. I'm getting back into the flow of writing so expect some more soon. I updated quicker so more reviews please!

Reviews would certainly help me update faster. I didn't get many reviews last chap so please make a effort and tell me what you think. I love to hear which parts you thought were good.

10 reviews before another update! Please review!


	11. Guilting the Lily

Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters such as Lily, James, Sirius and Lupin (they belong to J.K obviously) but I do own the others. I don't own, you don't sue!

This is my second Harry Potter fan fic. If you enjoy please read 'I Will Dare' my first one.

This story contains 15 chapters so far. Next chapter is 'The Search for a Hero' chap 12.

Sexual scenes once again…if your disgusted by this, I suggest you don't read it. This is M rated for a reason so please remember that!

OoooooO

Chapter 11: Guilting the Lily

"What the hell was that? What's going on?" James spluttered as Cherry's voice cut off the microphone. He looked around completely clueless, having just woken up.

"Cherry! I'm going to kill her!" Lily seethed, her fists clenched but wet tears still trickling slowly down her face.

"What's wrong?" James asked sincerely, suddenly completely forgetting what had happened the previous night and that she was completely ignoring him.

Lily stiffened, puffing out her chest and broadening her shoulders before she glanced at him coldly.Her eyes however gave her scary appearance away. They were full of her pain and anger as she looked at him, water marks still seeping slowly down her face.

"Do you even need to ask that question? Because if you do your more stupid than I thought Potter!" she snarled, spiting out his name like it was a piece of filth. James recoiled slightly at her dangerous tone, hurt passing over his handsome features before fading quickly away.

"Potter now is it? That was not what you were calling me when you were screaming out my name," he hissed in response, his cool and collected demeanour, present once more.

Lily growled slightly, more tears streaming down her face. But she didn't seem to notice. All her anger and attention was focused on the man she loved.

"Please! I just want to forget it even happened! Who would _want _to remember it?" she replied pointedly, her posture strong and confident.

However inside she was crumbling. If he slated her performance she didn't know what she'd do. She had told him she was inexperienced beforehand and that she was uncomfortable. If he threw it back in her face now, she would not be able to handle it.

"Don't worry, it will be easy to forget. It was nothing memorable," James spat, his common sense and judgement now clouded with anger.

Lily recoiled, as though she had been hit square in the face. Not once had James been truly angry with her. He always let her shout and scream at him, his expression always detached and uncaring. For the first time, she could tell she had really got to him. James never truly retaliated but now he was biting back with vengeance.

"Yea nothing memorable…that's why you were whispering sweet nothings in my ear all night after wards," Lily said sarcastically, trying not to let the hurt she was feeling blossom on her face.

"Oh haven't you heard? I say that to all the girls!" James bellowed, his teeth gritted and eyes blazing with fury. If she wanted him to be a player, then that's what he'd do. Why did she never listen to him?

"Yea and I fell for it. Hook, line and sinker," Lily cried sadly, waving her hands up in defeat.

At this, James could say nothing. Looking quietly at his feet, shame thrummed up into to chest at his outburst. Glancing up quickly, he saw tears stream silently like fountains down Lily's beautiful face causing guilt to spread quickly through his system…

OoooooO

James and Lily had been sat in silence for hours, time ticking slowly away. Neither had wanted to look at the other since their heated argument.

Lily sighed. Usually James could string conversation together from nothing but he seemed to be in a sullen and brooding mood. Not on one occasion had Lily seen him quiet before now. He was always so full of life and energy, but for the first time she had known him he looked truly defeated. Despite her countless rejections he always come back, but he didn't seem to have the strength anymore. He had tried to talk to her, even tried shouting at her, but she refused to listen.

James was sitting up against the wall on the floor opposite her. His back was hunched and his face was resting on his knees. He looked sore and uncomfortable, due to sitting on such a small space of floor. He could barely move the room was so small.

Despite herself, she felt sorry for him.

Here she was sitting on a comfortable bed while he was cooped up on the stony ground.

Studying him with mild interest, she watched his lightly tanned body slowly grow whiter from the cold. He was only wearing a loose thin t shirt and bottoms and the room was growing steadily icier. Lily guessed that it must be getting further into the night.

Pulling herself under the covers of the bed, Lily watched as James' body began to shiver. If he hadn't of been shaking she would of thought he was dead, he was so still. However his breathing wasn't heavy enough for him to be asleep.

"Um James…Potter…whatever…you can sleep here you know?" Lily said bluntly, shifting towards the other end of the bed as he looked up. His brows knitted in a frown as he clambered off the floor and into the other side of the bed.

Turning away from her he once gain gave her a clear view of the nail marks skimming down his back. They looked painful. Lily shrugged. 'Serves him right,' she thought.

Moving further away from him Lily closed her eyes, trying to ignore the small shadowed room around her. She whimpered slightly. She hated small dark spaces and Cherry didn't seem to care. Her friend's solution was to take comfort in James. Lily chuckled softly. Like that would happen…

OoooooO

"I'm cold," Sirius moaned, tugging on the blankets that Satin was trying to sleep under.

"Well what do you expect me to do, tuck you in?" Satin hissed, determinedly trying to sink further into the warm sheets.

"That would be nice except you'd have nothing to tuck me into because YOU'VE TAKEN ALL THE COVERS!" Sirius bellowed in her ear, causing her to fall on the floor in surprise.

Cursing under her breath at Sirius's complete lack of subtlety, she climbed back in.

"Cry me a river," she said acidly closing her eyes, trying to ignore his annoyed grumbling.

"So what you want to talk about?" he announced cheerily, sitting up in the bed and looking down on her. She winced.

"Sirius I do not want to talk, I want to go to sleep," Satin cried, attempting to hide the fear in insecurity she felt being alone in a room with a guy. Sirius was nice enough when you got to know him but so had Ethan been. Then he betrayed her. She wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Why wont you go out with me?" Sirius asked in the same pleasant tone, obviously choosing to ignore her bitchy comments about needing to go to sleep. This made her turn to face him, a frown creasing her feminine features.

"Because you haven't asked. Besides I'm not ready to go out with someone again," she answered unsurely, surveying his face through her lashes. He appeared to be thoughtful.

"Oh," he muttered.

Satin assuming that he had left the subject turned away again, closing her eyes and trying to fall into a fitful slumber. However Sirius seemed to have other ideas.

"Will you go out with me?" he said, causing her to swivel around once more.

"Didn't you just hear me say I wasn't ready?" she asked accusingly, causing Sirius to shrug.

"I know but I was just hoping that we could kind of get to know each other and not rush into anything. I know it will be hard for you," he explained, now looking fixatedly at the ceiling rather than her shocked face.

"You, Mr Sirius Black, is saying take things slow?" Satin exclaimed disbelievingly, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes I am," Sirius spoke to the ceiling, wishing that the ground would swallow him up. He had never made such a effort with a girl. Usually they just dropped at his feet. He was _the _Sirius Black.

"Are you serious?" Satin squealed, causing Sirius to look at her. Her eyes were alive with excitement and her hair was static, making her look even more adorable. He nodded towards her, smiling slightly at the complete cuteness of her expression.

She smiled back pouncing on him and giving him a hug. Sirius laughed into her ebony hair, thanking god that she didn't turn him down. Although through his happiness he couldn't help but notice Satin's lack of clothing. Swallowing hard he realised that it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought, to not take advantage of her.

Resting her head for a moment on Sirius's shoulder, Satin realised that it was finally time to let someone in.

Pulling back to look in his eyes, she leaned forward again, catching his soft lips on hers…

OoooooO

By the what Lily supposed was the morning, she had not got an once of sleep. She had stayed awake all night watching the room warily. James however, had instantly fallen asleep. Countless times in the night she had watched him turn over, tossing restlessly, his chest rising and falling. It was like the old cliché, 'so close, yet so far away.' The time she needed him, she couldn't have him.

Feeling her eyes begin to well with tears once again. She sobbed at how pathetic she had become. She was crying so often it was a wonder she had any tears left.

"Lily I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to be so horrible," James muttered suddenly.

Lily hiccupped in surprise, looking at James who was facing her. Her crying must have woken him up once again, without her noticing.

His sleepy hazel eyes were filled with concern.

"Just forget it James. Just like you said," she choked, wrapping her arms protectively around herself, her body now racking with silent sobs.

"I'm sorry. I was just so angry because you wouldn't listen to me," he replied, concerned about her tears but not daring to touch her. The last thing he needed was a blak eye.

"Because you broke my heart," she hiccupped, looking away at the wall. She was suddenly even more aware that she had no escape and that she would actually have to talk to James. He wasn't going to let it go especially if she had begun to open up to him.

"I didn't mean to. I was just scared," James said, his voice wavering slightly but a determined look set in his eye.

"Your not scared of anything," she whispered, earning a throaty laugh from James. For the first time in the conversation, she looked closely at him. Although he was chuckling softly, he looked sad and wary, suddenly looking far older than she had ever seen him. His usual boyish charm seemed to disappear for a moment and James's happy visage collapsed around him. For the first time, the invincible James Potter looked lost and vulnerable.

It scared her.

"Everyone is afraid of something," he muttered, not able to hold her gaze for the first time during the conversation.

"Well what do you fear then?" she asked, interest bubbling in her chest. James was acting mature and sensible. 'He must be depressed,' she thought.

"Loss," he said simply in a tone what clearly said 'don't ask me anything else.'

"Oh," she replied, unsure of what to say.

"I fear not being able to protect the people I love and watching them die around me. I fear that the world will be consumed by darkness. I fear that you will never forgive me," he continued, glancing at her sadly.

"Why should I forgive you?" she asked, knowing that she was already giving in. She couldn't help the fact that she needed him.

"Because the only reason I left why to try and convince myself that I didn't care for you. I was just scared because the other night was amazing and made me feel all these new feelings towards you. It just freaked me out so I…bailed. I'm so sorry," James finished, immensely proud that he had managed to explain everything without revealing that he loved her. He just wasn't ready.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions," Lily murmured, edging slightly closer to him. James smiled.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked grinning. Lily smiled, leaning in towards him. Their lips met softly and James tried not to push his luck but kissing on a bed was certainly having an effect.

"What do you think?" Lily said huskily as they parted, ignoring the voice in her head, screaming that she was going to fast. How could she so easily forgive him?

"That's a yes then?" he laughed. Lily nodded but there was still uncertainty in her eyes.

"How many people have you slept with?" she blurted, silently cursing her lack of tact. He looked slightly taken back, but answered none the less.

"Seven…including you," he replied cautiously, obviously wondering where she was going with it. It was an unusual thing to ask after they had just made up.

"Really?" Lily exclaimed, greatly surprised that it hadn't been more. Every girl that he had went on a date with claimed to of slept with him, which was basically the entire female population of Hogwarts.

"Yea. Three were muggle girls during the holidays when I was drunk. I went out with one for a few weeks but the other two were one night stands," he explained, shrugging carelessly.

"Wait so you've only slept with three girls that actually go to Hogwarts?" Lily asked completely astounded. Mandy was obviously one he had spelt with but there was only two others. Most of the girls had been lying.

"Yea Mandy who I was going out with and I only slept with her once. Then there was Tiffany who was a one night stand and then Mel who I went out with. I slept with her a few times because she didn't seem to mind that I kept leaving her," James continued, not overly happy about having to talk about his sex life. But if it made Lily feel better, he would do anything.

"But how come every girl you every went to Hogsmead said they shagged you?" she said.

"They lied," he answered curtly, looking away.

"But they said you shagged in alleyways and the girls toilets," Lily yelped, unable to believe what she was hearing. James Potter, playboy of Hogwarts, was not a cold hearted man whore after all.

"I have never shagged in a alleyway or in any toilets for that matter. That's nasty! The most adventurous I have been is in a muggle girls car and a broom closet, and they were only once," he laughed, marvelling in how pathetic some of the girls actually were.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that they were just rumours?" Lily asked, amazed.

"Because I kind of liked having a stud reputation," James said proudly, puffing out his chest and smiling cockily.

"With the price of being labelled a man slut?" Lily raised her eyebrows questioningly, a smirk tugging at her lips as his hands began to explore her body once more. It had only been a day but she had already missed his touch.

"Actually you were the only person that thought I was a man slut," he grinned, caressing her covered chest with his hands.

"Oh I wonder why?" she cooed, arching her back into his touches.

"Hmm," he moaned, words failing him as he pulled her pyjama top over her head and looked down at her naked chest. His marks from their last encounter were still visible and we wondered how hard he had suckled her.

"James, god, get on with it," Lily groaned, pressing her chest up against his face that he had been staring thoughtfully at.

"Last time, I didn't hurt you did I?" James asked timidly, stroking her swollen breasts with his fingers gently.

"Only in a good way," she grinned wickedly, grinding her pelvis against him, urging him to get on with it. She was aching for him.

He whimpered.

"Please don't do that," James mumbled as she pushed against him again, pleased by the obvious reaction that she was getting.

"Then make me stop," she laughed, her eyes suddenly becoming wide as lips moved down, ignoring her breasts. He was heading for one place and one place only. Quickly discarding her small pyjama shorts, his mouth closed over the middle of her legs.

She screamed in surprise. 'Oh my fucking god!' her mind bellowed as his tongue explored new places, licking delicately at her privates, sucking and nibbling. Within seconds Lily was thrashing, unable to hold in her pleasurable screams as his tongue thrust in deeper.

She was now officially glad that they had made up…

To be continued…

A/N Sorry for the complete lack of Sirius in this chapter but I had to do the whole Lily/James thing if everything is going to work for the next few chapters. Once again, not one of my longer chapters but I just had to set everything up.

Next chapter: The Search for a Hero (Malfoy returns hehe)

You review, I update! Please 10 more reviews before the next chapters and please tell me what you like about my story. I love descriptive reviews!


	12. The Search for a Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters such as Lily, James, Sirius and Lupin (they belong to J.K obviously) but I do own the others. I don't own, you don't sue!

This is my second Harry Potter fan fic. If you enjoy please read 'I Will Dare' my first one.

This story contains 15 chapters so far. Next chapter is 'Spring Fever' chap 13.

OoooooO

Chapter 12: The Search for a Hero

"I thought you had a knife that could undo any lock," Lily said, watching James fiddle with the strong brass door handle. Sighing distractedly, wiping sweat from his brow, James turned to face her.

"I did but Sirius thought it would be funny to break into Zonkos for no apparent reason and not steal anything," he replied, shrugging at his best friend's idiocy before turning to eye the escape door with a growing distaste.

"Ah," Lily chuckled, surveying her boyfriend through dreamy eyes as he began to kick the door in anger, growling curses under his breath. However without his wand, nothing happened.

"Do you thing they protected the escape from muggle solutions as well?" James wondered, rubbing his foot absently.

Lily shrugged.

"Probably not."

"Oh good," James smiled wickedly, detaching a stick of wood from the polished bed post and shoving it forcefully into the lock. Watching idly with eyebrows raised, Lily restrained herself from laughing. Hissing in fury as the stick snapped, James began to pound the door, his eyes glittering in frustration.

"Still not opening?" Lily questioned mockingly, her eyes wide with innocence.

"I'm not finished," he sniped haughtily, standing back to examine the door. Before Lily could even retort, James flung himself forward, propelling all his strength against the ancient wood.

The old door was lifted clean off it's hinges, crashing to the ground in the middle of a corridor, dusty swirling as it fell.

Recovering from the initial shock, Lily looked to James who was dusting off his hands.

"Congratulations James, your quite the craftsmen," Lily muttered sarcastically, staring at the broken door.

"I like to think so," he smiled…

OoooooO

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Satin screamed, pointing a accusing finger at a red raced Cherry.

Satin's friend had taken shelter behind a sheepish looking Remus as she and Sirius came through the door, escaping their overnight prison.

"Before you say anything, it was not my fault," Cherry said, edging further behind Remus.

"Really? Funny that!" Satin hissed, stepping towards her cowering friend, Sirius cackling evilly behind her.

"So uh…have a good time?" Cherry muttered timidly, trying to divert the conversation away from the fact that she had kidnapped her best friend and locked her in a room with a crazy womaniser.

"Depends with which way you look at it," Satin nodded curtly, ignoring Cherry's questioning gaze.

"Weren't you guys watching anyway?" Sirius asked suspiciously, his eyebrows raised at Lupin, not seemingly to bothered that his friend had held him hostage.

"No because _someone _spent to much of her time watching James and Lily…get busy," Remus replied pointedly, shaking his head in shame of what Cherry had done, who was blushing furiously.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S GROSS!" Satin bellowed, silently thanking god that she and Sirius had not done anything. Turning to Cherry with her hands on her hips, Satin levelled her friend with a disgusted glare.

"But they were arguing about something that I couldn't hear and then they well… I couldn't help but watch. I mean not often you get to see gorgeous James Potter naked," Cherry replied wistfully, a perfect image of James' well defined abs instantly formulating in her mind.

"Yea while he was shagging his girlfriend," Sirius laughed, seemingly finding the whole situation rather amusing.

"Well he was on top so I couldn't see Lily," Cherry shrugged, quite pleased that she had managed to find a secret peep hole. Although she didn't have any feelings for James, she couldn't help but look at his body when she had the opportunity. 'Lily's so lucky,' she thought bitterly.

"Speaking of which shouldn't we let James and Lily out?" Lupin asked, ignoring Cherry's grunt of protest. She sighed in defeat as everyone looked at her, waving her arms dismissively.

"Fine. Let them out," Cherry groaned, realising that it would be seconds before Sirius told James that she was ogling at him. Cherry doubted that Lily would be pleased but she shook it off. It was Lily's fault that she had such a drop dead gorgeous boyfriend. He was after all, the famous James Potter.

"I think Lily would be interested to know what you were doing spying on her boyfriend?" Sirius said wickedly, obviously thinking along the same lines Cherry was as they made their way to the second room that held Lily and James. Grinning slightly as Cherry glared at him, Sirius' eyes began to gleam with mischievousness.

Walking silently from then on down a dark twisting corridor, Satin walked close to Sirius, needing the happiness and comfort he provided. He seemed unfazed by the haunted environment that they had entered, his face lit up with a evil glow as he plotted revenge against Cherry. Cackling slightly at the thought, he looked to see the Satin's uneasy expression and drew her close to him, settling her under the crook of his arm.

"Where is this room anyway?" Sirius asked, trying to break the gloomy silence that had penetrated his friends. They all seemed worried and wary about their dark surroundings and Sirius could hazard a guess that they were near the dungeons. The walls were dank and slimy, only lit by small flickering torches and it was cold and eerie.

"It's further down. We couldn't find anywhere else," Remus answered, shaking his head as Cherry walked into a large suit of armour, crashes echoing continuously down the hall.

"Are you trying to alert the enemy?" Sirius hissed, casting a wary glance at the tapestry into the Slytherin Common Room that they passed. Sirius was starting to get worried now. They must have been really far down if they had reached the Slytherins dormitories.

"Yea I doubt we could fight off one hundred Slytherins if they surfaced from their common room. There's nobody to help us here," Satin muttered, remembering that all other houses feared to dwell deeper into the dungeons than necessary.

"Don't worry. Cherry's ran into that suit of armour three times since last night. Every time," Lupin sighed, casting a annoyed glance at a disgruntled Cherry.

"Did not," she murmured.

"Oh my god. How much longer?" Sirius complained, scuffing his feet along the ground, much to the aggravation of his companions.

"Here we are," Lupin said as they walked around a corner, coming to face a small and dusty corridor. An old wooden door was located in the middle of the hallway, sides splintered and door knob broken. Cherry gasped.

Running quickly up to it, she looked at the wall which the door had hung on. The room inside was empty.

"THEY GOT OUT!" Sirius bellowed, surveying the remains of the door with shock.

"James must have broke it down," Cherry said mildly, kicking it slightly with her foot and eyeing it with interest.

Remus glared at her.

"Didn't you think to put a basic resistance charm on the door?" he yelped, causing Cherry to become a steady shade of red. She shrugged sheepishly, a look of innocence on her bronzed face.

"No I obviously didn't but what's the problem? We were going to let them out anyway," Cherry said, flicking her chestnut hair indigently over her shoulder and pouting at Remus.

"Yea but they don't know that. They might think that we were going to keep them in there for ever," Lupin cried, pointing dramatically at the door at his feet. Cherry rolled her eyes, folding her arms haughtily and turning away.

"Dude, your screwed," Sirius laughed, not noticing the faint footsteps coming from behind him.

"Indeed you are," a cold voice drawled, stepping into the narrow corridor, flanked by ten fellow Slytherins.

"OH MY GOD," screamed Cherry, her confident posture wavering for a second.

The Slytherins broad shadows fell over the four Gryffindors, causing Satin to gulp and move closer to Sirius that had already drawn his wand…

OoooooO

"Can you hear anything?" Lily wondered as she and James sped through the dungeon corridors, hearing a faint crashing sound in the distance. It sounded like a suit of armour.

However James who seemed intent on exiting the lower school as quickly as possible, was muttering words such as "why the dungeons?" and "are they trying to get us killed?" quietly under his breath. Preoccupied by this, he didn't respond.

Shaking it off, Lily jogged quickly up to his side, his lengthy strides making it difficult for her to keep up with him. Still in her pyjamas she was shivering from the cold, goose bumps erupting on her pale skin. Even James seemed whiter than usual, his faint tan barely visible.

"James. Wait. Slow down," Lily stammered, grabbing onto his hand and alerting him to the fact that she was there.

"Sorry. I'm on another planet," he told her, glancing warily down the hallway as they came to a stand still.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked worriedly, surprised by the fear that was written over James' handsome face. It was rare to see James so distressed.

"We are at the lowest point of the school. It's where Slytherins can do what they want without the interference of teachers. It's dangerous. These people are like wannabe death eaters," James said quietly, wishing that someone, anyone, would come down the hallway. It would feel a lot safer if people rather than evil Slytherins were nearby.

"Hmm I'd be grateful for the presence of Peeves at the moment," Lily murmured, surveying the hall with narrowed eyes. Even the portraits that hung from the walls were smirking and leering at them, emblems of the Slytherin crest upon their chests.

"Even Peeves doesn't come down here. Come on we better go," James insisted, grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her down the corridor. However before they could move any further, a echoing cry travelled towards them.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed a voice in the distance, muffled by the walls and rooms separating them.

"Ok, what was that?" Lily choked, her voice sounded weak and strained despite herself.

But before James could answer, bangs like gun shots could be heard nearby with crashes quickly accompanying them. Although far away, the noises bounced off the stony walls and travelled quickly, alerting Lily and James to the fight.

"What do we do?" Lily stammered, looking at James' concerned face as he tried to locate the direction of the racket.

"We help," James replied as a muffled yell vibrated through the dungeons.

Taking off back down the corridor, James sprinted through the winding corridors, aware of Lily at his heels. He didn't want to bring her directly into a fight but he knew he had no choice. She would never stay when others were in danger.

Swinging after James past the Slytherin tapestry, Lily tried to ignore the sounds of battle ahead of them. Running as fast as she could she still fell behind James whose long stride had him the advantage. Panting heavily she slowly down for a second, waiting to catch her breath.

Just as she was about to set off in pursuit of James who was quickly gaining distance between them, a stifled yell came from her right.

Jumping back slightly, Lily examined the door which the shout had emulated from. Drawing out her wand, Lily was vaguely aware of James disappearing from view ahead of her. Intent on helping in the fight, he obviously wasn't conscious of that fact that Lily was no longer at his side.

Gripping the rusty old door handle, Lily heard scuffling coming from inside. Flinging the heavy door open she came face to face with was she knew as two sixth year Slytherins.

They both turned to look at her, the smallest of the two realising his chance of escape. He pushed past her before she could even react, knocking her into a small desk and causing her wand to skitter across the stone floor.

Releasing a small 'ouff' at the impact, Lily staggered against the desk, gripping its damp surface tightly to regain balance.

The other Slytherin stared at her, his small brown eyes blurry and unfocused as she gasped for breath. She recognised him as Bernard Crabbe.

"What you doing hear mudblood? He owes me and you let him get away," he slurred, staggering towards her. The stench of Fire Whiskey was heavy around him, making her choke as he drew nearer.

"Leave her to me Crabbe," another voice sneered.

Believing it to be her rescuer Lily turned around in relief, only to find Lucius Malfoy standing before her. 'Not again,' she thought, a shiver trickling up her spine as she looked into his cold blue eyes. She was suddenly aware of the fact that she was standing in her skimpy pyjamas and a red hot blush seeped onto her face.

Remembering the last time she had fought Malfoy she had been blown into a lake and that was when she was equipped with a wand. This time she was completely defenceless and Malfoy knew it.

Assuring the drunk Crabbe out of the room, he turned to her, his penetrating gaze taking in her almost naked appearance.

Stumbling backwards in what she thought was the general direction of her wand, Lily noticed the streak of blood falling down Malfoys cheek. His robes were ruffled and he was breathing heavily. Lily realised that he must have been involved in the fight.

"Now you mudblood are going to pay. Your filthy and your disgusting and I'm going to make you realise that," Malfoy spat, coming towards her and gripping her thin arms.

Squealing at his pincher like grip, Lily's eyes widened as she was pushed up against the wall forcefully, all the air being knocked out her lungs.

Before she could even scream, he had conjured a tight cloth around her mouth, that stopped her from being able to speak.

Laughing softly, his body crushed hers against the wall and she instantly felt herself begin to bruise. She struggled in his arms as his cold hand brushed over her now hard breasts through her top.

"You like that? You shouldn't. You dirty and your vile and you'll be that way forever especially for allowing me to do this," Malfoy cackled pushing his knee in between her thighs and forcing them to separate.

Tears were now cascading down her face as she shook her head vigorously, trying to push his heavy weight away from her. She was flushed from the effort, as he began to bite into her neck.

"You might ask why I'm not binding you. Well I like to see you struggle. It will only hurt you more," he insisted, fingers now ripping at her thin top.

"Well now. Hmm you've been letting someone bite you already," Malfoy hissed, examining the small red patches just above her chest that James had created with rough fingers.

"Lets see if we can do better than that," he laughed, lowering his hand and biting into her pale flesh…

OoooooO

10 minutes earlier…

…"OH MY GOD," screamed Cherry, her confident posture wavering for a second.

The Slytherins broad shadows fell over the four Gryffindors, causing Satin to gulp and move closer to Sirius that had already drawn his wand.

"Well well what do we have here?" Malfoy sneered, moving towards the group, his eyes glinting with satisfaction.

"Fuck off Malfoy," Sirius bit back, scanning the arrivals with loathing.

"Your not in a position to make me do anything," Malfoy replied, holding out his wand and signalling for those behind him to do the same.

"Watch me!" Sirius cried, flinging a scolding hex at the Slytherin while moving Satin to the side. Malfoy easily reflected it causing Sirius to deflect his own curse.

Growling in fury, Sirius' wand exploded with similar spells that bounced and crashed into the walls around them. At this the other Slytherins began to react, sending curses spinning at the opponents.

Through the din Sirius was vaguely aware of Malfoy approaching him, wand drawn and sneer present.

Flicking his wand absently at Cherry on his right side sending her smashing into the wall, Malfoy cleared his path to Sirius. With a blinding flash of light, Sirius was thrown backwards, tumbling into Remus and sending them both crashing to the floor.

Groaning painfully, Sirius pushed himself onto her knees, aware of the thick battle fog now swirling around him. Remus was already shooting spells again, picking off the opponents through the mist. Realising that he should be helping him, Sirius scanned the hallway quickly for Satin.

Remus was at his side, cursing continually at the Slytherins who were stumbling through the haze. Cherry was on the opposite side of the corridor, attacking the enemy with her brutal fury, biting and kicking them in any way possible. Sirius smiled. Cherry never was one to go down without a fight.

Squinting his eyes, Sirius looked for Satin, recognising her whip of ebony hair where he had been previously fighting Malfoy. She was now in battle with him, releasing strings of powerful hexes and curses straight at the blond. She had obviously taken over when Sirius had been blasted.

Cursing slightly that Satin would even try and take on someone so dangerous, Sirius raised his wand and flicked it towards Lucius, still locked in battle with his girlfriend.

Before he knew what was happening, a streak of light struck Malfoy across the cheek, smacking him painfully with force. He reeled back with the intensity of the blow, feeling hot blood begin to run swiftly down his face. Looking up the familiar face of Sirius Black who was approaching the black haired witch he had been fighting, Malfoy realised it was his chance to get away.

Hearing Cherry scream in rage while single-handedly fighting off three Slytherins, Sirisu and Satin became distracted.

Looking hurriedly around the corner, Malfoy saw James Potter heading towards them, wand drawn and face set. Swearing quietly, he knew that he could not take on both James and Sirius. Disappearing into a tapestry on his right side before Sirius could see him, he saw a flash of red hair in the distance.

Realising it was his chance of revenge, Malfoy left the others to fight it out, intent on punishing the new Head Girl…

To be continued…

A/N Depressing chapter I know but I worked long and hard on this. It will get better in the next couple of chaps.

Next chapter: Exit Strategy

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! You make my day! Please continue! 10 reviews please before next update! I will update soon depending on reviews!


	13. Exit Strategy

Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters such as Lily, James, Sirius and Lupin (they belong to J.K obviously) but I do own the others. I don't own, you don't sue!

This is my second Harry Potter fan fic. If you enjoy please read 'I Will Dare' my first one.

This story contains 15 chapters so far. Next chapter is 'Spring Fever' chap 14.

OoooooO

Chapter 13: Exit Strategy

"JAMES! WHAT YOU DOING HERE! How did you get out?" Sirius called, watching his friend approach at speed, skidding to a stop in front of him.

"I heard the commotion. When we got out the room the spell was broken and our wands were returned," James panted, ducking a streak of golden light that was instantly sent towards him. Flicking his wand through the haze, he heard his curse collide with a beefy Slytherin, hearing them grunt loudly in pain.

"Where's Malfoy gone? He was just here," Sirius said worriedly, scanning the brutal battle for Lucius. Cherry was still locked in vicious combat with three of the Slytherins and Lupin was shooting spells from the sidelines, picking them off one by one.

"I don't know. I didn't see Malfoy go past me. Where's Lily? She was behind me," James moaned, looking around for a flash of red hair. He couldn't see her anywhere.

Snapped out of his thoughts by a ribbon of red light that smashed into a tapestry behind him, James launched forward, wiping Lily temporarily from his mind. His eyes narrowing onto a large seventh year, he flung his wand forward, generating a wave of power to knock down the Slytherin.

Seeing the coming attack, the person James vaguely recognised as Martin Shaw, brought up a glowing green force field. James's spell hitting it with mind staggering strength, the barrier was smashed through, sending Martin stumbling backwards. However the protection spell he had used, had taken the worst of the blow.

Growling in fury, James pressed forward, taking advantage of Shaw's weakened defences. Within seconds, he had hit the ground, stunned and disarmed.

Turning his attention to the rest of the fight, James was aware that six Slytherins still remained and Remus was now out cold. Rushing over to him James realised that he had been knocked out by a suit of armour that Crabbe had sent hurtling at him.

Knowing that Remus was in no immediate danger, James rushed forward to help Cherry that was taking on three death eaters alone now that Lupin was unconscious. Two more lay at her feet. James had to hand it to her; she was fierce and merciless when she wanted to be.

Coming up behind the fight, James easily stunned one before the other two Slytherins turned to face him. With a whip of her wand, Cherry had stunned another while their attention was on James.

The final one standing, Rockwood, smacked Cherry forcefully across the face, sending her sprawling backwards into a stack of books, taking her by surprise. A soft scream escaped her as she tumbled to the ground, finally defeated.

Rockwood gave a whoop of joy, dancing away from the curses that James was firing at him.

Out of the corner of his eye, James could see Satin and Sirius facing the last three opponents, courses of magic rippling through the air. Satin seemed to be facing a young girl with long dark brown hair and cold grey eyes. Bellatrix Black.

James shuddered. Bellatrix was powerful and was refusing to go down without a fight. Multiple hexes seemed to stream towards Satin, exploding near her and causing bookshelves and paintings to explode in flashes of light.

James could tell Satin was beginning to tire. She wouldn't be able to hold someone off as powerful as Bellatrix for much longer and Sirius was in combat with two other Slytherins and Cherry and Lupin were unconscious.

Firing another spell at Rockwood, James saw Satin being struck painfully in the chest by a band of electric green light. She crumpled to the ground, completely motionless.

James was now painfully aware that he and Sirius were the last ones standing. They were also outnumbered two to one.

Realising that he had to get rid of Rockwood if he was to stand any chance against Bellatrix, James muttered incantations continually under his breath. Armour, paintings, books and statues all were reduced to dust as Rockwood tried to deflect the spells, finally choosing to dive towards Bellatrix.

Facing the two Slytherins that had their wands raised and faces set, James saw one of Sirius' opponents collapse onto the ground in a moan of pain.

Disposing of Rockwood, James sent him flying into the wall with a sickening crack.

Hearing Bellatrix growling in fury he finally turned to her, immediately raining curses in her direction. She laughed bitterly, dodging around them and sending lethal steams of her own.

Within about five minutes of vigorous duelling they were both wearing outcausing James realised that her force field was getting weaker. Knowing that this was his chance to finish her off, James muttered the strongest spell he could think of, gripping his wand tightly and focusing all the power he had left.

A beam of pulsing red light exploded out of his wand and struck her barrier with shattering force. Startled by the unexpected strength of his spell her defences couldn't take it and with a howl of pain, she was propelled backwards, hitting the floor unconscious.

However focused on Bellatrix, James hadn't noticed Rockwood regain consciousness. Narrowing his eyes and holding up his wand, Rockwood sent a flash of light towards James who was watching Sirius take care of the last Slytherin.

Unable to counter the attack, the spell smacked James in the chest, ripping through his robes and sending him flying backwards. With unbelievable power, James connected with the wall behind him, falling it collapse as he struck it. His whole body was numb as the small wooden wall buckled under the might of the impact. His body and bones instantly shattered as the strong wood clobbered his limp form.

James was blown straight through, hitting the ground on the other side of the wall agonizingly.

Watching his friend smash through the wall, Sirius stunned Rockwood finally finishing off with the last Slytherins before running towards James. Kneeling down amongst the rubble around his friend, he felt for a pulse on James's ice cold skin. Feeling James heart beat slowly and faintly under his shaking fingertips he sighed in relief.

However looking up in surprise, Sirius saw Malfoy and Lily looking at the scene in complete shock, Lily's face wet with tears. James had been blown straight into the room which Malfoy had captured Lily in…

OoooooO

10 minutes earlier..

"Please," Lily whimpered, feeling Malfoy's hot breath on her chest. He had pulled the straps of her top down and was biting on her painfully. James' soft red patches would be nothing compared to the bruising and aching Malfoy would leave behind.

Lily could hear the sounds of battle nearby and the warrior cries that Cherry was issuing, wishing that she could be with them. All her friends were so close but completely unaware of Lily's pain. She sobbed for them, aching for James' soft touch.

"No point in crying. Nobody can hear you," Malfoy laughed, tracing her breast roughly with his fingers. She whimpered, unable to talk thanks to Malfoy's silencing spell.

"You've certainly been busy. But with who?" he smirked evilly, outlining the marks James had left. She tried to wriggle but his body was too heavily pushed against her.

Feeling him begin to scrap in between her legs she began to thrash, only spurring him on more. Just about to dispose of her bottoms there was a scream in the distance that sounded frightening like Cherry. Seconds later, there was a loud whoop of joy followed by multiple crashes.

It sounded like the fight was getting closer. Lily prayed that it was. If only somebody could come into the small room and find them.

Malfoy who was momentarily distracted by the commotion turned back to Lily, crushing her harder and preventing any chance of escape. Lily felt numb, this couldn't be happening.

Hearing another smack in the distance Lily began to fear for her friends, despite the situation she herself, was in. A evil laugh vibrated through the walls and by the look of recognition on Malfoy's face, he knew who it belonged to.

Shrugging slightly and starting to peel off Lily's shorts, Malfoy heard the same voice scream in pain as a loud explosion echoed through the walls. He tensed, knowing that it was Bellatrix that he had heard.

Seeing this as her chance of escape, Lily kneed him hard in the groin, pulling away from his grasp and pulling her top up securely. Malfoy staggered back, glaring venom in her direction. Pulling out his wand he gasped, done with games.

Suddenly a loud crash detonated behind her, dust spilling into the room. Spinning around, as though in slow motion, Lily watched the wall collapse in on itself. A broad figure came sailing clean through it, breaking the plaster and wood as his body collided with it painfully. He was thrown raggedly onto the ground near Lily's feet, dust and rubble swirling through the room.

She gasped in shock; Malfoy too, looking stunned.

Squinted her eyes to look at the figure, she saw someone else run through the gap in the wall, bending over his friend. She heart caught in her throat as Sirius Black looked up at her, crouching next to who Lily now recognised as her boyfriend…

OoooooO

"I can't believe what that jerk was going to do to you? You have to report him," Sirius hissed, pacing the aisle of the hospital wing worriedly late that night.

"No. I don't need the fuss. I want to forget it," Lily answered in a small voice. "But you didn't have to stun him."

"No I did. I still don't see why you wonttell onhim. Imagine what would have happened if James hadn't of been blasted," Sirius said fiercely, ignoring Lily's terrified flinch. She didn't want to think about what would have happened.

"Is James going to be alright?" she asked, trying to divert the conversation away from Malfoy.

"Madam Pomfrey says shes not sure. Lupin and Cherry are awake now but are still weak. Satin and James however, got injured pretty bad. If James had been left, he would have died within an hour. He had hundreds of broken bones and internal bleeding. And well Bellatrix used one hell of a spell on Satin," Sirius explained, trying and failing to sound cheerful.

"What about the Slytherins? Are they okay?"

"Don't know why your concerned but yes. Most were hit by stunners. Nothing to lethal. Bellatrix is still out of it though. Turns out James well and truly kicked her ass," Sirius said with satisfaction. Lily rolled her eyes, despite the situation.

"I need to see James," she cried desperately, annoyed that Pomfrey had thrown her out the hospital wing.

Sirius turned and grinned at her.

"Your wish is my command," he laughed, bowing proudly towards her.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked suspiciously, knowing the kind of thing a Marauder was capable of. The last thing everyone needed right now was Sirius in detention for the next six months.

"Look just go in there and I'll distract Promfrey," Sirius said dismissively, obviously not willing to share how he was going to do so. "When I give the signal, you have to get out of there."

"Ok," Lily nodded, thankful that she would be able to see James. "What's the signal?"

"I'm thinking lots and lots of yelling," Sirius answered, ushering her into the ward and spinning on a heel in search of the matron.

"But what about Dumbledore?" Lily asked, remembering that Dumbledore had come running down to the hospital wing to check on all the students. She hadn't yet seen him leave.

"Don't worry he could hardly breath and she's popping pills," Sirius replied reassuringly, indicating to Promfrey who was downing Mandrake tablets in her office.

Lily smiled timidly…

OoooooO

Lily tiptoed quietly into the hospital wing, passing beds that held the unconscious forms of Satin, Bellatrix and two other Slytherins. They all looked unbelievable pale; Satin more than usual. Lily's heart went out to her.

Wanting to console her friend but knowing that she didn't have time, Lily kissed Satin briefly on the cheek before proceeding down the aisle. She knew that Cherry and Lupin were awake now, so Lily went quietly. She wanted time alone with James so didn't appreciate her friends butting in.

Walking past Remus and Cherry she breathed a sound of relief that they were asleep.

Glancing down to the end of ward she saw a mass of ruffled black hair glimmering in the moonlight. Her heart immediately beginning to race, Lily approached him cautiously.

Leaning over him she seen that he was still out cold, his breath swift and shallow. Faint scratches and cuts skimmed over his normally smooth features, evidence of the blast that had hit him.

Feeling tears begin to prick her eyes, she fingered his pyjamas timidly, lifting them gently to peer at his chest. Similar injuries plagued his already scarred abs, running up his battered body. She could see where the wood had pierced through his skin and where the impact had shattered his bones.

She felt a tear slid down her face.

Willing herself not to cry as she felt James' soft skin, Lily heard voices from outside the doors.

"But we haven't finished," she heard Sirius cry in loud desperation.

"I need to check on my patients," answered the voice of Madam Pomfrey, her footsteps clattering against the stone floor as she drew closer to the door.

"No! Rainbow Pies! Rainbow Pies!" Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping that Lily would hear him.

Lily gasped, realising that she shouldn't be in here. Glancing around wildly for a place to hide, she jumped as the doors swung open to reveal Sirius clinging onto Madam Pomfrey's arm, trying to pull her away. They both froze as their eyes set on Lily.

"Young lady! What are you doing in here?" the matron boomed, surveying Lily with distaste.

"Lily what a surprise," Sirius said dryly, shuffling from foot to foot. He looked highly uncomfortable and incredible guilty.

"Sirius, what is the meaning of this?" Pomfrey asked, obviously connecting the dots together.

"Lily you idiot! I said the code name! Rainbow Pies," Sirius cried, stomping his foot and ignoring the gaze of the matron.

"We don't have a code name," Lily answered, looking at a very disgruntled Sirius.

"Well we really should."

"What's going on here? Would somebody like to tell me why you are disturbing my patients," Pomfrey interrupted, now levelling the two teenagers with a steely gaze. Lily shivered. It reminded her of Malfoy.

"Lily, would you like to answer the dear lady's question? The good Sirius name has been dragged through the mud here," Sirius said through gritted teeth, looking pointedly at a sheepish Lily.

"Umm…" was her reply.

"Wait! That's why you came to distract me!" Pomfrey snapped in realisation, now seething in anger. Turning to look at Sirius her face began to boil, as he backed away towards his friend.

Sirius paused, unsure of what to say. Making a split decision, he quickly span around to face Lily, completely ignoring the nurse.

"I came onto a 30 year old matron and you can't hide in a room full of cupboards…!"

To be continued…

A/N Sorry about the shortest of this chapter but it wasn't going to be a chapter at all. The last one was longer and the next one will be longer too so bare with me.

Next chapter: Spring Fever (Hogwarts version of Spring Break woohoo! Bound to be fun!)

10 reviews to next update please! And please make them detailed! I like to know what you liked about the story!

And to the girl how requested for PIES, there u go!


	14. Spring Fever

Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters such as Lily, James, Sirius and Lupin (they belong to J.K obviously) but I do own the others. I don't own, you don't sue!

This is my second Harry Potter fan fic. If you enjoy please read 'I Will Dare' my first one.

This story contains 16 chapters so far. Next chapter is 'Sirius Troubles'' chap 15.

_**Previously:** Kneeling down amongst the rubble around his friend, Sirius felt for a pulse on James's ice cold skin. Feeling James heart beat slowly and faintly under his shaking fingertips he sighed in relief._

_However looking up in surprise, Sirius saw Malfoy and Lily looking at the scene in complete shock, Lily's face wet with tears. James had been blown straight into the room which Malfoy had captured Lily in…_

OoooooO

**Chapter 14: Spring Fever**

"One month detention! One month!" Sirius moaned, collapsing on a sofa in the common room and tilting his head to look at a disgruntled James.

He had just returned from his first detention which had turned out to be scrubbing bed pans in Promfrey's pink apron, flowery hair net and using a purple tooth brush. Needless to say he was not in the best of moods.

James however, seemed to find the whole situation rather amusing, despite that Sirius had been trying to do him a favour at the time. Madam Promfrey would never look Sirius the same again.

Despite Sirius providing reasonable entertainment James was still in pretty bad shape after the vicious battle. Still limping and faintly marked he had recovered enough to leave the hospital wing. Small scars could still be seen faintly on his face, although he was reassured they would fade within a couple of weeks. The aftermath of the fight still left him feeling tired and fragile.

"Are you still going on about detention? That was two days ago. Not my fault you threw yourself at the matron," James said mildly, flopping down beside his friend and gazing sleepily into the warm fire. He heard Sirius grunt beside him, obviously recognising defeat in what James had said.

"Nothing happened. I couldn't do that to Satin," he mumbled in reply, fiddling idly with his fingers and pushing his girlfriend to the back of his mind. He couldn't believe how much he thought about her and it was beginning to freak him out.

"Well it's nice to know that you care," James laughed, clapping Sirius on the back. His friend was finally maturing; the day McGonagall never thought would come.

"Speaking of caring, have you spoken to Lily about what happened with Malfoy yet?" Sirius asked, diverting the conversation away from his and Satin's relationship. It was disturbing that he cared so much about her and he didn't need to be reminded of it.

"No. Every time I bring it up she changes the subject," James shrugged, anger boiling inside him at the thought of Lily and Malfoy together. It killed him to know what Lucius had done to his pure innocent girlfriend and how me had blemished her perfect skin.

"So I take it no bedroom action then?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows, levelling his friend with glinting eyes, suddenly looking far more at ease than he had moments before. James sighed and rolled his eyes.

"No. I'm injured and I don't think she's ready after what Malfoy done," he replied sadly, fingering a small cut on his hand, resolutely not looking at his companion.

"Hmm bad luck man," Sirius nodded sympathetically, wondering how James must be feeling.

"What about you and Satin?"

"No. I said we'd take it slow so we are…much to my dismay," Sirius sighed, blushing under the disbelieving gaze of his friend.

"Wow, so nothing?" James asked, amazed that Sirius would give that much up for a girl. Sirius had never really cared about girlfriends before; his friends were always more important.

"No. But it's Spring Break next week so my hopes are high." Sirius's eyes twinkled at the thought, a lazy smile drifting over his face. He was obviously up in the clouds.

"Are your hopes high on Satin or someone else?" James asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at his friend. He didn't want Sirius to throw away something good so easily. James was well aware of his friends lack of willpower concerning women.

Sirius shrugged a shoulder in reply, avoiding James' gaze and looking into the fire, although his eyes were glazed and unfocused.

"I dunno. It's complicated. I don't wanna hurt her but my hormone clock is ticking away here," he muttered, ignoring the disapproving look that had instantly crossed James' face.

"Yea well, only Spring Break will tell…"

OoooooO

"SPRING BREAK EVERYBODY!" Sirius called, bursting out of the Charms classroom. He instantly began to celebrate his week of freedom by skipping happily down the hall, ignoring the pointed gazes of his friends.

Satin laughed, placing her hands on his chest and bringing him to a standstill. He pouted down on her, upset that she had ruined his annual Spring Break 'dance.' Unable to resist the utterly adorable look on his face, Satin pecked him lightly on the lips, causing him to wrap his arms around her slender form. She rolled her eyes at him, wriggling away and turning to the rest of the Marauders.

"So is everyone going to the party tonight?" Satin asked, looking at Lily unsurely. After all she was still shaken up about the whole Malfoy thing and Satin was unsure Lily was in the right state of mind.

James placed a reassuring hand on Lily's shoulder, reading her uneasy expression. Feeling warmth instantly spread through her body, Lily shivered in delight, a soft smile blossoming over her face.

"Yea we're coming," Lily said, turning around into James' chest and wrapping her hands around his waist. He smiled down at her reassuringly, resting his chin on her head.

"Where's your school bag?" James asked, gazing at her lovingly. Lily smiled; admiring how lucky she was. 'James is so observant when he wants to be,' she thought dreamily. Being with James had really messed with her head; she was turning into a dump ditz.

"Oh god. I had it before. I must have left it in the classroom. I'll be right back," Lily said, detangling herself from the comfort of her boyfriends arms and walking around the giggling Satin and Sirius.

She headed back into the empty class, noticing her bag sitting plainly in the middle of the darkened room. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. How could she have missed it? She was obviously more preoccupied with James than she had originally thought.

Lily crossed the room and slung her bag over her shoulder, turning back towards the exit, when suddenly the door slammed shut.

Emerging from the dark shadows of the room was none other than Malfoy, his sneer predominant and eyes gleaming with malice. A shiver ran through Lily's spine as she grabbed her wand hastily from her pocket, directed it towards his sneering face.

"Well well. If it isn't the dirty mudblood. _Forgot _your bag, did we? I was half expecting your boyfriend to come and get it," Malfoy drawled, eyeing her wand carelessly.

Lily felt her body freeze up in anger; her hand shaking with effort not to curse him. He wasn't doing anything to her… Yet.

She wasn't going to sink to his level.

"I don't need my boyfriend as a bodyguard," she said icily, warily watching his swaggering movements as he wandered the room absently.

"Oh I think you do. After all it was him who saved you before. If he hadn't of been blasted through that wall, who knows what I could have done to you?" Malfoy laughed, his eyes skimming up and down her now shuddering body. She tensed, feeling instantly uneasy with the way he was leering at her. She was uncomfortable about her body as it was.

"Your pathetic. You have to trap your victims to actually get laid!" Lily sniped, her posture oozing confidence that she didn't feel. Her fingers were clammy around her wand and her heart was thundering uncomfortably in her chest.

"Whereas you're an expert when it comes to pleasuring men? Ha! Tell me, have you and James been together since the little incident? Or is he too ashamed to touch a filthy mudblood that let someone else slobber all over her?" Malfoy sneered, his face shining with victory. Lily stuttered, unsure of what to say. James certainly hadn't even mentioned sleeping with her since she had been assaulted.

"That's none of your business," she replied viciously, raising her wand threateningly. But Malfoy did have a point. Why wasn't James making advances on her? Was she to dirty for him to touch now?

"Well then. Prove your love for him tonight. If he lets you…" Malfoy cackled, edging out the room and disappearing into the seeping shadows of the corridor.

'Good people were so easy to manipulate,' he thought evilly. James wouldn't want to sleep with her because she had been through a traumatic ordeal, and now, Lily would think that he didn't want to touch her. James' actions were so predictable. He wouldn't have sex with her in fear of hurting her. And he would pay for his chivalry.

Lily let out a long breath, gathering her thoughts quickly and regaining her composure. Tossing her burgundy hair over her shoulder, she sighed heavily before exiting the classroom, wondering what the night would bring…

OoooooO

"You want to go now?" Lily shouted into James' ear over the deafening sound of music that boomed through the common room. The fourth years and above were pounding to the songs, frailing arms and waving hair as though there was no tomorrow.

James turned towards his girlfriend, his eyes sparkling and face shining as they danced. He shrugged a shoulder carelessly, wanting to do whatever she was comfortable with.

"Why are you tired?" James asked, ignoring the girls that were dancing wildly behind him, hands wandering his back. Trying to engage James in their raunchy antics, they seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Lily was even there.

"Not really tired, but I would prefer to leave," she said, shooting a cautious look over James' shoulder at the blondes attempting to involve her boyfriend in their sexy dance.

"Oh ok," James replied. He smiled down lovingly at her, wrapping one of her scarlet locks around his finger. She beamed, stroking the curve of his neck with her hand gently, marvelling in the warmth and softness of his skin.

"Yea I'd rather not watch Sirius attempting to get Satin to strip tease," Lily muttered, throwing a glance in Sirius' direction. James let out a bark of laughter, glancing at his pouting friend trying to push Satin on top of a table while howling with laughter…

OoooooO

James and Lily were locked in a passionate embrace as they stumbled into their common room, staggering backwards onto a soft sofa. Lily's arms were firmly gripped around James' neck pulling him close to her aching body. Small tingling sensations were running up her spine; the feeling she got every time James touched her.

Caressing the hair at the nape of his neck she attempted to bring to bring him on top of her but his weight refused to budge. Despite the lip lock James was still a fair distance away, his hands resting on her waist gently, but making no advances.

Lily realising that she had to take matters into her own hands, drew her arms away from his neck and gently caressed his abdomen under his loose shirt. His skin was coarser than it had been before, permanently marked from the curse that had so brutally struck him. He seemed to wince slightly beneath her touch, causing her only to brush his skin lightly. She attempted to de-clothe herself, not satisfied with the reactions she was getting from James. However as soon as she pulled off her tight red top, he put his arm up to stop her.

"We don't have to," said James uncomfortably into her lips. Lily frowned, the earlier conversation with Malfoy still fresh in her whirling mind.

"Why? Don't you want to?" she persisted, running a hand up his thigh sensually while she combed his hair with her fingers, one arm propped up on his shoulder.

"No I do-" he began hastily, immediately cut off as her velvet mouth closed in around his lips. Instantly one hand moved out of his hair and towards his arm, while the other continued it's administrations. Lily grasped his wrist and directed it towards her plump breasts, barely covered by her thin black bra.

Unable to stop himself from drooling with desire, he began to circle her chest with his fingers, causing goose bumps to erupt over her pale skin. Looking down at her revealed body he suddenly spotted the fading marks that Malfoy had created; everything suddenly registering in his mind. Immediately realising what he was doing to a vulnerable and fragile girl, James pulled back with regret, despite the need for her hot mouth thumping through his veins.

"James what's wrong?" Lily frowned, looking up at him through rapidly blurring eyes. Pain had instantly exploded in her chest at his refusal, clawing at her insides and tearing at her heart.

"I just don't think your ready," he replied steadily, clearly looking down on her in concern.

"How do you know?" Lily said acidly, ignoring the pricks of tears that were rapidly forming in her eyes. Pulling her arms around herself, to cover her body from his sight she backed away from him, hurt swelling in her chest.

"Lily-" James began, motioning as though to grab her.

She recoiled from his heated touch, suddenly awfully aware that she was standing half naked in front of him. Embarrassment at his refusal and pain at what he had done was beginning to consume her, clouding her senses.

"Don't touch me! You obviously don't want to!" Lily cried, tears now spilling down her crimson checks as she struggled to cover herself with her arms.

"Lily? What?" James was completely bewildered by her protective actions, wandering what on earth he had done. Surely she understood that he was still injured and that he didn't want to hurt her, or himself?

He once again made to move towards her but received a terrified look from his girlfriend.

"Lily what's going on? A minute ago you wanted to have sex with me and now you wont let me touch you?" James explained, confusion clearly evident on his handsome features.

"I'm disgusting!" Lily hollered, turning on a heel and fleeing from her boyfriends presence, leaving a speechless James in her wake, trying to make sense of what had just occurred…

OoooooO

"You know it's not that hard!" Sirius said, eyeing Satin happily. She scowled deeply, flicking her hair into his face, eyes blazing with anger.

"Hard it might not be…but stupid it is," she sniped, pulling away from his sexy embrace.

"Stupid! I used to do it for a living!" Sirius proclaimed, mock hurt dancing across his haughty features.

"I don't doubt that. Dancing in nothing more than a thong for money seems just like your style," Satin quipped, breaking out in a smile despite herself.

"Shall I help you practise?" he said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows and glancing at her up and down. Satin placed her hands on her hips and raised a eyebrow, eyeing him with a steely glare.

"For the last time I am not strip teasing!"

"Fine," Sirius huffed, looking thoroughly disgruntled.

"Don't pout," Satin smiled, pecking him lightly on the lips. However Sirius had other ideas. Wrapping a arm around her slender waist he pulled her towards him, resting his hands on the small of her back.

Grinning slightly, Satin pushed him off, afraid of what she might do if things got out of hand.

"Go get me a drink," she ordered, pushing Sirius in the direction of the refresher table, desperate to restrain herself from doing something stupid.

"Fine," he grumbled unhappily, cursing under his breath.

**10 minutes later**

"Why resist Sirius?" Natalie murmured seductively, causing Sirius to flush deeply beneath her heated touch. Her nimble hands were fingering the material of his top, brushing lightly down his toned chest, pushing him against the closet wall.

"Satin," Sirius managed to breathe out in reply. He couldn't believe that he had been ambushed at the drinks table and had so easily fallen into Natalie's trap. Satin could find him any moment and he knew that she would be heartbroken if she did.

"Forget about her. She doesn't matter. She wont give you what you want," Natalie replied, putting painful pressure on the inside of his thigh.

Sirius moaned; out of approval or disagreement he wasn't sure. His weakening body was surrendering to the young girl's touch, his brain screaming in pointless protest. He tried to ignore the feelings and desire racking through his limps but he knew it was no use. The conscience inside his head was fading, drawn away by the touches of Natalie's fingers.

Trying desperately to pull away, Natalie's grip kept him in place, his final piece of willpower dying by the second. He knew his head was fighting a losing battle, consumed by his desire for some action. The voice in his head was now little more than a whisper as her hands wriggled up his top, touching the smooth flesh.

Closing his eyes, Sirius imagined Satin standing were Natalie was, giving him her body and her trust. _Trust!_

Sirius' eyes snapped open in realisation. He didn't deserve her trust if this is what he was doing. Grabbing on to the horrible truth Sirius's head snapped back into action, forcing his body away from a cooing Natalie who was moving in for the first kiss.

At that moment the door swung open and a beaming Satin looked upon the scene, the smile instantly dropping off her face. Sirius' eyes widened in surprise, his face now full of complete fear. His mind screamed at him to do something, to say _something._

"I didn't do it…!"

To be continued…

**A/N Well how about that! I updated! I'm so sorry it's been ages but I have been banned from the computer (sob sob) so your lucky this chapter came up at all. I will try my very hardest to update as soon as possible but there is no guarantee, you may have to wait. However I WILL finish this story! Only two chapters to go!**

**Satin caught Sirius when he was finally developing a conscience! Isn't that always the way? I'm sorry about this chapter, it's not my best but action will be coming soon for a explosive ending!**

**Thanx to all the lovely people that still reviewed despite my appalling updating! You're the reason I've updated! So please review!**


	15. Can't Fight The Moonlight

Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters such as Lily, James, Sirius and Lupin (they belong to J.K obviously) but I do own the others. I don't own, you don't sue!

This is my second Harry Potter fan fic. If you enjoy please read 'I Will Dare' my first one.

This story contains **17** chapters so far. Next chapter is 'Sirius Troubles' chap 16. I moved it to chap 16 instead of 15.

OoooooO

_**Previously: **"Why resist Sirius?" Natalie murmured seductively, causing Sirius to flush deeply._

"_Don't touch me! You obviously don't want to!" Lily cried, tears now spilling down her crimson checks as she struggled to cover herself with her arms._

OoooooO

**Chapter 15: Can't Fight the Moonlight**

"Ah crap!" Sirius exclaimed. Satin had just disappeared through the door, hair flying wildly behind her. Sirius stood still in numb shock and horror, unable to believe what had just happened.

"Er Sirius? Are you okay? Your not breathing and it's really starting to freak me out," Natalie said hesitantly, waving her hand in front of his stony face.

"I- uh- just- don' 'o," he sighed, obviously on another planet, his sentences garbled and not understandable.

Seeing that he was otherwise preoccupied and the mood had been ruined, Natalie bid him a goodbye - which was completely ignored - and left, casting a worried look behind her.

Sirius however, remained frozen on the spot until 45 minutes later; he was discovered and retrieved by a very pissed off Remus….

OoooooO

"It's just - I - she - I didn't…" Sirius dribbled off pathetically, oblivious to Remus' steely glare on his head the next morning. He was quickly drowning in a sea of depression and Lupin was making no move to help him out. As far as his friend was concerned, it was his own fault anyway.

"You couldn't HELP yourself could you? All you had to wait was a few bleeding weeks but you didn't!" Lupin exclaimed, pacing in front of Sirius, eyes blazing and face flaming. Sirius whimpered.

"Don't give me that! It's your own fault!" Lupin hollered, breathing down on Sirius with a menacing fury.

"In my defence…it was a dark room. For all I knew it could have been Satin," Sirius said, quickly regaining the power of speech as Lupin continued his ongoing assault.

However before Lupin could retort the door swung open and James stumbled in, fire whiskey bottles balancing between each on his fingers. He blinked in surprise, hiccupping at the presence of his fellow marauders, before a bright smile blossomed on his face in realization.

"You aaalright Moony? You are a tad red. Oh hey Pad my man! You seem to be growing a few heads, are you alright?" he asked, squinting his eyes as though trying to figure out which of Sirius' multiple heads were real.

"Oh yea…. I'm bloody fantastic. You?"

"Never been better. Had a bit of a prob' a few hours ago but I've been thinking and you know, everything's not all that bad. It's all good," James replied, shaking each bottle in his hands, trying to see which one still had whiskey in it.

"Good. You look anything but good, James," Lupin commented mildly, raising his eyebrows as James stumbled and seven of his bottles fell from his grasp and shattered on the floor in a explosion on froth.

James stopped for a moment, trying to figure out what had happened, before his brain finally caught up and he looked at the floor. His eyebrows knitted in confusion as he tried to figure out where all the drinks had fallen from, not realizing he himself had dropped them. Looking at his now empty hands, he grumbled in annoyance at what he had done.

"Um James? What's happened? Have you been out all night? Where's Lily?" Remus asked uncertainly, his anger with Sirius momentarily forgotten.

"I don't know Remus. Where's Lily?"

"No, I'm asking you."

"Oh. Well I don't know. Do you want a gummy bear, they're really nice?" James shoved his hands in his pockets, retrieving a load of wrappers; what a appeared to be a miniature leprechaun; a snitch; a scrunched up piece of homework; a crumbled up cookie and right at the bottom, two squished gummy bears.

"Er not at the moment thanks. James it's a full moon tonight! How the hell are you going to contain a werewolf!" replied Remus warily as Sirius pulled a face of disgust, despite his current situation.

"Are you okay James? Your eyes are blurry," Sirius commented, eyeing his friend with worry and trying to divert the conversation away from the upcoming night.

"I've never been better! Everything's daffodils and teddy bears!"

"If everything seems to be going well, you have obviously overlooked something," Sirius stated mildly, talking to himself more than anything. He rolled his eyes at James and gazed dreamily into the fireplace, features etched with depression.

"Ignore him and his bleak outlook on life. He's just upset about Satin," Lupin interrupted, throwing Sirius an annoyed look before watching James lick fire whiskey off his fingers.

"Why? Did she die?" James asked happily, not noticing Sirius' pained expression.

"Not exactly. So tell me, why are you completely hammered?" Lupin asked, rapidly changing the subject as he looked at Sirius' miserable face.

"Hammered? Who's hammered?" James spun around, looking wildly over his shoulder as though Remus was talking to someone invisible behind him. His breathing was heavy and words slurred but his eyes were bright with happiness, completely oblivious to Sirius' misery.

"That would be you," Sirius commented, a slight tinge of amusement creeping into his monotone voice. James blinked, pointing to himself in confusion. At Sirius's curt nod, he gasped in horror.

"Me? I'm not hammered! I merely am looking on the bright side of life. I have become a positive person!" James cried in defence, choosing to ignore the bottles of alcohol lying at his feet.

"No Sirius is - er - usually a positive person. You, are like Santa-Claus on Prozac," Lupin breathed, hearing a snort of laughter from Sirius behind him. **(A/N That line is taken from an episode of _Friends _and I thought I'd include it.)**

"Weren't you with Lily?" Sirius asked, pulling himself out of his reverie to cast a confused look at his hiccupping friend.

"Oh yea I was," James replied, kneeling down amongst the shards of glass and trying to fill a bottle with the puddles on the floor. Needless to say, he was not having much success.

"James don't do that, you'll cut yourself… Why aren't you with Lily now?" Lupin said, watching his friend with mild interest on his face. James looked confused.

"I don' 'o. She got upset 'bout some'ing," he waved his hand dismissively, continuing to plough through the glass around him. Lupin stared at him in surprise, wondering whether to even ask what had happened.

"Did _you _upset her?" he asked slowly, not wanting to overload his already puzzled friend with confusing vocabulary. James looked weirdly thoughtful for a moment before nodding his head vigorously. Sirius sighed and shook his head, choosing to remain strangely silent.

"What did you do!" Lupin demanded accusingly, ignoring the grumpy look that appeared on James' face.

"Nothing! But I think that's the problem!" James cried haughtily in defence, swaying slightly and sticking his foot in the glass. Letting out a blood curdling scream, James leaped to his feet and began hopping around, effectively planting his other foot in the glass.

Sighing Lupin raised his wand and cleared away the debris, including the blood that was rapidly flowing from James' mangled feet.

"I'm proud of all my friends today," Remus said mildly, glancing from James who was staring at where the whiskey had been, to Sirius, who had not moved a muscle, despite the chaos around him.

"What? Where's the Whiskey?" James exclaimed in horror, dropping to his knees and looking at the empty floor.

"That's it! I'm not letting you two wallow in self-pity! Sirius, get off your ass and try to look alive. And James, I want you to contemplate all meanings of the phrase, _silent as the grave_! We are going to sort this mess out because I'm going to need you tonight!" Lupin cried, trying desperately to rally them together. However all he got in return were two very blank faces.

"Come on! You have to get Lily and Satin back!" Remus clapped his hands together, looking around expectantly.

"Yea! Get Lily back! I'm going! I'm gone!" James hollered triumphantly, holding his fist up into the air and speeding out of the room like Superman. Remus and Sirius watched him go, a pleased look spreading across Lupin's face.

"This can only end in disaster, you know that right?" Sirius said to his friend, hearing a large crash from the corridor outside.

"It's ok! I'm fine! It's all good!" came James' strangled voice from the hallway.

"Yep, disaster," Sirius confirmed…

OoooooO

"I cannot believe that we lost him!" Lupin exclaimed, ducking through a tapestry and listening for the sounds of a drunken idiot stumbling through the corridors.

"I know. For someone completely wasted, he travels quite fast and with surprising stealth," commented Sirius, looking into a deserted classroom for James.

"He didn't have surprising stealth when he fell into a statue of armour. You don't think he's gone to confess his undying love for Lily do you?" asked Remus uncertainly, casting a look back at Sirius.

"Knowing James, that's exactly what he's done," he replied mildly, ignoring a wink he received from a 4th year walking past.

"We don't have long. The sun is going down soon. I need to get to the shack. Do you think you can handle me alone?" Remus said in a lowered voice, looking at the darkening sky through the window, with apprehension on his weathered face.

"Yea it'll be fine. I'm just worried about James doing something stupid while we're gone."

"Don't worry. He'll do something stupid if we're there or not," Lupin insisted, glancing down a corridor and shaking his head.

"This is getting ridiculous! I'm going to kill James! He's got the Marauders Map for gods sake!" Sirius cried, his mood having obviously not improved over the day as he glowered angrily.

"He's probably pawned it for Whiskey money by now," Lupin said helpfully, causing Sirius' scowl to deepen.

"Come on. We better get to the shack. We're not going to find him," Sirius said in defeat, his handsome features curled into a depressed frown.

"Don't worry Padfoot. You can talk Satin around tomorrow," Lupin said supportively, clapping his friend on the back, deciding to try and help rather than shout. "But now, we need to get into hiding…"

OoooooO

"What happened to you?" Satin asked, looking at Lily with worried eyes.

"James just came to see me about last night. I think. He wasn't really clear. He seemed really happy, but I think it was because he was completely dosed up on alcohol," Lily mumbled, flopping down on the common room couch next to her friend.

"At least his tried to talk to you," replied Satin bitterly, hair swinging into her face as she gazed steadily into the fire.

"He could hardly string two words together. Besides I think Sirius is too scared to talk to you. You caught him red handed after all," Lily said miserably, wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"Well I caught them _in _a closet together and he seemed guilty enough, but I didn't actually _see _them do anything," Satin admitted reluctantly, feeling a bubble of hope well inside of her. However Lily quickly popped it.

"Yes well he's Sirius Black. I doubt he was cleaning her shoes…her mouth maybe," Lily said, causing Satin to whimper slightly, fire reflecting in her eyes.

"I need a walk to clear my head," Satin said, pushing herself out her chair and heading towards the door, her head hanging low.

"I'll meet you on the grounds in a minute I just need to get changed," Lily called, straightening up and walking up the staircase…

OoooooO

" '_You pushed me away_. _You obviously didn't want to be with me James.' _Well I bloody don't now! Women! My god they are sensitive! Fancy saying that I was too drunk to speak to. '_Your setting a bad example!' _Ha! What is she, my mother? No, she is not! She was supposed to be my girlfriend until she went all psychopath on me! And she said that I was acting weird! '_Don't be so stupid!' _" James mimicked, weaving sluggishly through the trees of the forbidden forest, more bottles swinging wildly in his grasp.

His conversation with Lily had not gone well. As soon as she had laid eyes on him she had burst out in tears, seemingly oblivious to James' complete confusion. However she had calmed as soon as she realised that James was smashed and after a very long lecture worthy of Professor McGonagall, had thrown him out. The whole expedition had been completely pointless, except for motivating James to drink even more.

Stumbling through the trees, he failed to notice the setting sun and rising full moon through the thick canopy. Animal howls were beginning to echo through the forest, vibrating off the trees and surrounding the unsuspecting James.

"Wouldn't sell me anymore! Ha! And I thought Madam Rosetta liked me! Can't believe it! No more Whiskey! These six bottles are the last I've got!" he complained, ignoring the wildlife that were becoming increasingly aware of his noisy presence.

"When you're right, no one remembers. When you're wrong, no one forgets. It's so typical. Moony has to always be right. '_Don't do that James!' _Well I'll do what I bleeding want! Everyone makes mistakes!"

James' ramblings were beginning to attract more attention from nearby while the sun disappeared on the horizon. What remained of the harmless wildlife were disappearing, leaving only the dangerous predators to roam the wood.

"My mother spent the first two years of my life teaching me to walk and talk. Then she spent the next 15 years telling me to sit down and shut-up. She never appreciates anything that I do. Just like Lily," James continued blurrily, falling over the undergrowth and letting out a growl of fury. The plants crunched beneath him as James writhed, muttering multiple curses under his breath, his bottles clanging loudly.

Freeing himself from their tight hold, he scrabbled to his feet, clutching his head painfully as his view blackened. Breathing in short gasps he tried to regain his bearings, blinking his blurry eyes.

Just as his view came back into focus, James saw something swipe straight at him. Unable to react quick enough with the extensive amount of alcohol in his system, a large paw swept across his chest and sent him hurtling to the ground. Blood poured quickly from the deep claw marks etched in his torso, causing the beast to pick up the scent. Feeling his conscious state leave him, James fell into darkness, the large werewolf bearing down on him…

To be continued…

**A/N Woo I updated! I did say that it might be a long wait! I've written this all tonight without my parents knowing so I think I deserve many reviews! I've added another chapter because otherwise I can't fit anything in.**

**Poor James! He's in danger _again! _His poor character had had his fair share of injuries but oh well!**

**10 reviews before next update please! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You made me get my ass in gear this evening! And no I have not forgotten about you or the story! I will finish it! Review!**


	16. Sirius Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters such as Lily, James, Sirius and Lupin (they belong to J.K obviously) but I do own the others. I don't own, you don't sue!

This is my second Harry Potter fan fic. If you enjoy please read 'I Will Dare' my first one.

This story contains **17** chapters so far.

Ok so I know I haven't updated in literally a year and I don't actually have an excuse. I just wasn't very inspired to do a HP fic. I'm very fickle and have many phases. And now I'm back on my HP phase. Yayness!! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, if I have any readers left (insert worried face here)!

I had to write this chapter 3 times because my computer has fcked up completely and has now gone in for maintenance or something. Thank the lord for laptops!!

**Previously: **

"_I'll meet you on the grounds in a minute I just need to get changed," Lily called, straightening up and walking up the staircase…_

_Feeling his conscious state leave him, James fell into darkness, the large werewolf bearing down on him…_

**Chapter 16: Sirius Troubles**

Weaving swiftly through the thick undergrowth, Sirius sniffed, his large dog-like nose far more attuned to the odours around him than usual. He clawed through the grass of the forest, desperately attempting to pick up the strong smell of his werewolf friend, but unusually all he could smell was whiskey. Growling in frustration he shook his shaggy black fur, narrowing his eyes at glittering glass shards scattered among the thistles and thorns.

Before Sirius had time to contemplate why there was the remains of what seemed to be a whiskey bottle deep in the Forbidden Forest, a beastly howl echoed eerily through the trees, immediately alerting Sirius to the whereabouts of his missing friend.

Hissing slightly, Sirius cursed himself for allowing the werewolf out of his sight in the first place, blaming his distraction on his situation with Satin. It was all her fault a wild and untamed werewolf was roaming the school grounds, probably intent on murdering some poor defenceless student.

Following the sound of the roaring wolf, he bound into action, trampling through the bushes towards the school grounds, his heart thumping loudly in worry. Remus must have howled for a reason; either he was incredibly happy, or incredibly pissed off. Sirius wasn't sure which mood he preferred his friend to be in, after all how many things could make a werewolf happy. The only answer he could think of was blood. Human blood.

Pushing all negative thoughts aside, Sirius came towards the outskirts of the forest, where through the remainder of the withering trees, he immediately saw his fears confirmed. Squinting at the dark rigid form of Remus the Werewolf, he saw a motionless body crumpled at it's feet. Around Remus and the body glittered numerous glass shards, reflecting in the silver moonlight, just as he had seen in the woods.

Feeling his heart hammer in his throat, Sirius' eyes began to widen in realisation. His thoughts flashed back to previously that day when James had swayed around with his whiskey bottles, having informed Sirius and Remus of his argument with Lily. The bottles had smashed on the floor when James had stumbled, looking a lot like the glinting glass that was laying around the werewolf and his prey.

Praying to god his suspicions were not correct, Sirius bound forward, barking loudly at Remus' rearing form, just as it leaned towards the unmoving body.

Bounding forward at full force, Sirius collided straight with the werewolf, sending them both tumbling backwards and away from James' prone form. Instantly recognising his best friend's angular features and messy hair, Sirius realised he had been right. Glancing a worried glance back at James, he flung himself forward, meeting the wolf head on in battle.

Through the flurry of claws and fangs, Sirius failed to notice the movement behind him.

James sat up on the grass, rubbing his head slightly and looking at the whiskey bottles around him, attempting to gain his bearings. Shaking his head in confusion and ignoring his incredibly blurry vision, he picked up the only bottle that was still intact and smiled blearily.

Completely oblivious to the ferocious fight to his left, James took a swig of the drink, the loud thumping of his headache drowning out each slash and growl of his two friends. Dismissing the confusion as to why he had been laying in the middle of the school grounds, he clambered to his feet, failing to notice the large dog and werewolf locked in combat beside him. Stretching his arms and attempting to locate the castle through the darkness, he walked past the fight unaware, swaying slightly on his buckling legs as he went.

Sirius having gained the upper hand against the werewolf, drove Remus backwards towards the forest, hoping to chase him away into the trees. Gnashing his teeth and evading the werewolf's vicious blows, he pounced, sending Remus flying back into the woods and smashing through the undergrowth.

Rearing up from the attack, Remus howled in pain, casting a wounded look back at the dog before retreating into the darkness.

Breathing a heavy sigh of relief, Sirius shook his ebony fur, feeling blood seep through his shaggy hair on multiple body parts. Trying to ignore the pain that was stabbing at his body now his adrenaline was waning, he thoughts cast back to James.

Spinning around and looking back to check on his blacked out friend, Sirius' mouth fell open in horror. James was gone! GONE!

Looking around frantically Sirius could see no signs of a struggle (not that there would have been one considering James had been unconscious) and from what he could see, the grounds were deserted.

"What?!" Sirius yelped to himself in complete confusion. "It's like he just got up and walked off!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stumbling back up to what looked vaguely like the Hogwarts castle, James mumbled random songs and phrases under his breath, hiccupping as he did so.

"One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor!" James sang dozily, promptly blanking out slightly and connecting his face with the floor. Groaning on the impact, he looked up from his sprawled position, blinking at the school steps he could see just ahead of him.

" I made it!" he exclaimed happily, quite proud of the fact that he had managed to navigate in the right direction, considering his head was spinning in pain.

Crawling up the stone steps until his head connected with the large wooden door, he hung off the rusted iron handle and swung it open. Grinning in success he started forwards, only to come face to face with a red faced Lily Evans, whose scowl had become as dark as the grounds outside.

James jumped a mile before smiling sheepishly, a nervous glint in his eye.

"Lily! Hi!" He laughed anxiously, his tone feigning happiness as he gave her a hasty little wave.

"_What_ are you doing?!" Lily said sharply, looking him up and down with growing distaste.

"Oh you know, going for a walk. It's a lovely evening but I _really_ don't want to miss out on my sleepy-sleepy time…See you!" James said hurriedly, feeling his world begin to blur around him as he stumbled quickly away.

"Oh no you don't Potter! What's going on?" Lily hissed, grabbing firmly onto his arm.

"You know what, I actually not quite sure myself," he replied truthfully, his words slowed and slurred. Lily's eyes immediately narrowed, more if that were possible. She cocked her head and observed him carefully, her eyes glaring slits. James hiccupped nervously.

"Oh my god, I cannot _believe _you are still drunk!"

"I wish I was! I think I'm starting to reach the hangover stage," he mumbled unhappily, rubbing his head absently and hiccupping again.

"Do you expect sympathy for that?!" Lily cried in outrage, causing James to wince at the volume she was speaking at.

"Some compassion would be nice," he said in a small voice, swaying slightly and blinking in the bright lights of the entrance hall, hoping that Lily hadn't heard his comment. However seeing the attractive shade of beetroot she was now turning, he had a feeling that she had.

Before she could explode he spoke again, jabbing a finger shakily in her direction, "Besides what are _you_ doing here?"

"I was going to meet Satin," Lily responded icily, fixing her eyes on his pale and shiny face. Through her anger she had to admit, James did look rather ill. Even his hair was completely stuck down onto his head with sweat, although matted with leaves and mud. His lips were chapped and white, eyes dilated and unfocused.

He smiled with difficulty, eager to escape so he could go and collapse in peace.

"Well good luck with that!" James cried, dislodging his arm and flying towards the staircase with newfound strength.

"Wait! Were you in the forest?!" Lily asked suspiciously, eyes flicking over the leaves and grass stains scattered all over him.

James froze, looking around desperately for a trap door or something to the same effect.

"Err….Noooo. Of course not," he lied, shrugging his shoulders and trying not to hiccup.

"You were, weren't you? Do you know how dangerous that is? I mean, look at you! You're a mess!" Lily cried as James attempted to shush her, casting worried glances around the entrance hall.

"Well I'm not dead or unconscious so I say bravo to me!" he said defensively, choosing not to mention the fact that he had woken up in the middle of the grounds having absolutely no idea how he had gotten there.

Grasping onto the staircase to avoid falling on his ass again, he waited impatiently for a response, his back still turned from where he had been trying to make an escape. However instead of replying, Lily had come up behind him, placing her hand carefully on the small of his back. Surprised by her touch, James swivelled to face her, his vision swimming with the quick movement.

Quickly moving to support him, Lily looped her arm round his waist, still frowning.

"I can't believe how reckless you are!" she complained, pressing her hand to his flaming forehead and ignoring the look of complete astonishment on his face. "You need to lay down!"

"That's what I was trying to do and you kept interrupting me," James mumbled angrily, glaring slightly at Lily's all knowing face. Ignoring his comments completely, she guided him up the stairs as his head began to throb more loudly in pain. His body was beginning to ache as the numbness of the alcohol wore off, his chest constricting in agony where Remus had swiped him.

Before James had time to dwell on his misfortunes however, a shrill laugh echoed down the hallway.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Came Malfoy's cackling voice, causing both James and Lily to stiffen. "A mudblood and a cripple. How well suited you are! Quite the couple!"

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" James snarled through gritted teeth, attempting to stand alone on his wobbling legs.

"I'm investigating in the library, not that it's any of your business," Malfoy sniped, assessing them both with a cold stare.

" I didn't think you knew where the library was Malfoy. But I think it's a little to late for you to learn to read, you're a lost cause," James responded, his tone more faint and slurred than he intended.

"Ergh! You stink of whiskey!" Malfoy said in disgust, a frown decorating his features before it suddenly spread into an evil grin. Raising an eyebrow accusingly at James, his eyes glittered in malice.

"Potter your drunk!" He laughed in obvious amusement, his cackles echoing shrilly down the corridor.

"Yea well I may be drunk _now_, but in the morning I wont be. Whereas when _you_ wake up, you'll still be ugly," James said, tone deadpan. Malfoy's grin vanished as he fixed the Gryffindors with a deadly glare, fist bawling in his pockets.

"I'd watch yourself Potter! You too Evans. Do you know what libraries have in them?" Malfoy snarled, all amusement now gone from his voice, chest heaving in anger.

James raised his eyebrows, attempting to cock his head without it exploding.

"Is that a trick question?" he asked mildly. "Because if you don't know what libraries have in them, you're more stupid than even I estimated."

"Knowledge Potter! Something you know very little about! And with that knowledge, I'm going to _destroy_ you!" Malfoy proclaimed, choosing to ignore James' comments.

Blinking slightly, Lily and James stared at him, silence falling upon the corridor.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Um, isn't this the part where you're supposed to cackle evilly and vanish in a puff of smoke," James prompted, waiting expectantly.

Face blank for a moment, Malfoy soon sprang into action, snarling as he went.

"You just wait Potter! This is not over!" he hissed, stalking away, head held up high in the air. Lily and James both watched his retreating back expressionlessly, until his cloak swished around the corner and he was gone.

"Well that was…anti-climatic," James said, unsure of what else he could say. The corridor's walls were moving in on him, causing him to wobble from dizziness. The chest was beginning to throb more urgently in pain and he could practically feel the bruise across his torso turning back and blue.

"Well he's obviously got something planned. He was in the library for god's sake. James are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine. Look I'm sorr -" he stammered, just before he swayed, collapsing into the wall and slumping onto the floor. Lily sprung forward, kneeling down next to him and attempting to prod him awake. She growled, cursing his stupidity and downright foolishness.

"Flipping James Potter! I didn't even get my apology!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Limping around in his human form, Sirius blundered up to the castle, swearing because of James with every step. Raising his eyebrows as he followed the trail of whiskey bottles that were scattered up the grounds, he gritted his teeth in anger. He was now incapable of walking because he had selflessly sacrificed himself to save James. And what did James do as a thank you. Deserted him of course.

Kicking the whiskey bottle up to the school steps, he froze as Satin appeared in front of him, surprise written all over her features.

"Uh…hi," was Sirius' only reaction as his mind desperately thought of an excuse as to why he was outside.

Throwing him a sharp look, Satin immediately turned around and stalked back into the school again, hair swinging madly behind her.

Sirius stared at the back of her head for a moment, his mind not fully processing what was happening. Realising she was going to get away, he flew forward, following her through the entrance hall.

"Satin! Wait!" Sirius called.

She immediately spun round, eyes glazing with fury and wand aloft.

Multiple curses hurtled through the air and connected with Sirius' stomach, his eyes opened wide in surprise. Mouthing wordlessly he fell to the ground, not being able to put any resistance in his weakened state.

Wand flopping to her side, Satin sighed, eyes flickering between the staircase and Sirius' unconscious form. Realising that she couldn't just leave him, she waved her wand reluctantly, attempting to make him hover behind her. However, nothing happened.

Giving her wand a few more frantic waves, she knew it was hopeless, as the useless lump was far too heavy.

Swearing loudly, she grasped onto his arms and heaved, shuffling him towards the stairs. Groaning with the effort, she pulled him with all her strength up the staircase, his body banging on every step.

She grinned in satisfaction.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"God James, you need to loose some weight," Lily gasped, tugging him along the corridor in a similar fashion to Satin. She was sweating with the task, having only made it down one hallway. Blowing her hair out her face, she hauled backwards, moving James a few more inches.

His head was dragging along the floor and legs hitting the sideboards, but still he refused to wake.

Heaving again, she stumbled backwards, back connecting with a solid figure.

"I can't wait to hear your excuse for this, Miss Evans!" Professor McGonagall said as Lily spun around in surprise, gaping soundlessly like a goldfish.

Raising both eyebrows at the unconscious James, McGonagall crossed her arms over her inflated chest, urging for an explanation. Even in her long white nightie she appeared menacing, her eyebrows knitted together in surprise and confusion.

"Uh…well…what happened was…" Lily trailed off pathetically, realising that there was no way she could spin the events of the evening to her advantage. There was no way she could explain James' unconsciousness without landing them both weeks worth of detentions. She was completely trapped and it was all James' fault!

Just as McGonagall was about to reply, another sound carried down the hallway.

Both spinning round to look, teacher and student froze as two more people entered the corridor.

Mouths open in surprise, Lily and McGonagall both watched in amazement as Satin shuffled down the hallway, holding Sirius by the arms and dragging him towards them, hair swishing with every movement. Sirius, like James, appeared to be unconscious as Satin pulled in frustration, completely unaware of the other people in the corridor.

Face red with exhaustion, she glanced up, eyes falling upon James, Lily and McGonagall.

Immediately dropping Sirius' arms her eyes went scarily wide, blinking in surprise.

"Can someone please tell me _what_ is going on?!" McGonagall cried.

"Uhh…"

TBC…

A/N Review please!! I need to know people are still interested in this story!!


End file.
